Rescatada por un Jeque
by luxy1985
Summary: Después de haber sido secuestrada por unos rebeldes, Serena Tsukino descubrió que el hombre que la había rescatado no era otro que Darien al Chiba, príncipe soberano del reino de Q'aroum. Una vez en su exótico palacio, se enteró de que también había pagado el rescate exigido para salvarle la vida… y ahora esperaba que ella le demostrara su gratitud casándose con él.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Esta nueva historia es de la escritora Annie West y por su pollo que Sailor Moon & Co. es de la super Naoko Takeuchi, un beso y espero que les guste**

Rescatada por un jeque

Argumento:

Además de esposa… se había convertido en su entregada amante.

Después de haber sido secuestrada por unos rebeldes, Serena Tsukino descubrió que el hombre que la había rescatado no era otro que Darien al Chiba, príncipe soberano del reino de Q'aroum. Una vez en su exótico palacio, se enteró de que también había pagado el rescate exigido para salvarle la vida… y ahora esperaba que ella le demostrara su gratitud casándose con él.

Darien pretendía que Serena desempeñase sus funciones reales, tanto en público como en privado… y no tardó en conseguir que ella sucumbiera al calor del desierto y a su ardiente seducción….

Capítulo 1

Serena cerró los puños para combatir el miedo. Bajo el cuerpo dolorido sentía el suelo áspero. La única manera de soportar el roce del metal de las esposas en las muñecas y los grilletes en los tobillos era permanecer inmóvil. Pero no conseguía librarse del sabor amargo que el terror le había dejado en la boca.

Miró a Taiki quien, afortunadamente, dormía. Serena le había entablillado la pierna rota lo mejor que había podido y al menos había conseguido contener la hemorragia. Lo único que podía hacer era rezar tal y como llevaba haciendo las últimas treinta horas, desde que habían sido secuestrados y encerrados en aquella cabaña, en una pequeña isla desierta, apenas un atolón sin vegetación ni vida de ningún tipo.

Lanzó una mirada hacia la única botella de agua que les habían dejado y que estaba casi vacía. Nada de lo que había sucedido tenía sentido. Ni haber sido capturados en su barco ni haber sido abandonados. Ni Taiki ni ella eran ricos o poderosos. Tampoco habían trasgredido ninguna ley local mientras inspeccionaban el lugar del naufragio de un barco mercantil del siglo primero. Todo el mundo en Q'aroum había sido extremadamente amable y solícito con ellos.

Serena se mordió el labio para no dejarse llevar por el pánico, pero sólo logró recordar los ojos brillantes y la expresión sádica de sus asaltantes, hombres brutales que parecían disfrutar con el terror de sus víctimas.

Sacudió la cabeza para borrar aquella imagen. Sólo se salvarían si conservaba la calma y se concentraba en la posibilidad de sobrevivir por muy improbable que pareciera.

Intentó evocar a su familia, en Australia. Su madre y su hermana estarían esperándola cuando volviera. Se llevó las manos maniatadas a los ojos. Le ardían de cansancio y miedo. No podía dejar de temblar. Sabía que debía dormir y recuperar fuerzas para luchar contra la desesperación que la invadía. Cerró los ojos.

Un ruido parecido a un aullido la despertó. Se trataba de una tormenta.

Serena abrió los ojos y vio que no estaban solos. El corazón le latió violentamente y creyó ahogarse al ver a un hombre de cabello gris que se arrodillaba hacia Taiki. Una linterna iluminaba su rostro surcado por una gran cicatriz. Al hombro llevaba un rifle y en el suelo, junto a su rodilla, descansaba un sable. En aquel instante, alargaba una mano hacia el cuello de Taiki, y Serena supo que tenía que actuar deprisa.

Aunque apenas tenía fuerza y le dolía cada milímetro del cuerpo, logró alargar la mano hacia la empuñadura del sable. Sin saber cómo, se incorporó sobre las rodillas y, justo cuando el desconocido posaba la mano sobre Taiki, ella levantó el arma y apoyó el filo en su garganta al tiempo que susurraba con voz áspera: —Muévete y eres hombre muerto. Durante una fracción de segundo la escena se congeló. Luego, súbitamente, una poderosa mano se cerró sobre la de Serena.

—Tranquila, tigresa —dijo una voz profunda y melodiosa—. Somos amigos. Venimos a salvaros.

Serena se volvió. Sentía el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del hombre que la había detenido y vio sus ojos brillar en la oscuridad. Había algo en él que despedía fuerza y poder. La presión de sus dedos sobre los de ella se incrementó, y Serena dejó caer el sable. El hombre que estaba junto a Taiki lo tomó al instante. Serena reptó hacia atrás, llevándose las manos al pecho. El hombre que estaba a su lado tomó la linterna y la iluminó, cegándola. Le oyó maldecir y hablar precipitadamente en árabe. Luego, el hombre dirigió el haz de luz a su alrededor y la fijó sobre Taiki, que seguía inconsciente.

El hombre volvió a hablar.

—Todo irá bien; señorita Tsukino —dijo con firmeza—. Hemos venido a rescatarles —Serena se echó hacia atrás con desconfianza. Él posó la mano sobre su hombro—. ¿Puede esperar a que nos ocupemos de su amigo?

Serena asintió.

—Sí —dijo con voz quebradiza.

Él indicó algo al hombre de la cicatriz, que comprobó el pulso de Taiki. Serena empezó a creer que aquellos desconocidos habían acudido en su auxilio.

—Beba esto —el hombre que actuaba de líder acercó una cantimplora a sus labios. Ella bebió con ansiedad—. Despacio —dijo él—. Si bebe demasiado deprisa, le sentará mal —y se la retiró.

Serena fue a protestar, pero estaba demasiado exhausta como para articular palabra. Perdió el equilibrio y, de no haberla sujetado el hombre, se habría caído al suelo.

—Lo siento —musitó ella—. Estoy mareada.

—Lo sorprendente es que no se haya desmayado —dijo él con una severidad que contradecía la delicadeza de sus manos—. Venga —añadió, y la apoyó contra su pecho para ayudarle a tumbarse sobre una manta de algodón—. Descanse mientras vemos cómo se encuentra el señor Kou.

—¿Sabe nuestros nombres? —preguntó ella en un susurro.

—Los secuestros no son frecuentes en Q'aroum —dijo él—. Desde que se les dio por desaparecidos ha tenido lugar una búsqueda coordinada por mar y por aire —le retiró el cabello del rostro, y Serena cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas—. Descanse —musitó él.

Y Serena percibió que se alejaba.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía la garganta ardiendo. El corazón le latía con fuerza, y supo que había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas. Pero al menos sentía bajo el cuerpo un tejido suave y la leve caricia de las manos de aquel hombre le habían devuelto un atisbo de esperanza. Su voz profunda y aterciopelada había despertado su lado más femenino incluso en medio de aquella situación extrema.

No supo si se había quedado dormida cuando oyó el murmullo de las voces de los dos hombres mientras inspeccionaban a Taiki.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta en su confusión de que el aire soplaba con fuerza y de que los truenos rugían como un tren aproximándose. Abrió los ojos y miró a los desconocidos, que estaban iluminados por la linterna. Llevaban botas y ropa de camuflaje. Quizá pertenecían al ejército o eran mercenarios. El hombre de la cicatriz y cabello gris se echó a un lado, y Serena contuvo el aliento al ver por primera vez al otro hombre. ¡Era un pirata!

Cerró los ojos, convencida de que veía visiones, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos confirmó su primera impresión.

Llevaba el cabello negro retirado hacia atrás y tenía uno de los rostros más impresionantes que recordaba haber visto en su vida. Cada rasgo revelaba autoridad y firmeza, desde su nariz aguileña a su marcada barbilla y a las profundas comisuras de sus labios. Todo en él era masculino excepto los labios, que eran meramente sensuales. El ángulo desde el que estaba iluminado enfatizaba las arrugas de sus ojos, que evidenciaban una vida al aire libre en un clima cálido.

Pero a pesar de su ropaje militar, aquel hombre, que en ese instante vendaba la herida de Taiki con maestría, no tenía el aspecto de obedecer órdenes de nadie. Un aro de oro brillaba en su oreja y llevaba el largo cabello recogido en una coleta.

Súbitamente miró hacia ella, y los dos se observaron largamente. Lo bastante como para que Serena creyera percibir en sus ojos un brillo de avaricia, como el de un bucanero que acabara de descubrir un preciado trofeo. Serena tragó saliva con una mezcla de expectación y miedo.

El hombre dio una orden a su acompañante, quien, en respuesta, acercó la cantimplora a Serena. Sólo entonces, retiró la mirada abruptamente, y Serena sintió que se relajaba la tensión que acababa de invadirla. Se incorporó sobre un codo y bebió lentamente. El hombre de la cicatriz asintió con aprobación y masculló palabras de aliento. También él parecía pertenecer a un bergantín en el que las normas de la sociedad civilizada hubieran sido abolidas.

Serena sacudió la cabeza. Debía de estar peor de lo que creía. La sed y el miedo le hacían tener alucinaciones. Devolvió la cantimplora y reposó la cabeza en la manta. Pronto estaría de nuevo en el reino de Q'aroum y en uno de sus sofisticados hospitales.

Los dos hombres recogieron los útiles del botiquín.

—¿Está bien? —les preguntó. El bucanero la miró fijamente.

—Se trata de una mala fractura, y ha perdido mucha sangre —explicó—, pero se recuperará.

—¿Está dormido o inconsciente? —preguntó ella. —Le he dado un anestésico. Es mejor que duerma mientras lo trasladamos.

Serena asintió aunque ansiaba que Taiki recuperara la consciencia, ya que llevaba horas delirando. Observó a los dos hombres mientras hablaban entre sí. A continuación, sacaron la puerta de sus goznes y la tumbaron para convertirla en una improvisada camilla. Una ráfaga de aire barrió la cabaña. Serena se incorporó y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logró ponerse de rodillas.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —dijo la voz grave y severa del líder.

—Prepararme para partir.

—Todavía no.

—Pero…

—Tenemos que llevar al barco al señor Kou entre los dos. No podemos atenderla al mismo tiempo.

—¡No necesito que cuiden de mí! Después de lo que había pasado, se sentía capaz de llegar al bote por sí misma. Estaba ansiosa por dejar aquella isla. Necesitaba salir de aquella prisión…

Pero el hombre se inclinó sobre ella a contraluz, de manera que Serena no pudo ver sus facciones, aunque sí le llegó el perfume ácido de su piel, y su estómago se contrajo.

—Está herida, señorita Tsukino —dijo él con gravedad—. Ha hecho todo lo que ha podido. Ahora debe dejar que tomemos el mando.

Serena supo que tenía razón y acabó por asentir.

El hombre la miró con aprobación y le tapó los hombros con la manta.

—Le dejaré una linterna —añadió. Y dirigió la luz hacia el hueco de la puerta—. Volveré enseguida.

Y los dos hombres desaparecieron en la tormentosa noche, llevándose a Taiki mientras Serena se preguntaba quiénes eran, o mejor, quién era aquel hombre con voz aterciopelada, acento perfecto y piel cetrina.

Sin duda, debía de tratarse de un hombre Q'aroum, la isla independiente del mar arábico que durante siglos había hospedado a bucaneros y aventureros de Asia y África.

Su porte elegante y orgulloso hacía pensar en un príncipe. O en un pirata.

Serena se arrebujó en la manta al tiempo que se decía que debía dejar de fantasear. El viento barría la arena hacia el interior de la cabaña y rugía en el exterior. Serena tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber que se trataba de una gran tormenta y que debían volver a la isla principal antes de que estallara.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que el hombre había vuelto, ya que el viento ahogaba todo sonido. Lo recorrió con la mirada de abajo arriba al descubrirlo en el quicio de la puerta.

Aunque su rostro era impenetrable, algo en su mirada la hizo estremecer. Había algún problema.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella, sintiendo que el terror le atenazaba la garganta.

El haz de luz proyectaba sombras sobre el rostro del hombre, dándole la apariencia de una dramática máscara.

Se dirigió hacia Serena con paso firme y, con un ágil movimiento, se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas.

—Tenemos un problema —dijo. Serena tragó saliva y lo miró fijamente. Fuera lo que fuera, podría soportarlo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Artemis y yo hemos venido en un bote hinchable —explicó él—. Es demasiado pequeño para los cuatro.

—Comprendo —Serena sintió tal desilusión que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar, por más que al mismo tiempo se dijo que sólo se trataba de un retraso. Tendrían que esperar a que Artemis volviera a por ellos.

«¡Vamos, Serena!», se dijo. «Paciencia. Pronto acabará todo».

—Tendremos que esperar a que Artemis vuelva —dijo en alto, buscando la confirmación de sus pensamientos.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza.

—No es tan sencillo —dijo tras una pausa, y Serena sintió pánico—. Se aproxima un ciclón —continuó él con voz pausada. Serena sintió que se le desplomaba el corazón. Apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza, que tenía los nudillos blancos. El hombre continuó—: Artemis se ha marchado y alcanzará el puerto antes de que estalle la tormenta, pero sería un suicidio que intentara volver a por nosotros esta noche —el bucanero estudió el rostro de Serena en busca de señales de pánico—. No podremos salir de aquí hasta que pase la tormenta, y eso significa esperar al menos veinticuatro horas.

Veinticuatro horas de espera tras haberse creído salvada eran una eternidad, pero Serena tragó saliva y miró al hombre fijamente. Él le devolvió la mirada con expresión inescrutable.

Serena se mordió el labio. Conocía muy bien los ciclones porque había sido testigo de varios en la Gran Barrera de Coral y sabía que podían arrasarlo todo a su paso. Alzó la mirada mecánicamente hacia la frágil techumbre de la cabaña y preguntó:

—¿Cómo podemos prepararnos?

El hombre inclinó el cuerpo hacia ella. Parecía aliviado al comprobar que no le daba un ataque de histeria.

—Si me permite —dijo. Y retiró la manta para dejar los pies de Serena al descubierto. Ella se estremeció cuando se los iluminó con la linterna. Estaban sucios de arena y de sangre seca, y los tobillos marcados por los grilletes.

Aunque el hombre permaneció inmutable mientras le inspeccionaba las heridas, algo en él cambió, como si irradiara indignación o rabia.

Serena se encogió al sentir que posaba sus ojos en su rostro. Su instinto le decía que debía protegerse de aquel hombre a pesar de que sabía que debía confiar en él puesto que estaba arriesgando su vida por salvarla.

—¿No sería mejor que me soltara las manos primero? Así podría ayudarle a reforzar la cabaña —y así ella se sentiría más autónoma y menos dependiente de él.

—Más tarde. Primero tengo que liberarle las piernas.

Serena no lo comprendía, puesto que no podían ir a ninguna parte. Además, con el mar encrespado y la marea alta, el atolón no mediría más que algunos metros. Y de ser así, cuando llegara el ciclón no tendrían refugio posible.

En definitiva, la situación era desesperada y no tenía sentido engañarse.

El hombre debió de percibir la tensión que la invadió porque la miró fijamente.

—¿Está bien?

Serena asintió en silencio. Acababa de comprender por qué él quería liberarle los pies en primer lugar.

—Será más fácil nadar sin los grilletes en caso de que nos arrastren las olas —dijo en alto para confirmar su intuición.

Él se movió, y el haz de la linterna le iluminó el rostro por una fracción de segundo. Reflejaba una seguridad y una fuerza que trasmitieron una calma instantánea a Serena.

—Le prometo que cuidaré de usted —dijo él lentamente, casi como si enunciara un juramento. Y Serena tuvo la certeza de que, si era preciso, la protegería con su propia vida—. Tenga fe, señorita Tsukino —añadió él con voz pausada—. El ojo del huracán se desplazará hacia el oeste. No será una experiencia agradable, pero sobreviviremos. Ahora, quédese muy quieta mientras intento soltarle los grilletes.

Extendió una bolsa con herramientas a su lado y, con una mano, tomó el tobillo de Serena. Ésta contuvo la respiración. Aunque sabía que no se trataba más que de un gesto impersonal, el roce de la mano del desconocido la hizo estremecer. Cerró los ojos para borrar la imagen del corsario inclinado sobre ella, con su cabello negro azabache y el aro en la oreja. El aire rugía en el exterior y sacudía la cabaña. Pero a pesar de todo, la autoridad y fortaleza que emanaban de aquel hombre le hacían confiar en que estaba a salvo.

Un brusco movimiento le hizo abrir los ojos. Al intentar abrir el cierre, la herramienta debía de haberse deslizado, y el hombre tenía un corte profundo en la muñeca del que brotaba sangre en abundancia.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó ella.

Él alzó la mirada y, por un instante, Serena creyó adivinar en sus ojos un brillo burlón.

—Sobreviviré —se limitó a decir.

Serena sintió un tirón en la cadena y de pronto notó, aliviada, que podía mover los pies.

En aquella ocasión el hombre sonrió abiertamente, y su rostro de facciones angulosas se iluminó y suavizó a un tiempo. Serena abrió los ojos con asombro al comprobar que no era sólo inmensamente atractivo, sino de una belleza espectacular.

—Su paciencia ha sido recompensada —dijo él, dejando caer la herramienta con el candado.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con furia, entrando en ráfagas por la puerta y a través de las grietas de la techumbre. También el viento arreció, y pronto ni siquiera podrían oírse al hablar.

—Las manos… —dijo ella. Pero él sacudió la cabeza y le mostró que la herramienta con la que había abierto los grilletes estaba rota. Serena sintió que perdía toda esperanza, y un peso le oprimió el pecho. Aquella pesadilla empeoraba con cada minuto que pasaba.

—No hay tiempo —gritó él, y dirigió la luz de la linterna hacia el techo y las paredes azotadas por las ráfagas de viento.

Serena le oyó maldecir. Luego, de un rápido movimiento, se ajustó la mochila a la espalda y se inclinó sobre ella hasta que sus rostros estuvieron al mismo nivel. Alargando las manos la asió con fuerza y le gritó al oído.

—Levante los brazos.

Serena sintió el roce de su cabello contra sus brazos. El hombre le hizo poner las manos alrededor de su cuello y la levantó en brazos. Serena sintió su cuerpo atrapado contra una sólida pared de músculos, cálida y poderosa. Unos brazos poderosos la sostuvieron con fuerza, y ella se acomodó contra el pecho de aquel hombre que de pronto le pareció el refugio más seguro posible.

A pesar del rugir de la tormenta, del frenético batir de las olas en la orilla, Serena tuvo la certeza, por un instante, de que nada malo podría pasarle mientras estuviera junto a él.

—Aquí no estamos seguros —gritó él por encima del ulular del viento—. Sujétese con fuerza —añadió, antes de salir de la cabaña.

Y la tormenta se desplomó sobre ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La fuerza del viento estuvo a punto de tirarlos al suelo, y Serena sintió las manos del hombre clavársele en el cuerpo para no perderla. Escondió el rostro en su cuello para protegerse de la arena que la taladraba. Su piel olía a sal y a un perfume que empezaba a identificar como su olor personal. El rítmico latir de su corazón mitigó su miedo.

El hombre la depositó en un hueco en la arena y se echó sobre ella. Como era más alto y más corpulento, la cubrió completamente, protegiéndola del viento. Serena apenas podía respirar. La arena le bloqueaba los orificios nasales y apenas podía inspirar. Sabía que debía calmarse y conseguir respirar pausadamente. Necesitaba librarse del peso que la oprimía. Fue a deslizar los brazos por encima de la cabeza del hombre, pero él le sujetó las muñecas con firmeza.

—¡Déjelas donde están! —Sus labios le acariciaron la oreja—. Así no nos separaremos.

El viento se aceleró y su rugir se transformó en un agudo y continuado chillido. De pronto, se oyó un fuerte golpe, y Serena notó todo el peso del hombre sobre ella, como si hubiera perdido el conocimiento. Luego, se incorporó levemente y le dejó respirar.

—¿Está bien? —gritó Serena.

—Sujétese fuerte, señorita Tsukino —se limitó a contestar él.

A Serena le hizo gracia que fuera tan formal dadas las circunstancias. Aquel desconocido era la única barrera que la separaba de la muerte, y su cuerpo sólido y musculoso estaba tan cerca del de ella como el de un amante.

Y ni siquiera sabía quién era.

Abrió la boca para preguntarle su nombre, pero la cerró al darse cuenta de que el estruendo le impediría oírla. En lugar de eso, hizo lo único que podía por el hombre que estaba arriesgando su vida por ella: extendió las manos sobre su cabeza para protegerlo de los objetos que el viento arrastraba a su paso. Luego, giró la cara hacia la de él y sintió una primitiva comodidad al notar su aliento acariciarle la piel.

Darien notó el instante en que ella aceptó lo inevitable y finalmente se relajó bajo su peso. Su acelerado corazón se ralentizó y parte de la tensión de su cuerpo se relajó. Aun así, la joven no dejó de sujetarle la cabeza con fuerza, como si quisiera protegerlo.

Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa sabiendo que aquel gesto era completamente inútil.

Serena Margaret Tsukino, veinticinco años, de Cairns, Australia, era una mujer excepcional, una luchadora capaz de sobreponerse a las más terribles calamidades. Pasara lo que pasara, no se daba por vencida. ¡Hasta había llegado a atacar a Artemis con su sable! Darien sonrió al recordarlo. Si sobrevivían, pensaba usar aquella información para reírse de él. Su viejo amigo Artemis creía que podía tomar decisiones por él, y hasta había tratado de convencerlo de que se marchara con Kou, como si no supiera que sólo él era responsable de la señorita Tsukino.

Cambió de postura para intentar mitigar el dolor que sentía en el hombro que había recibido el golpe de algo contundente arrastrado por el viento, pero lo único que logró fue notar el acolchado cuerpo de ella bajo el suyo. Al tener los brazos levantados, sus pechos se erguían hacia él, sus caderas formaban un hueco al que se adaptaba con tal perfección que le hacía pensar en los sensuales placeres de un dormitorio, y sus labios le rozaban la barbilla de una manera íntima, haciéndole preguntarse a qué sabrían sus besos.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella como una mujer extremadamente femenina y, a pesar de que tenía la nariz prácticamente taponada por la arena, podía oler el intrigante perfume de su piel.

Pero también podía percibir la confusión y el terror que sentía, y Darien se amonestó por ser tan débil como para dejarse llevar por pensamientos como aquéllos cuando se encontraban en una situación tan extrema.

Corrían dos posibles peligros. Que alguno de los objetos que el viento arrastraba los aplastara o que el mar engullera el islote. Sucediera lo que sucediera, las cartas ya estaban echadas.

Esa reflexión le hizo recordar a su abuelo, para quien la vida estaba marcada por el destino. Incluso cuando perdió a su hijo, el padre de Darien, mantuvo la serenidad y, en lugar de hacer recaer la responsabilidad del accidente en alguien, aseguró que el destino de su hijo estaba escrito en las estrellas.

Si el anciano estuviera vivo, habría asegurado que el destino de Darien era encontrarse en aquella isla con Serena Tsukino.

De hecho, ella no estaría allí de no ser porque él había concedido los visados y los certificados necesarios para que el equipo de arqueólogos marinos del que formaba parte pudiera inspeccionar el pecio. Sin su permiso, ella no habría entrado en su país.

Por eso Darien se sentía responsable de que la señorita Tsukino se hubiera convertido en la víctima de una confabulación política que le era completamente ajena.

La tormenta habría retrasado la vuelta de Artemis a la isla principal. Si no llegaba antes de que se cumpliera el plazo para el pago del rescate y no podía comunicar por radio la noticia de que los secuestrados habían sido liberados, nadie osaría incumplir la orden que él mismo había dado de pagar el rescate.

Aunque odiaba haber cedido a las exigencias de los secuestradores, también había sabido de inmediato que Serena Tsukino y su acompañante corrían un serio peligro. Él sí sabía quién estaba detrás de aquel secuestro, y no le cabía la menor duda de que los arqueólogos serían asesinados si sus raptores no recibían el dinero.

Y ése era un peso que no hubiera podido soportar.

Llevaría al líder de los secuestradores frente a la justicia, pero sería demasiado tarde para salvar a sus víctimas. Así que había aceptado el trato para ganar tiempo. A Q'aroum no le interesaba adquirir notoriedad internacional por la ejecución de dos extranjeros. Su país tenía la reputación de ser un lugar estable con el que se podían hacer negocios, y no podían arriesgarse a perder esa fama.

Así que, en pocos minutos y siguiendo sus órdenes, se pagaría un exorbitante rescate y el secreto sería desvelado. En Q'aroum las noticias volaban a la velocidad del viento. Para la mañana siguiente, toda la isla sabría que el «Ojo del Pavo Real», una de las joyas más valiosas del mundo y el más preciado tesoro nacional, había sido entregado a cambio de la vida de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos.

Al despertar, Serena oyó el batir del oleaje en la orilla y supo que estaba viva. Movió las piernas suavemente y apretó los dientes al sentir la arena caliente rascarle las heridas de los tobillos, pero el pulsante dolor le produjo alegría. Hacía unas horas había creído morir.

Y eso era lo que habría sucedido de no ser porque él la había protegido del ciclón con su propio cuerpo. Su peso sobre ella y el rítmico latido de su corazón habían sido su tabla salvavidas.

¿Quién era y dónde estaba?

Miró hacia el horizonte con los ojos entornados y llenos de arena. El sol la cegó y un agudo dolor le atravesó la cabeza. Movió las manos tentativamente y sintió calambres. Había tenido los brazos en alto toda la noche y apenas podía mover los hombros. Apretó los dientes al tiempo que rodaba sobre el costado y se incorporaba sobre las rodillas. Sus huesos parecían haberse calcificado y se resistían a moverse. Serena apoyó las manos en el suelo y abrió los ojos. Con la visión nublada, vio las esposas y recordó al brutal hombre que se las había puesto y a sus fieros acompañantes.

Sin embargo, no habían podido con ella. Les había ganado.

Se obligó a ponerse en pie pasando por alto el dolor de sus músculos. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero plantó los pies en la arena y consiguió estabilizarse. Entornó los ojos para protegerse de la luz. En el horizonte, el cielo tenía un color gris plomizo, pero por encima de su cabeza las nubes se abrían, dejando ver algunos trazos de un brillante azul.

El mar estaba encrespado y revuelto. La isla había perdido su forma original y había sido remodelada por las furiosas aguas. Serena se volvió lentamente y descubrió que el viento había excavado un hueco en el centro, en el mismo lugar en el que antes se levantaba la cabaña. Serena se estremeció al ver lo que quedaba de ella. Evidentemente, había colapsado, convirtiéndose en una trampa mortal que habría matado a cualquiera que la hubiera usado como refugio.

Cuando respiró profundamente el aire le dolió en los pulmones. Miró desesperadamente entre los escombros por si había alguna forma humana. Un nudo se le formó en el estómago ante la posibilidad de que el hombre estuviera herido. O aún peor…

Se giró lentamente.

Y lo vio.

Las piernas le flaquearon y se dejó caer en la arena. Sus ojos se abrieron de incredulidad.

El hombre se erguía sobre el agua como un dios de bronce. Desnudo. Elementalmente masculino. Potencialmente deseable.

El pulso se le aceleró y sintió la tensión acumularse en su interior hasta casi ahogarla. Afortunadamente, el hombre le daba la espalda y no podía ver el efecto que le causaba.

Lo había entrevisto bajo la luz de la linterna. Había pasado la noche abrazada a su cuerpo y casi había aprendido de memoria las curvas y las rectas de su sólido cuerpo. Pero nada de ello la había preparado para aquella visión.

Sus anchos hombros se estrechaban en una fina cintura. Su cabello negro y brillante le caía suelto hasta los hombros. Su piel era suave y radiante. Serena apretó los puños y deslizó su mirada hacia la curva de sus prietos glúteos, y sus firmes y torneados muslos. Abrió los brazos en cruz, y Serena contempló atónita el movimiento de los músculos de su espalda.

Él bajó los brazos y sacudió la cabeza. Miles de gotas salieron disparadas de su cabello, como pequeños diamantes. ¡Estaba a punto de girarse y descubrirla observándolo!

Serena se incorporó torpemente y caminó algunos pasos en dirección opuesta. Era tan primitivo… La representación de una masculinidad poderosa que podía tanto volver loca de pasión a una mujer como aterrorizarla.

Una oleada de deseo la sacudió, haciéndole sentir un ardiente anhelo de estar en sus brazos y sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

Sacudió la cabeza. Aquellos pensamientos eran absurdos. Acababa de sobrevivir al terror, al dolor y a la violencia. ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera invadida por el deseo sexual? ¿Se le habría cortocircuitado el cerebro o se trataría de una reacción química provocada por la situación extrema que acababa de padecer?

Súbitamente, ansió escapar y quedarse a solas con sus confusos pensamientos, pero no tenía dónde ir. Estaba atrapada en aquel islote con su corsario.

Darien se subió los pantalones y observó a la mujer mirar al horizonte en busca de señales de salvamento. Parecía perdida y desolada. Mantenía su esbelto cuerpo erguido por la fuerza de la determinación de hierro de la que había dado innumerables muestras. Tenía el cabello encrespado, muy distinto a cómo lo llevaba en la fotografía del pasaporte. Sus tobillos estaban llenos de heridas y ensangrentados.

Debería ser la viva imagen de un ser frágil y al que compadecer, se dijo Darien al tiempo que tomaba la camisa y se encaminaba hacia ella, pero en lugar de eso, no pudo dejar de fijarse en la perfección de su torneado cuerpo, en la seductora curva de sus caderas, las mismas que lo habían cobijado durante la noche hasta casi hacerle perder la cordura. Podía ver la tensión acumulada en sus hombros y en sus bronceadas piernas, que mantenía separadas y plantadas en la arena con firmeza.

Darien ignoró la voz de la tentación.

—Señorita Tsukino —supo que le había oído por un incremento en la tensión de su postura, pero ella no se volvió—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Contenta de estar viva —dijo ella, girando la cabeza—. ¿Y usted?

Darien observó cierta crispación en su rostro.

—Estoy entero —respondió, fingiéndose más animado de lo que se sentía—. Nos hemos salvado de milagro. Su colega, el señor Kou, se va a llevar una gran alegría al verla.

Ella asintió. En contra de lo que le dictaba la sensatez, Darien deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo, apenas tapado por un bañador. Las manos le sudaron. Hubiera querido hacerle olvidar el espanto de la noche anterior de la manera más directa posible, a través del placer carnal, pero la rígida inmovilidad que mantenía ella le iluminó y se avergonzó de sus pensamientos.

Era lógico que no quisiera ni mirarlo estando como estaba semidesnuda ante un hombre al que apenas conocía. Eso explicaba sus hombros alzados y la tensión que recorría cada uno de sus músculos. Debía de sentirse extremadamente vulnerable. Un peso le oprimió el pecho al tratar de imaginar qué habría sentido al verse rodeada de aquella banda de malhechores. Hubiera querido alargar la mano y consolarla, pero temió incomodarla.

Confirmando sus sospechas, ella se alejó unos pasos.

—En cuanto sea posible, enviarán un equipo de rescate por nosotros —intentó tranquilizarla él.

Ella asintió. Parecía tan frágil como un cristal que pudiera romperse con un soplido. El sol iluminaba su cabello rubio y su firme y elegante cuerpo. Darien contuvo el aliento. No sabía si se debía a la fuerza que irradiaba, al valor que había demostrado o al hecho de que era la primera mujer con la que pasaba la noche sin hacer el amor, pero lo cierto era que ninguna de las hermosas mujeres que Darien había conocido y poseído le había acelerado la sangre como lo hacía Serena Tsukino.

De pronto, ella se tambaleó y Darien corrió para sujetarla y ayudarla a sentarse. Se inclinó hasta que sus caras quedaron al mismo nivel, y vio que tenía sus preciosos ojos celestes desorbitadamente abiertos. Estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad.

—Tiene que entrar en calor —dijo él al tiempo que se quitaba la camisa.

—¡No tengo frío! —protestó Serena.

—Da lo mismo —Darien la envolvió en la camisa, aspirando el olor dulce y penetrante de su piel. El temor a que su vulnerabilidad le resultara irresistible le obligó a separarse de ella.

—¡Está herido! —exclamó ella al ver la herida que tenía en el hombro. Alzó las manos hacia él en actitud suplicante, como una esclava contemporánea arrodillada a sus pies, y Darien sintió el impulso instintivo de tomarla y poseerla, de dejarse llevar por la imperiosa necesidad de conquistarla y hacerla suya. Generaciones de sangre Kahtar corrían por sus venas, guerreros, líderes, piratas… Sus antepasados eran conocidos por su ávida pasión y por ser implacables cuando deseaban algo.

Casi podría sentir en los labios el sabor de su piel. Cada músculo de su cuerpo había adquirido la rigidez del hierro, el pulso se le aceleró con sólo anticipar lo que podía hacer. Recordó la sensación de tener su cuerpo suave y firme bajo el suyo, y la perfección con la que se amoldaban el uno al otro.

Sólo tenía que alargar los brazos y tomarla…

Y en ese momento vio la mirada perdida de Serena, la confusión en la que estaba sumida, y se avergonzó de sí mismo.

—¡Está herido! —repitió ella.

—No es nada —replicó él bruscamente.

Ella dejó caer las manos y desvió la mirada. Darien se sentía un autentico salvaje. Las reglas de la sociedad y su sentido de la responsabilidad debían bastarle para saber que no debía desearla tan visceralmente, y sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

En cuanto la miró por primera vez a los ojos, sintió que se quemaba por dentro. Pero su obligación en aquel instante era protegerla.

—Déjeme inspeccionar sus heridas —dijo con una voz aterciopelada que Serena recibió como una caricia.

Ella lo miró. Sus ojos eran de un azul, idéntico al color del agua en el que había buceado los últimos días. Y en ellos había algo cálido y ardiente. Sin embargo, sus rasgos se habían endurecido y parecía enfadado. ¿Habría adivinado las emociones que despertaba en ella? ¿Habría percibido el estremecimiento que la había sacudido al ver su torso desnudo o el esfuerzo que hacía para no seguir el rastro del vello que se perdía hacia debajo de su cintura?

Por su aire de seguridad y su magnífico estado de forma, intuía que formaba parte de un equipo de rescate de élite. Probablemente las mujeres se lanzaban a sus pies y quizá temía que la patética mujer a la que acababa de rescatar hiciera lo mismo.

Serena se ruborizó al ver sus labios apretados en un rictus. Sin duda, notaba el efecto que tenía en ella, pero era demasiado caballeroso como para mencionarlo. Sólo le quedaba confiar en que lo achacara al traumático episodio que acababa de vivir.

—Señorita Tsukino —él se sentó con agilidad delante de ella y le tomó una mano—. Déjeme ver sus muñecas.

Ella accedió en silencio y respiró pausadamente mientras él le inspeccionaba las heridas.

—Llámame Serena —dijo con voz quebradiza.

—Serena —repitió él. Y oírle pronunciar su nombre la hizo estremecer—. Entonces tú debes llamarme Darien.

Ella asintió.

—Darien —debería haber adivinado que incluso su nombre sería sexy.

—Tienes muchas heridas, pero si evitamos que se infecten, cicatrizarán pronto —él abrió las manos, y ella retiró las suyas—. Ahora deja que vea los tobillos —se inclinó y le tomó un pie, retirándole delicadamente la arena—. No está muy mal. No creo que queden cicatrices.

Serena asintió y pudo respirar de nuevo cuando él le soltó. Su proximidad la ponía en tensión. Estaba convencida de que podía leer sus pensamientos.

—¿Tienes alguna otra herida?

Serena creyó detectar un rastro de inquietud en la voz de Darien. Bajó la mirada. Tenía un gran moratón en el muslo y sentía las costillas doloridas. Se estremeció al recordar el forcejeo que había causado aquellos hematomas, los ojos brillantes y crueles de sus captores, las amenazas de mutilar a Taiki. Por un instante revivió la escena y estuvo a punto de vomitar. Pestañeó para borrarla de su memoria.

—No es nada —dijo, al ver que Darien le miraba la pierna—. Se pasarán con el tiempo.

Una exclamación en árabe escapó de la boca de Darien seguida de una retahíla que sonó claramente amenazadora, y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo salvaje y fiero. Luego, los volvió hacia ella y se dulcificaron.

—Perdona, Serena —tras una pausa, añadió—: Me indigna pensar que alguno de mis conciudadanos haya sido capaz de hacer algo así. Sólo puedo asegurarte que cuando lleguemos a tierra firme, te atenderán en los mejores hospitales y, si lo necesitas, podrás seguir una terapia —flexionó y estiró los dedos en un tenso gesto antes de continuar—. Y mientras te recuperas, los criminales serán detenidos y castigados —el brillo iracundo de sus ojos provocó un escalofrío en Serena—. Contamos con doctoras muy competentes con las que podrás comentar tú… experiencia.

Apartó la mirada de ella como si quisiera darle algo de intimidad, y en ese momento Serena se dio cuenta de por qué se había puesto tan furioso.

—Darien —dijo. E instintivamente le tocó la mano. Él se la tomó y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el brazo—. Ellos no… —balbuceó—. Sólo me hicieron daño para obligarme a hacer lo que me decían. No me…

—¿Violaron? —dijo él con voz ronca.

—No.

Serena se dijo que estaba bien. Que pronto habría sanado Pero no lograba borrar los ávidos ojos de sus secuestradores al posarse sobre ella ni conseguía librarse de unas constantes ganas de llorar que le bloqueaban la garganta.

—_Habibti_ —musitó Darien, acompañando la palabra con una caricia en la mejilla de Serena—. Has sufrido tanto… No es necesario que luches por más tiempo.

Serena reaccionó al poder curativo de sus palabras y al tono cálido y compasivo de su voz. Mecánicamente, se inclinó hacia él y se apoyó en su torso. Él la abrazó, y Serena comenzó a llorar. Darien le besó el cabello y susurró palabras de consuelo al tiempo que la acunaba contra su pecho. El calor de su cuerpo la envolvió y el delicioso olor de su piel, mezcla de agua marina y almizcle, borró de su boca el rancio sabor del terror. Su corazón latía pausadamente bajo su cabeza, poderoso y apaciguador.

Y poco a poco, el nudo de dolor y miedo fue deshaciéndose.

Pero aunque las lágrimas cesaron, Serena no quiso moverse ni separarse de la aterciopelada voz que calmaba sus sentidos.

Entonces, lo oyó por primera vez. El inconfundible sonido de un helicóptero aproximándose. Y con él, la certeza del rescate que, sorprendentemente, produjo en ella un sentimiento mezclado de alegría y desilusión.

Pronto, el ruido estaba sobre sus cabezas, y la arena se levantó en un remolino al tiempo que el helicóptero empezó a descender. Serena hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero Darien la sujetó con firmeza.

—Tranquila, pequeña —musitó—. No hace falta que te muevas.

Y Serena volvió a relajarse en su pecho. De pronto, se sentía exhausta e incapaz de reaccionar. Alzó la mirada y vio a varios hombres bajar del helicóptero. Reconoció a dos de ellos. Uno era Artemis, con el mismo aspecto de villano de la noche anterior, con su barbilla mal rasurada salpicada de gris y sus penetrantes ojos azules. El otro era un hombre joven al que reconoció como el cónsul británico de Q'aroum, al que había conocido a su llegada. En la isla no había consulado australiano, pero como Taiki era británico, su gobierno había apoyado la expedición internacional para estrechar los lazos con aquella pequeña nación rica en petróleo.

Artemis dijo algo en árabe, y a Serena no le pasó desapercibido su tono urgente y ansioso, y la tensión con la que Darien recibió la noticia y con la que respondió. Después, guardó silencio.

Neflyte Black, el cónsul, dio un paso adelante.

—Alteza, quiero expresarle…

—¿Alteza? —preguntó Serena, atónita.

Neflyte Black la miró fijamente.

—Señorita Tsukino, ¿se acuerda de mí?

Serena asintió al tiempo que se separaba de Darien.

—Me alegro de verlo —dijo finalmente.

—Lo mismo digo, señorita Tsukino. Es un alivio comprobar que está sana y salva —el cónsul deslizó la mirada hacia Darien—. Quizá convendría hacer una presentación formal —pareció esperar una señal de aprobación de Darien antes de continuar.

Éste asintió con un gesto seco, y Neflyte Black carraspeó antes de continuar:

—Señorita Tsukino, permítame que le presente al jeque Darien Kamil Ibn Makzan al Chiba, príncipe soberano de Q'aroum.

**Guau! vaya forma de conocer a un chico guapo, que te rescate de unos locos extremistas, el único detallito chiquitito es que es el Jeque, ups, aunque que Jeque guau si la chica tuvo suerte y le vio hasta el espíritu jajaja, bueno ya veremos que pasa con esta parejita, un beso y se cuidan por cierto Habibti significa: Mi amor (ya tan rápido y con confianzas Darien jejeje)**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Darien saludó con una inclinación de cabeza al guarda apostado fuera de la habitación del hospital de Serena.

—Alteza —un médico avanzó hacia él precipitadamente—, me temo que la señorita Tsukino está durmiendo. Quizá sea mejor que vuelva más tarde.

—Será una visita breve —replicó Darien.

No quería plantearse por qué estaba tan ansioso por verla. Durante el día, se había dedicado a sus obligaciones, visitando las islas afectadas por el ciclón y reuniéndose con el gabinete de gobierno para asignar subvenciones a las zonas declaradas como catastróficas. Luego, había sido informado sobre el avance en la investigación de los secuestros.

Hasta aquel instante, no había hecho nada motivado por un puro sentimiento egoísta, algo que llevaba esperando hacer desde el momento que dejó a Serena Tsukino en manos de los médicos. Tomó aire y entró.

La habitación estaba en penumbra y en ella reinaba un profundo silencio. En la cama, Serena dormía con el cabello rubio extendido sobre la almohada, enmarcándole el pálido rostro. Avanzó hacia ella mientras el médico, a su espalda, le informaba:

—Lleva horas durmiendo, Alteza. Puede que no despierte hasta mañana.

Darien se detuvo al lado de la cama con las manos asidas a la espalda, un hábito que había heredado de su abuelo. Un jeque siempre debía aparentar calma.

Inclinándose levemente, estudió el rostro de Serena y sólo respiró aliviado al notar el leve movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Los médicos habían dicho que sufría agotamiento y deshidratación, pero que su estado no revestía gravedad. Serena había sido muy afortunada.

Darien deslizó la mirada por sus muñecas vendadas, las ampollas en los hombros quemados y el gota a gota que tenía conectado al brazo, y apretó los puños con rabia. Cada vez que pensaba en los hombres que habían perpetrado aquel acto le cegaba la ira.

¡Claro que Serena había sido afortunada! ¡Tenía suerte de estar con vida, de que los raptores hubieran decidido dejarles morir lentamente en lugar de matarlos con sus sables! ¡Suerte de que su cabecilla no hubiera participado en el secuestro! Jedite al Muran era un maestro de la crueldad. Un hombre que no habría dejado escapar la oportunidad de ser sádico con una mujer tan bonita como Serena.

Pensar en ella en manos de Jedite le dejó un gusto amargo en la boca.

Estudió el rostro que había llegado a conocer tan bien en tan poco tiempo. El rubio cabello, la nariz recta, los pómulos esculpidos, la belleza del conjunto… Sus labios, aunque cortados y secos, tan sensuales; unos labios que no podía quitarse de la cabeza desde que la vio por primera vez bajo la luz de la linterna, semidesnuda, exhausta e impresionantemente fiera.

—¿Alteza? —la voz sobresaltó a Darien. Se giró y vio al médico con gesto preocupado.

—Ya me voy. Veo que está haciendo todo lo posible. Se lo agradezco. La señorita Tsukino y el señor Kou son huéspedes valiosos. Manténgame informado de su evolución.

—Por supuesto, Alteza.

Al tiempo que se giraba, Darien creyó percibir un leve movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Se volvió y vio que Serena intentaba abrir los ojos. La emoción le atenazó al ver que sus ojos brillaban al reconocerlo.

—Has venido —susurró.

Él se inclinó y tomó la mano de Serena entre las suyas.

—Por supuesto, pequeña. ¿Creías que te abandonaría?

En lugar de contestar, ella se quedó mirándolo con sus profundos ojos celestes antes de volver a cerrarlos al tiempo que su mano se deslizaba de entre las de Darien hasta posarse en la cama. El impacto de aquella mirada golpeó a Darien en el pecho y lo sacudió como una descarga eléctrica.

—Alteza —oyó de nuevo la voz del médico. Darien se echó a un lado para que pudiera tomarle el pulso. Luego, el médico continuó—: Puede que descanse mejor después de haber visto a su Alteza. Su presencia parece haberle confortado.

—Formé parte del equipo de salvamento que liberó a la señorita Tsukino y al señor Kou —explicó Darien, pasando por alto el tono especulativo del médico—. No es raro que me reconozca.

El médico asintió al tiempo que señalaba la puerta y acompañaba a Darien al pasillo. Éste reprimió el impulso de mirar hacia atrás para lanzar una última ojeada a Serena.

La habitación de Taiki Kou era idéntica a la de Serena, pero las contraventanas estaban abiertas y el sol iluminaba el castaño cabello del enfermo. Tenía la pierna escayolada y en alto, el pecho vendado y un gota a gota. Había resultado herido al intentar proteger a Serena de los asaltantes.

¿Por qué entonces Darien sentía cierta animadversión hacia él?

—Señor Kou, me alegro de encontrarlo con tan buen aspecto.

—Alteza, debo daros las gracias. Tengo entendido que es nuestro salvador.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Estamos muy felices de que usted y la señorita Tsukino estén bien.

—¿Cómo está Serena? —no podía ignorarse el tono desesperado de la pregunta.

—Está durmiendo. El médico dice que se recuperará al cien por cien.

Taiki se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y suspiró.

—Me siento responsable de ella.

Darien lo entendía bien. Aunque al menos Kou tenía el consuelo de haber hecho todo lo posible por ella, mientras que él se sentía culpable de lo que había sucedido.

—Quiero pedirle disculpas en nombre de todos los q'aroumíes. Nuestras fuerzas de seguridad no cejarán hasta encontrar a los secuestradores.

—¿Serán juzgados?

—Por supuesto —Darien sonrió con amargura—. Hace mucho que en Q'aroum tenemos un estado de derecho. Usted mismo podrá declarar contra ellos.

Taiki asintió.

—Si es que los atrapan.

—No le quepa la menor duda —Darien pensaba ocuparse personalmente de que así fuera. Una cosa eran las disensiones políticas, y otra, las confabulaciones violentas. El rapto era parte del plan de Jedite para desestabilizar el sistema democrático de Q'aroum; se ocultaba tras una máscara de extremismo político cuando en realidad sólo le interesaba el poder personal.

—Si no llegan acudir a tiempo… —dijo Taiki, pero Darien lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

—El caso es que tanto usted como la señorita Tsukino están a salvo. Es una mujer excepcional.

Sin embargo, sólo Darien sabía que habían estado a punto de no explorar el atolón en el que estaban. Afortunadamente, gracias a que conocía a Jedite, su primo segundo, y su manera de actuar, había orientado la búsqueda en la dirección correcta. De no haber sido así…

—Dígame —dijo, concentrándose de nuevo en Kou—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

—La verdad es que sí —dijo Taiki, titubeante—. Mi novia no tiene visado para venir a Q'aroum, y sé que puede tardar tiempo en conseguirlo…

Darien sintió que el rostro se le relajaba en una amplia sonrisa. Así que Kou tenía novia…

—Lo arreglaré inmediatamente —hizo una pausa antes de añadir—: Tendré que preguntar a la señorita Tsukino si tiene una petición similar.

Taiki Kou sacudió la cabeza.

—No es necesario. Serena no tiene novio.

Eso sí que resultaba interesante…

Serena se acomodó en el asiento de la limusina. Por fin salía del hospital.

Llevaba tres días deseando marcharse, pero el personal médico insistía en que se quedara hasta que recuperara la fuerza. Sólo habían accedido a dejarla marchar cuando amenazó con huir sin recibir el alta.

Y en lugar de un taxi normal, habían puesto a su disposición aquel vehículo de lujo, como si fuera alguien importante.

Miró por la ventanilla, y el coche se puso en marcha. Sabía que debía estar contenta con la perspectiva de volver a su alojamiento y continuar con su trabajo. Por algo había hecho de la arqueología marina el centro de su vida y, para su edad, se había labrado una considerable reputación dentro de su campo de estudio. Había mucho que hacer. Tendría que ponerse en contacto con el centro de arqueología marítima y pedir un sustituto para Taiki. Luego, debería ir a inspeccionar el pecio y comprobar si se había visto afectado por el ciclón. Se trataba de un barco en un estado de conservación excepcional para llevar dos milenios hundido, y le espantaba la idea de encontrarlo destruido cuando apenas había sido descubierto.

Además llamaría a su madre para tranquilizarla y luego se daría un delicioso baño.

Se revolvió en el asiento. No lograba entender por qué no estaba más contenta ni por qué sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago que se parecía mucho al miedo.

Miedo a que la casa en la que se habían instalado no fuera segura. Miedo a que fuera asaltada por hombres enmascarados. Había revivido tantas veces el secuestro, que le costaba creer que fuera algo del pasado. Pero lo era. El médico le había hablado de un pequeño problema político, asegurándole que Taiki y ella habían estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Aun así, Serena no conseguía librarse de la ansiedad, y se preguntaba si alguna vez lo conseguiría.

Miró hacia las calles iluminadas para distraerse con la contemplación de la vibrante ciudad. Pasaron por una gran plaza en la que había un colorido mercado en apogeo. Serena adoraba la ciudad medieval, con su entramado de callejuelas e inesperados espacios abiertos.

El coche tomó una curva cerrada, y Serena vio que delante tenían el palacio, iluminado como un castillo de Las mil y una noches, un lugar que invitaba a soñar con genios y alfombras voladoras. Las dos fachadas que daban al mar, de muros anchos y ciegos, lo convertían en una sólida fortaleza, un bastión inaccesible a los invasores. Pero las fachadas de tierra estaban delicadamente labradas y estaban precedidas de jardines de fantasía y sonoras fuentes.

—¡Oiga! —Gritó Serena, inclinándose hacia delante al ver que el coche se detenía frente a la verja del palacio—. ¡Ahí no se puede entrar!

El conductor la ignoró mientras hablaba brevemente con un guarda que salió de la garita del puesto de control. Luego éste, ante el asombro de Serena, hizo subir la barrera de protección y les indicó que pasaran.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó ella, atónita—. ¡Éste no era mi destino!

—Tengo instrucciones de traerla aquí —dijo el conductor con calma.

Serena se reclinó en el respaldo y su pulso se fue acelerando a medida que se acercaban a la puerta del palacio. Sólo había una explicación plausible: la llevaban al palacio para encontrarse con él, el hombre que había resultado ser príncipe de Q'aroum, el hombre que llevaba tratando de olvidar todos aquellos días; el hombre que había visto en sus ojos el deseo que despertaba en ella y que había sentido repulsión al descubrirlo.

Tragó saliva y se esforzó por asimilar que no tenía escapatoria posible.

El coche se detuvo, y un hombre con una túnica clara y turbante acudió a abrir la puerta. Ella se peinó el cabello con los dedos y alzó la barbilla. Sólo un gesto de dignidad podría ayudarle a superar una total humillación. Darien al Katar le había salvado la vida y se merecía que le diera las gracias. Después, no tendría por qué volver a verlo.

—_Masa'a alhair_, señorita Tsukino. Buenas tardes. Bienvenida —se trataba de Artemis, con un aspecto muy diferente al día del rescate.

—_Masa 'a alhair_, Artemis. Me alegro de verte.

—Igualmente, señorita Tsukino —dijo él, con una leve sonrisa que dulcificó su rostro. Señaló hacia las gigantescas puertas de madera y la acompañó al interior. En cuanto las traspasaron, dos sirvientes las cerraron a su espalda y el ruido sobresaltó a Serena, que tuvo que tranquilizarse recordando que no la estaban haciendo prisionera. Cruzaron una sala tan grande como un auditorio, y Serena se alegró de que Darien no hubiera optado por recibirla bajo el palio que ocupaba uno de los extremos. No necesitaba que le recordaran el abismo social que los separaba.

Artemis llamó a unas puertas talladas.

—¡Adelante!

Serena se estremeció al oír la voz de Darien. Había llegado el momento de comprobar si parte de las emociones que había despertado en ella habían sido producto de la tensión nerviosa en la que se encontraba.

Artemis abrió la puerta y se echó a un lado para dejarla pasar. Serena tomó aire y dio un paso adelante antes de quedarse paralizada.

Estaba segura de que sus ojos debían estar a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. También supo que debía decir algo, pero tenía la lengua pegada al paladar. Se pasó las manos sudorosas por los pantalones de algodón y Darien era aún más atractivo y más imponente.

—Serena, por favor, pasa —se acerco a ella, pero se detuvo a cierta distancia, mirándola con sus impenetrables ojos azules. Era tan alto y tan ancho de hombros como Serena recordaba. Llevaba el cabello recogido y vestía una túnica de fino algodón de color gris jaspeada del mismo azul que sus ojos. Por el corte vertical de cuello, se atisbaba el vello de su torso y su piel bronceada.

Serena respiró y se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y a olvidar la visión de su cuerpo saliendo del agua.

—Alteza…

—¡No! Darien, por favor —dijo él. Tomándola de la mano, tiró de ella hacia el interior.

—Darien —repitió ella, obediente. Y se quedó sin aliento cuando sus ojos zafiro brillaron al dedicarle una amplia sonrisa.

El corazón se le aceleró y sonrió a su vez automáticamente. El contacto con su mano le hizo pensar en su cuerpo presionado íntimamente contra el de ella y notó que se ruborizaba.

—Es un placer ver que tienes tan buen aspecto —dijo él con una voz acariciadora que Serena recibió como un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

Desde detrás, la voz de Artemis rompió la tensión que se mascaba en el arre.

—La señorita Tsukino acaba de recibir el alta. Supongo que está cansada.

—Claro. No la entretendré demasiado —Darien miró a su ayudante como si le irritara la interrupción—. Ahora puedes dejarnos —añadió con brusquedad.

—Buenas noches, señorita Tsukino —dijo Artemis desde la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Artemis —respondió ella, girando la cabeza, consciente de que Darien no le soltaba la mano—, gracias por lo que hiciste por Taiki y por mí.

—No hay por qué darlas —dijo él, haciendo una reverencia antes de salir y cerrar la puerta sigilosamente.

—Ven —Darien le hizo cruzar la habitación de la mano. Serena sentía una corriente eléctrica expandirse a través de su brazo por todo el cuerpo, y al aspirar el perfume de Darien sus sentidos reaccionaron de manera instintiva—. Toma asiento —Darien señaló un mullido sofá bajo, cubierto con lujosos almohadones.

Cuando se sentó, él ocupó uno enfrente, pero la distancia no borró el cosquilleo que Serena sentía en su vientre, ni el pulsante deseo que la quemaba por dentro. La vibrante conexión que había entre ellos era tan palpable, que resultaba inquietante. Ella jamás había sentido nada parecido.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó él.

—Estupendamente —dijo Serena automáticamente—. En el hospital han sido maravillosos.

—Los médicos pensaban que debías quedarte unos días más —dijo él, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Has hablado con ellos?

—Claro —asintió él—. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti y por el señor Kou.

Claro, de haberle pasado algo, el gobierno de Q'aroum se habría encontrado en una situación muy incómoda. El interés de Darien era una cuestión de estado, no personal. Después de todo, ella no era más que una extranjera que le había causado problemas. Sin embargo, y en contra de toda lógica, no podía evitar sentirse desilusionada porque no hubiera acudido a visitarla al hospital. Había pasado allí los días, soñando con él con la vana esperanza de que en cualquier momento entrara por la puerta. Y según pasaban las horas se reía de su propia ingenuidad. ¿De verdad esperaba una visita del príncipe, del jefe del estado?

—Muchas gracias por todo —dijo, forzando una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que le miraba a los ojos y se estremecía al descubrir en ellos un apasionado ardor—. Taiki y yo te debemos la vida.

—No me debéis nada, Serena. Erais víctimas inocentes, y mi deber era encontraros —Darien hizo una pausa—. Igual que es mí deber asegurarme de que estéis a salvo.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso no lo estoy?

Por supuesto que sí. Los secuestradores no tenían ningún interés especial en ella. Sin embargo, sólo pensar en ellos y recordar sus rostros enmascarados sintió una opresión en el pecho.

—Es mi responsabilidad que así sea —dijo Darien con el tono solemne de una promesa. Su mirada se endureció y apretó los dientes—. No pienso arriesgar tu bienestar. Hasta que detengamos a los secuestradores, residirás aquí, en el palacio.

**Neeeehhhh! Darien estaba celoso de Taiki, y el otro pobre ni vela en el entierro, si hasta novia tiene, jajaja, soy yo o como que Darien se toma muuuuchas molestias con Sere? 1ero. la rescata, (ok comprendo para no crear un problema internacional) y ahora la lleva a vivir al palacio?, aquí como que hay gato encerrado no les parece chicas? ya veremos que planes tiene Darien para Serena, mientras tanto un beso y cuídense mucho.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Alojarse en el palacio donde él residía para ser asediada por las absurdas fantasías que despertaba en ella cada vez que lo tenía cerca? Imposible.

—No es necesario —Serena se alegró aparentar una firmeza que estaba lejos de sentir.

—Sí lo es. Y así será —dijo él en tono que no dejaba lugar a discusión. Serena frunció el ceño. Nada de lo que sucedía en su vida parecía real. Darien añadió con expresión consternada—: ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Perfectamente —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente—. Sólo estoy confusa —y cansada. De pronto se sentía agotada.

—Necesitas descansar. Mañana hablaremos de ello.

—¡No! —protestó Serena. Y al ver que Darien enarcaba las cejas con el gesto arrogante de quien estaba acostumbrado a ser obedecido, continuó—: Preferiría hablarlo ahora. Tenía entendido que ni Taiki ni yo corríamos peligro —aunque ello no impedía que cada vez que recordaba el rapto sintiera una extrema ansiedad.

—No te preocupes, Serena. Aquí estás a salvo, nada puede hacerte daño —dijo él con una solemnidad que la tranquilizó al instante, Siempre conseguía que se sintiera segura y protegida—. Pero no estoy dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo —continuó él, mirándola a los ojos—. Los que te secuestraron están desesperados, y eso puede hacerles actuar de manera imprevisible. Para protegerte, he de tenerte cerca.

Serena sacudió la cabeza. La idea de permanecer cerca de Darien evocaba en ella absurdas fantasías que había prometido borrar de su mente al salir del hospital.

Y no llegaba a seguir el razonamiento en el que se apoyaba. De acuerdo con el personal del hospital, el secuestro se había tratado de un gesto político para causar un incidente internacional. Nadie había pretendido hacerle daño ni tenía nada personal contra ella. Mientras reflexionaba, se dio cuenta de que tenía la cabeza pesada y le costaba pensar.

—Preferiría ir a la casa del equipo —necesitaba volver a la rutina diaria y centrarse en su trabajo para olvidar lo sucedido. Y más aún al darse cuenta de que su debilidad por Darien no tenía nada de imaginario ni era una alucinación producto del agotamiento.

La atracción que sentía hacia él era real como la vida misma. La sentía en sus venas y en la efervescencia de su sangre. Nunca antes había sentido nada igual, y le daba pánico.

—Allí estaré a salvo —dijo para apoyar su decisión—. Nadie me molestará —concluyó, aunque no estaba segura de si intentaba convencerse a sí misma más que a Darien.

—Vas a quedarte aquí —afirmó él, como si no hubiera discusión posible.

La expresión de sus ojos hizo ver a Serena que nada de lo que le dijera podría hacerle cambiar de opinión, y despertó su indignación.

—Soy yo quien ha de decidirlo —replicó airadamente, pero se mordió el labio de inmediato al ver la expresión contrariada de Darien. Después de todo, era su anfitrión.

—Mientras permanezcas en Q'aroum soy responsable de tu seguridad —dijo con impaciencia—. Y lo seré mientras os conceda el permiso de explorar nuestras aguas.

Serena contuvo la respiración ante la velada amenaza. ¿Acaso pretendía insinuar que estaban a merced de su voluntad?

Darien relajó la expresión de su rostro. Sus ojos no delataban lo que estaba pensando, pero los mantenía fijos en Serena con una perturbadora intensidad.

Tuvo que decirse que, una vez más, su mente le jugaba trucos. ¿Cómo iba Darien a amenazarla con cancelar la expedición? Sólo ella pensaría algo así.

—Ven —dijo él bruscamente, al tiempo que se ponía en pie y le tendía la mano—. Ya lo discutiremos más tarde. Por el momento, debes descansar.

Serena pensó que era absurdo que se sintiera tan cansada cuando llevaba varios días en la cama, pero lo cierto fue que, al incorporarse, la cabeza le dio vueltas. La cálida mano de Darien la sostuvo con firmeza por el codo, y ella le agradeció interiormente su apoyo, pero de cara al exterior, se negaba a parecer aplacada. Alzó la barbilla y le miró a los ojos.

—Gracias por la oferta, Alteza…

—¿Pero quieres seguir peleando? —Los ojos de Darien brillaron con sorna al tiempo que deslizaba la mano por el brazo de Serena hasta tomar la de ella—. Ya lo discutiremos mañana.

Entonces sonrió, y Serena se quedó atónita ante la trasformación de su fisonomía. En una fracción de segundo había pasado de ser un autócrata contrariado a transformarse en un hombre sensual de carne y hueso. Y todo por la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios y hacía que sus ojos chispearan con complicidad. Con el dedo le hizo una caricia en la mano que despertó en ella un deseo anhelante, y Serena quiso creer que la fuerza que la atraía hacia él y que le hacía sentirse inestable no era más que producto de su debilidad física.

—Señorita Tsukino —dijo él finalmente con voz cálida y ojos entornados—, ¿me hará el honor de ser mi huésped por esta noche? Es mi manera de compensarla por sus padecimientos.

—Yo… —Serena se preguntó si sería consciente del efecto que tenía sobre ella—. Será un placer —concluyó con voz entrecortada—. Gracias por la invitación.

—Bien —dijo él, tomándola de la mano y prendiendo con ello una llamarada en el interior de Serena—. Mañana por la mañana —continuó con una sonrisa de satisfacción—, tendremos oportunidad de discutir el resto de tu estancia.

El sol brillaba en lo alto cuando Serena despertó en su ancha y lujosa cama. Escuchó el piar de un pájaro desconocido al tiempo que contemplaba las sombras que se proyectaban sobre las delicadas pinturas de frutas y flores que decoraban la pared.

Estaba viva y a salvo.

Estaba en casa de Darien.

Al recordar ese último detalle se incorporó bruscamente, sin poder despegarse de retazos del sueño que acababa de tener. Una vez más, un pirata fuerte y peligrosamente atractivo la dominaba. Un arrogante príncipe que la obligaba a obedecer todos sus deseos. Serena se revolvió al recordar lo íntimos que habían sido algunos de esos deseos y lo poco que a ella le había costado aceptarlos. ¡Cuánto había gozado con ser dominada! ¡Ella, que en la vida real jamás había dejado que ningún hombre la controlara!

Retiró las sábanas de seda de un manotazo y se levantó. Debería dar las gracias por haber tenido la mente ocupada en algo distinto a las escenas de terror que se habían convertido en un sueño recurrente los días precedentes. Y sin embargo, una vez despierta sentía mucho más miedo de los sueños eróticos, con Darien como protagonista, que de las pesadillas.

Había llevado una vida casi monástica los dos últimos años, entregada al trabajo y sin vida social. Quizá los sueños no eran más que una reacción física a una prolongada abstinencia sexual… Sacudió la cabeza. La abstinencia había dejado de ser un problema desde que se había dado por vencida tras dos frustradas relaciones sentimentales.

Los hombres no se sentían atraídos por su obsesión con el trabajo y su carácter independiente y viajero. Y, con el tiempo, había llegado a aceptar que ni el romance ni el sexo iban a formar una parte importante en su vida.

Entonces, ¿qué explicación tenía lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Cómo explicar la forma en que reaccionaba a la sonrisa de Darien, al roce de su mano? Se sentía como si el ciclón que habían padecido juntos hubiera encontrado su epicentro en el núcleo de su feminidad, pulverizando sus defensas y sus inhibiciones.

Sacudió la cabeza. La noche anterior estaba agotada y se sentía confusa por todo lo que había pasado. El terapeuta del hospital le había advertido que tardaría un poco en verse afectada plenamente por los acontecimientos.

Quizá ésa era la razón de que se sintiera tan rara, tan frágil y al mismo tiempo tan sensible. Tenía que tratarse de un estrés postraumático. La debilidad que la había invadido la noche anterior no tenía nada que ver unos ojos del color del océano, ni con una voz tan acariciadora como el terciopelo, ni con la mera presencia física del hombre más masculino que había conocido en su vida.

E iba a demostrárselo enseguida. En cuanto viera a Darien se daría cuenta de que sólo sentía hacia él una genuina gratitud. Así de sencillo.

Treinta minutos más tarde, seguía a una doncella por un laberinto de corredores que desembocó en un pequeño patio.

Al verlo, Serena se quedó paralizada. Estaba rodeado por una columnata de arcos de mármol delicadamente tallados. En el centro, había un estanque bordeado por docenas de surtidores y naranjos. El murmullo de las fuentes y el perfume del azahar cargaban el aire de sensualidad.

Pero lo que verdaderamente captó su atención fue el elaborado mosaico que decoraba el fondo del estanque. Se trataba de un enorme pavo real de varios metros de altura cuya cola abierta parecía mecerse con el movimiento del agua. Era de colores vivos y brillantes, y la precisión del dibujo era impactante. Serena se acercó hasta el borde y se inclinó para observarlo mejor.

—¿Te gusta nuestro pavo real? —preguntó una voz cálida, procedente de las sombras.

Serena no necesitó alzar la vista para reconocer a su interlocutor. El pulso se le aceleró y tuvo que admitir que quizá la forma en la que reaccionaba ante él no tenía nada que ver con el cansancio.

—Es espectacular —dijo sin apartar la mirada del mosaico—. Nunca había visto nada igual.

—El arte de hacer mosaicos es muy apreciado en Q'aroum. Los hay en todas las casas —la voz de a se aproximó, y Serena apretó los puños para resistir la tentación de huir—. Pero tienes razón, éste es excepcional.

Serena supo que se había detenido a su lado porque se le puso la carne de gallina y le temblaron las piernas. No pudo mirarlo a la cara.

Darien continuó:

—¿Ves cómo el sol le arranca destellos como si tuviera un fuego interior?

Serena asintió.

—¿El fondo dorado está…?

—Acércate —la interrumpió Darien. Y Serena supo que se había vuelto hacia ella porque sintió su aliento rozarle el cabello—. No es dorado. Es oro sólido.

—¿De verdad? —Serena se volvió a mirarlo—. ¡Pero si es una superficie de varios metros!

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, resulta ostentoso —sonrió, mirándola a los ojos, y Serena sintió que se le cortaba el aliento—, pero ¿qué otro material podía igualarse al resto? El pavo está realizado con piedras preciosas. Los violetas son amatistas, el verde, malaquita y jade. Hay además ámbar, topacio y lapislázuli.

Serena lo miró, atónita. No conseguía arrancar la mirada de la profundidad de aquellos ojos.

—Debe de haber costado una fortuna —balbuceó.

Él rió quedamente, y su risa reverberó en las paredes de mármol. Serena se mordió el labio sintiéndose ridícula. ¡Qué importaba el precio cuando los jeques de Q'aroum eran famosos por su riqueza!

—Mis antepasados adoraban la exuberancia y les gustaba presumir de sus posesiones. Este mosaico debe de tener más de setecientos años. Probablemente, el resultado de una campaña especialmente fructífera.

—¿campaña? —preguntó Serena, desconcertada.

Darien le dedicó una sonrisa que la derritió.

—Una campaña como bucaneros —explicó él, acerándose tanto, que Serena tuvo que alzar la barbilla para mirarlo a la cara—. Durante generaciones, los Q'aroum fueron piratas. Pedían un impuesto para dejar que los barcos atravesaran el golfo pérsico, y si no lo recibían, se hacían con un botín.

Serena contuvo el aliento ante la intensidad de la mirada de Darien. El sol iluminaba su rostro anguloso, intensificando la majestuosidad de sus altos pómulos y su aristocrática nariz. Un estremecimiento primitivo la recorrió, mezcla de excitación y miedo.

Una vez más, lo vio como un pirata, un hombre capaz de tomar aquello que deseara a cualquier precio. Podía verlo en la proa de un gran velero, cursando los mares y robando todo aquello de lo que se encaprichara. Quizá su herencia bárbara permanecía latente en él, cerca de la superficie del monarca moderno que dirigía el próspero y rico país.

Serena tragó saliva, súbitamente consciente del perfume que emanaba de su piel de bronce, tan cerca de ella.

—Entonces, ¿se enriquecieron con el pillaje? —dijo en un susurro.

Debía haberlo sabido, pero había estado tan centrada en el pasado remoto de la isla, que no había prestado atención a su historia más reciente. Era consciente de que. Era una zona de piratas, ¡pero no de que fueran los antepasados de la familia real contemporánea!

Él asintió.

—Y cómo ves, no les fue mal. El pavo es uno de los símbolos de la familia —la tomó por el codo y la con dujo hacia la columnata.

Serena se concentró en calmar su respiración. La mano de Darien irradiaba calor por su brazo, como una tea ardiendo a través de la ropa.

—Es un pájaro precioso —dijo, intentando ocultar su inquietud.

Darien le indicó con la mano que lo precediera y le indicó que tomara asiento en una mesa dispuesta en la sombra de la columnata. Ella se sentó y miró hacia el patio.

—Descubrirás que es uno de los motivos que más se repite en el palacio —dijo él, sentándose a su vez frente a ella—. También verás halcones, símbolo de la velocidad y el poder, y de la destreza del cazador. En épocas menos civilizadas se decía que representaba las mejores características de los hombres de mi familia, mientras que el pavo real era el símbolo de la riqueza y la belleza de sus mujeres. Esta parte del palacio se diseñó para el harén, y el pavo real fue un regalo en su honor.

Serena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al darse cuenta de que había pasado la noche en el harén del palacio. En su harén.

Llegaron dos sirvientas que dejaron sobre la mesa fruta, bollería y café.

Darien observaba a Serena. No sólo estaba en el centro de un complicado asunto de estado, sino que había algo en ella que lo había mantenido en vela toda la noche. Era alegre, fuerte y, por encima de todo, deseable.

Cada vez que la tocaba, sentía que temblaba, y su estado de salud le causaba cierta inquietud. Estudió su rostro, la forma en que parecía evitar su mirada y el rápido ascender y descender de su pecho como si sólo pudiera respirar superficialmente. ¿Necesitaría un médico?

Recordó la forma en que lo había mirado la noche anterior y cómo su pulso se había acelerado al tocarla, y sintió una íntima satisfacción al considerar la posibilidad de que lo que le pasaba no tuviera nada que ver con su salud.

—Claro que mis antepasados no sólo robaban oro y joyas —continuó, al tiempo que servía café para los dos—. También se apoderaban de dinero, de armas y de navíos. Los Chiba siempre han sabido apreciar lo bueno.

Darien observó el cabello rubio de Serena que el sol iluminaba mientras ella elegía una pieza de fruta. Sus ojos eran tan brillantes como un zafiro. Sus labios… Sus labios eran una tentación constante que ansiaba probar.

—Y eran famosos por su buen gusto en lo que a mujeres se refiere —continuó con voz grave, observándola atentamente. Serena tragó saliva, y él sonrió con satisfacción—. No les importaba raptarlas si era necesario —se inclinó hacia delante con la excusa de tomar una pasta y miró a Serena a los ojos. Ella lo contempló entre fascinada y atónita.

—¡No es de extrañar que tu familia tenga reputación de temeraria! —comentó ella.

—Visto desde el presente, parece un comportamiento bárbaro. Pero hace apenas unas generaciones las cosas se veían de otra manera. Mi bisabuela no quiso marcharse después de ser… liberada de su barco.

Serena abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

—¿Tu bisabuela?

Darien se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Después de conocer a mi bisabuelo, eligió quedarse. La gente dice que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—Pero ella no…

Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿No podía estar enamorada de un hombre de mi cultura? —dijo con indignado orgullo.

—No, no quería decir eso —Serena sacudió la cabeza—¿Cómo pudo formar parte de un harén? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—Ah —Darien bebió antes de contestar—. Lo que te preocupa no es la brecha cultural y racial que había entre ellos, sino el lugar que ella ocupó en sus sentimientos. Eres una romántica, Serena.

Ella lo miró fijamente, alzando la barbilla en un gesto que Darien empezaba a considerar como característico.

—No, me parece justo que ella tuviera que dejarlo todo por él mientras que él no renunciaba a nada —dijo Serena.

—Tendrías razón si no fuera porque ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella —Darien vio cómo los ojos de Serena se abrían de sorpresa, y continuó—: Pero no te angusties —se inclinó hacia delante y posó su mano sobre la de ella, que era tan delicada y fuerte como la mujer a la que pertenecía—, ya te he dicho que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Él le fue siempre fiel. Cuando la raptó era un hombre joven, y el harén lo ocupaban mujeres de su familia, no sus esposas.

Deslizó el pulgar por la sensible piel de la palma de la mano de Serena y notó que se estremecía. La forma en la que reaccionaba instantáneamente a su tacto le agradaba y le intrigaba. El pulso que le latía en la base del cuello le indicaba que hubiera preferido poder esconderse a su mirada. El aroma de su piel, fresco y estimulante, lo excitaba.

—De hecho —añadió, inclinándose aun más hacia ella movido por un malicioso impulso de provocarla—, fueron ellos quienes comenzaron una tradición familiar Desde entonces, los hombres Chiba sólo toman una esposa. Y cuando encuentran a su mujer, no la dejan escapar.

Serena exhaló un suspiró que se hizo sonoro en el silencio reinante. La tensión que se produjo entre ellos fue tan intensa, que Darien la percibió en cada uno de sus músculos y en la expresión atónita de Serena.

Le soltó la mano bruscamente, y ella la retiró debajo de la mesa. Pero allí donde Darien le había acariciado sintió un prolongado cosquilleo.

Era una mujer de contrastes, pura determinación y valor físico en un cuerpo sensual y femenino. Tan valiente y al mismo tiempo tan asustada por la forma en que su cuerpo respondía cada vez que la tocaba. Él se había convertido en su protector, pero lo cierto era que le intrigaba más que cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido.

Serena tenía razón en sentirse nerviosa.

Darien tomó una fresa y la mordió, saboreando su irresistible mezcla de acidez y dulzor. Pero sus ojos no se apartaban de Serena. ¿Sería tan dulce como una fruta de verano, madura y jugosa?

Serena apartó la mirada al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de café.

—Pero ahora tenemos que discutir el presente —dijo él. Ella asintió, y Darien continuó—: Ayer dijiste que querías volver a la casa que ocupabais antes del secuestro.

—Así es —dijo ella con tanto énfasis, que el cabello se le deslizó hacia delante—. Tengo muchas cosas hacer. Pronto llegará alguien para sustituir a Taiki y quiero visitar el pecio en cuanto sea posible.

—No es tan sencillo —dijo él, bebiendo a su vez.

Serena dejó la taza y se cuadró de hombros.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿El ciclón lo ha destruido?

Darien sacudió la cabeza. La devastación que el ciclón había causado no había dejado tiempo a preocuparse por los restos de un antiguo naufragio.

—No ha ido nadie a inspeccionarlo. El problema al que me refiero tiene que ver con el rescate que pagamos para salvarte.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Si nos salvaste, ¿por qué has tenido que pagar un rescate?

Era evidente que la noticia no había llegado a la cama del hospital, y Darien tomó nota mental de la discreción del personal médico.

—Teníamos razones para temer que vuestra vida corría peligro si no pagábamos el rescate —Darien frunció el ceño al recordar el momento en el que había tenido que tomar la decisión en contra de sus asesores—. Desafortunadamente, el plazo para el pago del rescate se cumplió antes de que pudiéramos notificar que habíais sido liberados.

—Entonces —dijo Serena lentamente—, el rescate se pagó.

—Así es.

—¿Cuánto te debemos? —preguntó ella. Y al ver que Darien la miraba con incredulidad, añadió—: ¿Cuánto pagasteis por el rescate? —preguntó como si estuviera decidida a juntar el dinero y devolvérselo.

—No has entendido bien —dijo él fríamente, alzando la barbilla en un gesto tenso ante la insinuación de que buscaba ser recompensado por haber cumplido con su aire antes de continuar—. El rescate no era dinero. Pidieron el Ojo del Pavo Real.

Serena arqueó las cejas.

—Lo he oído mencionar. ¿No se trata de una joya?

Darien asintió, aunque referirse al Ojo como una joya equivalía a describir el Taj Mahal como un sepulcro.

Era evidente que Serena Tsukino, al contrario que la mayoría de turistas, no creía que un viaje a Q'aroum debía incluir una visita a la colección de joyas de la corona. El Ojo era la pieza principal de la colección. Se trataba de un collar espectacular de oro macizo y las piedras preciosas que imitaban el dibujo de la cola de un pavo real. Su valor era incalculable. Cada una de sus esmeraldas tenía un precio exorbitante. Pero aún más importante era el significado histórico y cultural que tenía para Q'aroum.

—Sí, es una joya —confirmó Darien—, pero más que eso, es una de las reliquias más importantes de nuestra herencia histórica. Durante generaciones, ha sido el regalo que los jeques entregaban a sus futuras esposas.

Serena lo miró boquiabierta, y Darien, tras una pausa, continuó:

—De acuerdo con la creencia de nuestras gentes, puesto que la entregué para salvarte, ha sido el precio que he pagado para que seas mi esposa. Lo que significa que, en lo que respecta a Q'aroum, eres mi prometida, Serena.

**Mmmmmm... ºoº pues... como que no me esperaba esa... declaración? así ... que... pues me quede sin palabras... jeje, un beso.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Prometida. Novia. Las palabras bailaban en la mente de Serena.

Darien había hablado con una sonrisa burlona de los hábitos bárbaros de sus antepasados, pero en aquel momento su semblante era serio y su boca estaba apretada en un gesto severo.

Serena sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. La mera idea de estar prometida a aquel hombre era absurda.

Pero Darien seguía mirándola sin esbozar la más leve sonrisa.

Serena se estremeció al considerar por primera vez las implicaciones de la situación, y le recorrió una oleada de calor. No podía negarlo: Darien la atraía, y no por su poder o por su riqueza, sino por su encanto natural y su apasionada naturaleza. Tanto, que la asustaba.

Agazapado en su subconsciente, poblaban sus sueños. Y de pronto, mencionaba la posibilidad de una relación en la vida real…

—¿Creen que estamos prometidos? —preguntó con voz quebradiza.

—Así es. El Ojo ha sido el regalo que el jeque ha entregado a su prometida desde el siglo dieciséis.

Serena no necesitó que le diera más explicaciones porque conocía bien la importancia que tenían en su cultura los tesoros antiguos y el valor místico que poseían algunas tradiciones en Q'aroum.

Se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento mientras daba vueltas a aquel pensamiento en su mente.

—Pero todos saben la razón por la que entregaste el Ojo —razonó—. Es evidente que las circunstancias son muy distintas a las habituales. Y también pagaste el rescate por Taiki.

La manera en la que Darien la miró le indicó que las cosas no eran tan sencillas. El corazón le latió con tanta fuerza, que tuvo que aguzar el oído para oír lo que dijo.

—Así es. Pero no debes subestimar la fuerza de la tradición. Q'aroum es un país moderno y próspero en ciertos sentidos, pero en muchos otros sigue anclado en la tradición. La pompa y la ceremonia son tenidas en un gran aprecio. Por eso sigo siendo el jefe del estado a pesar de que hay un parlamento elegido democráticamente.

Bebió café con la apariencia de un hombre que estuviera manteniendo una conversación banal, pero las tensas líneas de su rostro contradecían su actitud. Estaba tratando un tema grave.

—La cuestión es —continuó finalmente—, que entregué el Ojo y volví contigo —la miró sin alzar la cara, desde debajo de sus pobladas cejas, clavándola en su asiento—, y para mi gente, la ecuación es muy sencilla: pagué un rescate y obtuve una novia.

Serena sintió aquella mirada como una prolongada caricia, y su cuerpo reaccionó despertando a una sensualidad que, dadas las circunstancias, parecía completamente fuera de lugar. Sacudió la cabeza como respuesta a las palabras de Darien y a sus propias sensaciones. Por más temor que despertara en ella, no podía seguir negando la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante él y sus palabras. Tenía que asumirlo: Darien la excitaba y despertaba en ella un desbocado deseo.

Esa constatación la dejó sin aliento al tiempo n sus ojos permanecían fijos en los de Darien. ¡Ella la mujer que nunca había soñado con príncipes azules, ansiaba entregarse a un hombre al que apenas conocía!

El sonido de unas pisadas que se aproximaban precipitadamente rompió el encantamiento. Serena pestañeó y consiguió apartar la mirada de Darien. Al dirigirla hacia el origen del ruido, descubrió a Artemis, vestido una vez más de militar.

Percibió cómo Darien se tensaba al instante.

—_Saba 'a alhair_, señorita Tsukino —saludó Artemis haciendo una reverencia—. Espero que se encuentre mejor.

—_Saba'a alhair_, Artemis. Gracias. Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

—También, señorita Tsukino —Artemis hizo una pausa antes de añadir—: Con su permiso, traigo noticias urgentes para el príncipe.

Serena no supo qué debía hacer, así que asintió.

Artemis se acercó a Darien y le susurró al oído:

—Ha sucedido tal y como temíamos.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? —preguntó Darien con evidente ansiedad.

—Shaq'ara. Hace menos de quince minutos.

Serena vio a Darien cerrar el puño mientras asimilaba las que, obviamente, eran malas noticias. Luego, con un ágil movimiento, se puso en pie.

—Serena, discúlpame. Aunque nuestra conversación es de gran importancia, tengo que acudir a una emergencia —mientras hablaba, hizo una señal a Artemis, quien saludó a Serena con una inclinación de cabeza y se marchó—. Continuaremos nuestra conversación a mi regreso. ¿Tendrás paciencia y me esperarás? —aunque tenía la entonación de una pregunta, Serena recibió sus palabras como una orden.

Podía percibir el peligro en la forma en que Darien parecía haber asumido el mando, en su aura de poder, en la fina máscara que lo separaba de un guerrero a punto de entrar en combate. Cualquiera que fuera el motivo que había encendido aquel destello intrépido en sus ojos, prefería ignorarlo. Esperaría a su vuelta regida en el cómodo refugio de su palacio. Entonces, discutirían la absurda idea de que un rescate la hubiera convertido en su prometida.

—Esperaré.

—Muy bien. Pide lo que desees. Mis sirvientes te atenderán —dijo él. Y desapareció por uno de los corredores.

Serena se pasó la mano por el estómago. Podía sentir de nuevo el sabor a miedo en la boca. La actitud de Darien le había hecho revivir el terror de unos días atrás. Pero ya no temía por sí misma, sino por el hombre que le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que la miraba, el hombre que había acabado con sus ansias de independencia y que había despertado sus anhelos de mujer. El hombre que, tras apenas unos días, significaba para ella mucho más que cualquier otro hombre que hubiera conocido jamás.

Al final de la tarde, Serena no podía estar quieta. Paseó por los jardines y recorrió los salones reales, pero nada consiguió sosegarla, y cada rincón le recordaba a Darien y las historias que le había contado sobre sus antepasados y cómo actuaban con sus mujeres.

Su mente invocaba imágenes, de Darien plantado en la proa de un gran navío, con los fuertes brazos desnudos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos brillantes ante la certeza de una nueva captura: la mujer que pensaba hacer su esposa.

Y por supuesto, esa mujer era ella.

Una y otra vez se dijo que no debía preocuparse, que sus fantasías pasarían, que eran lógicas después de haber sido secuestrada y de los momentos de pánico que había vivido, a los que se añadían las historias de Darien y el asunto del Ojo del Pavo Real.

Aunque lo que Darien le había contado era desconcertante, Serena se dio cuenta de que, pensándolo fríamente, era imposible que un hombre como él considerara la posibilidad de casarse con alguien como ella. No era ni mucho menos una princesa, sino una mujer trabajadora, australiana, sin ninguna sofisticación ni una belleza particularmente exótica. Y tenía la certeza de que Darien buscaría todas esas cosas en la mujer a la que hiciera su esposa. Así que entre los dos encontrarían alguna manera de salir de aquel atolladero sin herir los sentimientos de la gente de Q'aroum.

Pero, aunque eso era lo que le dictaba el sentido común, Serena no dejaba de imaginarse a sí misma como la prometida, o mejor, la mujer de Darien. Y cada vez que lo pensaba, la recorría un escalofrío de placer.

Se quedó mirando la lámpara del techo del salón en el que se encontraba y volvió a recordarse que estaba sometida a un fuerte estado de estrés debido al secuestro, que pasaría, que no debía preocuparse.

Pero también por enésima vez, otra voz le decía que la conexión que percibía entre ella y él no tenía nada de imaginario, que un impulso imparable la atraía hacia él y despertaba en ella el deseo de ser suya.

Admitir que ésa era la verdad fue una experiencia traumática. Y más aún porque sabía que la atracción no era meramente física. Razón por la cual aquellas horas de espera estaban siendo angustiosas. A medida que el sol descendía en el horizonte se decía una y otra vez Darien estaba a salvo, que era el jefe de estado y que los q'aroumíes no permitirían que le pasara nada malo.

Pero al instante la invadía el terror al recordar el peligro que había asumido para rescatarla a ella, así como la actitud decidida y obstinada con la que había partido aquella mañana.

Tenía que distraerse, que hacer algo para no pensar en él. Ya había llamado a su casa y había hablado durante una hora con su madre y con su hermana, Mina que estaba a punto de dar a luz y finalmente estaba haciéndose a la idea de que tendría que asumir la maternidad en solitario. Al colgar, se prometió que en cuanto dejara Q'aroum iría a hacer una visita a su familia.

Recorrió la habitación de arriba abajo como un tigre enjaulado. Sus ojos se posaron en un panel delicadamente tallado y, tal y como sospechó, al empujarlo se deslizó hacia un lado y dejó a la vista una gran televisión plana. La encendió y fue cambiando de canal hasta que una imagen la hizo detenerse.

Se trataba de un canal local. No entendió lo que decía el reportero porque hablaba en árabe, pero sí comprendió los subtítulos en inglés. Era Shaq'ara, el lugar que Artemis había mencionado y al que Darien había acudido hacía horas. Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente al ver un gran cráter en el centro de una calle. Alrededor, había escombros, hierros retorcidos y cristales rotos; se veían ambulancias y se oían sirenas.

Un estremecimiento de horror le obligó a sentarse. Era una imagen que empezaba a ser familiar en todo el mundo. Una bomba. Era la única explicación posible, a pesar de que Q'aroum era conocido internacionalmente por su estabilidad.

La escena cambió bruscamente a un primer plano de dos hombres. Uno de ellos era un anciano, tocad con un turbante. Alargaba las manos hacia otro: ¡Darien! Serena tardó unos segundos en reconocerlo porque iba ataviado con una túnica y un turbante tradicionales, pero sus rasgos eran inconfundibles.

Delante de los dos hombres se reunía una multitud que aplaudía a Darien y coreaba su nombre.

Serena apagó la televisión y volvió a caminar de un lado y a otro, frustrada por no llegar a comprender qué había sucedido. Fuera lo que fuera, Darien había acudido para apoyar y consolar a su gente. Una vez más la consumió la ansiedad. Si Darien había entrado en una zona de peligro, su seguridad no estaba garantizada.

Pero era evidente que ése no era un pensamiento que lo preocupara. Serena intuía que su sentido del deber estaba por encima de cualquier otra consideración. Si alguien estaba en peligro, acudía aun a riesgo de su propia vida. Lo había demostrado al salvarla a ella.

Lo que debía ser motivo de admiración, en aquel momento la irritó. ¿Volvería sano y salvo? ¿Por qué no daba órdenes a distancia?

Prácticamente había marcado un surco en la alfombra cuando, cerca de las once de la noche, por fin oyó unas pisadas que creyó reconocer. El corazón le dio un salto de alegría y se giró bruscamente hacia la puerta.

Darien se detuvo en el umbral. Llevaba la túnica con la que lo había visto, pero se había quitado el turbante, y Serena lo encontró espectacular.

—¡Darien! —Exclamó con voz quebradiza—. ¿Estás bien?

—Claro que estoy bien, Serena. ¿Por qué no te has acostado? ¿Pasa algo? —dijo él, clavando una penetrante mirada en ella.

—No —Serena tomó aire para frenar su entrecortada respiración—. Estaba preocupada —bajó la mirada con vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo le pareció ver una mancha de sangre en la manga de Darien. La miró y alargó las manos hacia ella—. ¡Estás herido!

Darien levantó el brazo para ver la mancha y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, pequeña. Es sangre de los heridos que he visitado en el hospital.

—Por la bomba —musitó ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—He visto las noticias en la televisión.

Darien le tomó la mano con aire protector, pero Serena intuyó que también él, a pesar de ser el príncipe soberano de Q'aroum, necesitaba apoyo tras un día tan espantoso como aquél. Para ella, en ese momento no era más que Darien, el hombre que la había salvado y, a pesar de que una voz interior le advertía que tuviera cuidado, decidió ignorarla. Apretó la mano de Darien y lo llevó hacia un sofá, donde se sentó junto a él.

—Pareces agotado —dijo, aunque lo que pensaba era que parecía fuerte e invencible—. Cuéntamelo todo.

Él la miró largamente con expresión inescrutable.

—No es apropiado para ti.

—¿Por qué soy una mujer?

Darien esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que Serena sintiera mariposas en el estómago.

—¡Qué suspicaz eres, Serena! ¿Por qué te ofendes con tanta facilidad? ¿No comprendes que los hombres de Q'aroum protegemos a nuestras mujeres?

Un estremecimiento de placer recorrió a Serena al oír que Darien quería protegerla porque era su mujer, y al mismo tiempo una voz interior protestó por esos mismos sentimientos. Pero su cabeza y sus instintos habían dejado de coincidir hacía días…

Darien se reclinó sobre los almohadones y la observó. Sabía que no debía disfrutar tanto de su compañía. Debería haberse retirado a su dormitorio nada más llegar, pero lo cierto era que le había emocionado ver la ansiedad y preocupación con la que lo esperaba, y no había tenido suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para privarse del placer de estar con ella.

—Pero yo no soy una mujer q'aroumí —dijo ella con voz pausada—. Y me gustaría que me contaras qué ha sucedido. Si es que quieres.

Darien la observó jugar con el dobladillo de su camisa mientras evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, y se preguntó qué estaría pasando por aquella hermosa cabecita.

—Alguien ha hecho estallar una bomba en la ciudad de Shaq'ara. Afortunadamente no ha muerto nadie, pero hay numerosos heridos.

Serena lo miró a los ojos, y Darien, igual que en otras ocasiones, sintió el impacto de aquellos ojos celestes como si fueran dos balas.

—¿Ha sido un terrorista suicida?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Esta gente no tiene ese tipo de convicción. Se hacen llamar fundamentalistas y dicen luchar por la recuperación de los valores tradicionales, pero no son más que criminales que quieren el poder —para su primo Jedite, «tradición» significaba la abolición de la democracia y la explotación del país en su beneficio. La mera idea de que algo así llegara a suceder hacía que Darien sintiera náuseas. Por eso tenía que acabar con él.

—¿Quién era el anciano con el que estabas en la televisión? —preguntó Serena.

Darien vio la mirada de interés con la que ella lo observaba, y admiró su rubio cabello, pero lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el control fueron sus labios, voluptuosos y sensuales. Tenía los labios de una houri, labios que ocultaban un tesoro para un guerrero exhausto.

Y de pronto la duda que llevaba días asediándolo se disipó, y con ella, el peso que sentía sobre sus hombros. De pronto, veía clara la decisión que debía tomar si quería proteger a su gente. Y, como jeque, debía ponerla en práctica sin titubear.

—Los terroristas dicen tener el apoyo de los ancianos de la comunidad, pero mienten. Hoy me he reunido con ellos y dicen que nunca aceptarán la violencia.

Serena asintió sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Darien sintió que podía perderse en aquellos ojos celestes que desde el primer momento habían actuado sobre él como un imán, y supo que cumplir su deber no le iba a costar ningún esfuerzo. Al fin y al cabo, coincidía con sus deseos más egoístas.

—Quieren desestabilizar el país —bajó la mirada—. Y, para mi vergüenza, su líder es un familiar mío. Un primo lejano que querría convertirse en jeque.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Pero si es un primo tuyo, ¿cómo puede…?

Darien abrió las manos.

—El título es hereditario, pero excepcionalmente, puede pasar a otro miembro de la familia Chiba. Ello depende de la decisión del consejo de ancianos.

Jedite estaba lejos de convencer a los ancianos, pero era evidente que pensaba que una campaña de terror contribuiría a hacerles creer que el país necesitaba un nuevo liderazgo.

—Tú rapto y pedir el Ojo del Pavo Real como rescate era parte de su plan.

—Entiendo lo del rapto para crear un conflicto internacional —dijo Serena, reflexiva—, pero ¿por qué no pidió dinero para comprar armas?

Darien asintió.

—Como te he explicado, el collar tiene un gran significado en nuestra tradición. Está asociado con la dinastía Chiba y con la creencia de que mi familia es la destinada a gobernar —hizo una pausa—. Quizá para ti sean ideas ingenuas, pero aquí se toman muy en serio. La pérdida del Ojo representa una pérdida de prestigio y mi ineptitud para gobernar —mientras hablaba, Darien pensaba en su padre y en su abuelo, y en los esfuerzos que habían hecho para sacar al país de las tinieblas. Él no les fallaría—. El equilibrio entre tradición y modernidad es muy delicado, pero yo creo en mi país y su gente. Tenemos que evitar el caos. Hemos identificado a los conspiradores y tratamos de capturarlos —lanzó una mirada a Serena—. El problema es el daño que puedan causar entre tanto. Por eso es fundamental que no demos ninguna señal de debilidad, ni por parte del gobierno ni por mi parte.

Se hizo un profundo silencio durante el que Serena intentó asimilar la información.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó finalmente.

Los labios de Darien se curvaron en una sonrisa. Se inclinó, le tomó la mano y tiró de ella con suavidad hasta hacerle sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Aquél era el lugar que Serena debía ocupar y no otro.

Ella tragó saliva, y Darien vio que el pulso le temblaba en la garganta. Hubiera querido tocarla, pero se reprimió. En lugar de eso, se limitó a girar su mano boca arriba y a acariciarle la palma lentamente. Oyó la respiración entrecortada de Serena y se dijo que no le costaría cumplir con su deber. Y que ella también lo disfrutaría.

Alzó la mirada con una expresión velada.

—Tienes razón, _habibti_, he de actuar —le acarició la mano y fue recompensado con un estremecimiento instantáneo que lo llenó de satisfacción—. Mi gente cree que eres mi mujer, que entregué el Ojo porque te amo. Para ellos, cualquier otra explicación sería una prueba de mi debilidad que no aceptarían en su príncipe —hizo una breve pausa antes de concluir—: Así que he de hacerte mi esposa.

**Ve que detallito, solo por rescatarla dando el ojo del pavo real, ahora Sere se tiene que casar con Darien (si bien que ella quiere que no se haga que no jajaja), quien diría que Darien nos iba a salir tan tradicionalista,verdad? y ya vimos que Darien es un gran líder y un gran líder siempre piensa en su pueblo, por eso el está dispuesto a "sacrificarse" casándose con Serena para mantener la estabilidad del país, pero ustedes que creen, lo hará solo por su pueblo o tendrá otros motivos un poquito mas egoístas? jejeje, un beso y nos leemos mañana**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Las palabras de Darien reverberaron en el cerebro de Serena mientras intentaba asimilarlas.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —exclamó retirando la mano que Darien sostenía para poder pensar.

—No bromearía sobre un asunto de tanta importancia.

Darien le sostuvo la mirada, y Serena sintió prenderse en su interior la llama de deseo que tanto la asustaba.

—¡Es imposible!

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso no es cierto. Sólo hace falta qué tu y yo estemos juntos.

Serena apretó los labios para contener una exclamación. Darien no podía estar hablando de «estar juntos» en un sentido personal. Para él sólo significaba un gesto político, una ceremonia para apaciguar a su gente.

—Es absurdo que estés dispuesto a casarte con una mujer sólo porque has pagado por ella un rescate —protestó.

Darien se transformó ante sus ojos, dejando de ser un extraño seductor para convertirse en un ser amenazador, con fuego en la mirada y las aletas de la nariz dilatadas por la rabia.

—¡Salvar a mi pueblo no tiene nada de absurdo! Mi deber como jeque es protegerlo.

Pero el mío no, fueron las palabras que Serena tuvo que reprimir.

—No quería decir eso —entrelazó las manos y se obligó a mirarlo con firmeza. Darien proyectaba en el instante una poderosa autoridad que emanaba de generaciones de arrogancia Chiba. Pero para Serena resultaba más fácil plantarle cara cuando actuaba así que cuando lo veía como una promesa de sensualidad—. Me refería a que tiene que haber otras opciones.

—Si tienes alguna sugerencia —dijo él, enarcando una ceja inquisitiva—, estoy dispuesto a oírla.

—Yo no puedo pensar en una solución —Serena abrió las manos en un gesto de desesperación—. No conozco la situación lo suficiente como para proponer nada. Pero la idea de una boda entre desconocidos es inconcebible.

Algo cambió en la expresión de Darien que le hizo desear que se la tragara la tierra.

—No somos desconocidos, Serena —susurró él, en un ronroneó que le sacudió hasta la médula.

Por un instante el tiempo se paralizó, y su sangre dejó de fluir mientras Darien se inclinaba imperceptiblemente hacia ella y el olor de su piel la alcanzaba. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no salir corriendo… o no echarse en sus brazos. Cuando la miraba así, llegaba a creer que sentía la misma atracción que ella había experimentado desde el primer instante. Darien era la personificación de todas sus fantasías: fuerte, protector, inteligente, honesto…, arrebatador. Demasiado bueno para creerlo.

Serena suspiró.

—Pero no estamos enamorados —dijo. Y cerró los labios, sorprendida de que aquellas palabras hubieran escapado de su boca.

—¿Enamorados? —preguntó Darien, mirándola fijamente—. ¿Estás enamorada de alguien?

—¡No! —Serena tenía la sensación de que cuanto más se esforzaba por buscar una salida, más se adentraba en el laberinto—. No. Pero tenía la esperanza de que… —calló a media frase. Le daba vergüenza tener que explicar algo tan personal a alguien como él, para quien era evidente que el matrimonio era una cuestión de estado y no una unión entre amantes—. Puede que algún día encuentre a alguien…

—¿Así que negarías a mi pueblo este matrimonio por una mera esperanza en el futuro? —Darien frunció el ceño en un gesto de enojo.

—¡Haré lo que pueda para ayudarte, pero tu gente no puede esperar que nos casemos cuando apenas nos conocemos!

—Y sin embargo, bastan unos días para elegir esposa —algo en la expresión de Darien hizo recordar a Serena la historia de sus antepasados piratas. Darien continuó—: Los q'aroumíes tenemos una vena extremadamente romántica. Mi gente está sorprendida de que su jeque haya pagado una fortuna espectacular por una mujer. Es un gesto que alimenta su gusto por lo dramático —hizo una nueva pausa, mirándola fijamente—. Están convencidos de que sólo entregaría un tesoro tan preciado por la mujer a la que amo.

Serena se pasó la lengua por los labios. Las palabras de Darien la embriagaban hasta aturdiría.

—Tiene que haber alguna manera de explicárselo.

—Serena, conocemos lo bastante Q'aroum como para saber que es una mezcla de tradición y modernidad. Sabes que el jefe del estado ha de poseer el poder que el pueblo le atribuye. Durante esta crisis, es fundamental que su confianza no se quiebre —Darien se apoyo en el respaldo y abrió los brazos—. Son lo bastante románticos como para comprender que actué por amor. Pero interpretarían como debilidad que haya entregado un tesoro nacional a cambio de la vida de una extranjera —apretó las manos en puños—. Y eso contribuiría a que Jedite consiguiera el apoyo del que ahora carece —tras una dramática pausa, concluyó—: Esa es la alternativa, y por eso intento evitarla.

Aunque fuera espantoso, lo cierto es que tenía sentido. Serena llevaba un mes en el país y sabía que Darien no mentía: el jeque era reverenciado y su prestigio era reflejo del de la nación.

Y además, estaba lo que había callado. El hecho de que no tenía por qué haberla salvado. Casi todos los países del mundo, incluido el suyo, se hubieran negado a negociar con terroristas. Su caso habría quedado en manos de diplomáticos y tecnócratas que los hubieran abandonado a su suerte.

Darien había incumplido la práctica internacionalmente aceptada arriesgando su propia reputación. Y lo había hecho para salvarla.

Serena sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. ¿Cómo iba a rechazarlo?

Darien esperó a que Serena se lo contara a su familia antes de ordenar que los esponsales se anunciaran al día siguiente. Para el mediodía, cientos de personas se agolpaban a la entrada del palacio para dar la enhorabuena a su príncipe.

Darien sonrió para sí mientras acababa de vestirse al recordar lo que le había costado convencer a su prometida. Serena había protestado y buscado todo tipo de razones para evitar la boda. De no haber sido arqueóloga, habría sido una magnífica abogada.

Pero el matrimonio era necesario y, finalmente Serena había accedido.

Cualquier otro hombre se habría sentido ofendido al ser rechazado, pero él veía más allá de la superficie y era consciente de que lo que ella repudiaba eran las circunstancias, no a él. ¿Quién no se opondría casarse con un virtual extraño? ¿No había él evitado el matrimonio hasta sus presentes treinta y un años? Serena temía perder su libertad y actuar movida por la necesidad. A las mujeres les gustaba ser cortejadas y recibir promesas de amor eterno.

Pero lo que Serena no podía ocultar, pensó Darien con satisfacción, era lo que sentía por él y cómo su cuerpo ardía en el mismo deseo que ella despertaba en él. Entre todas las excusas que había puesto la noche anterior, nunca había hecho referencia a una incompatibilidad física.

Los labios de Darien se curvaron de nuevo en una sonrisa al pensar en el día que la hiciera suya. Sólo pensarlo se le aceleraba el pulso. Sería su deber proporcionarle tanto placer como el que él esperaba obtener de ella.

Se ajustó el fajín de los festejos, bordado con los emblemas del halcón y el pavo real, y se miró por última vez al espejo antes de ir al encuentro de su prometida.

Serena estaba quieta como una estatua mientras unas mujeres la rodeaban con su constante charla al tiempo que la vestían. Era evidente que era un gran honor vestir a la prometida del jeque para su primera aparición en público. Llenas de alegría, le daban la enhorabuena y colocaban en su mano pequeños detalles: una pequeña caja de nácar, un ramillete de flores…

Pero a pesar de la lujosa vestimenta, Serena no tenía sensación de ser una princesa de cuento. Se sentía fría como un témpano y apenas había dormido. En su mente se repetía constantemente que Darien había insistido en que la boda era una necesidad. Su vida acababa de dar un vuelco, iba a atarse a un hombre al que apenas conocía, se convertiría en ciudadana de un nuevo país, y, Por más que Darien le hubiera prometido lo contrario, estaba segura de que su carrera profesional había concluido.

Además, y aunque podría viajar y tendría a su disposición un avión privado, viviría muy lejos de su hogar.

En parte había confiado en que su madre estuviera tan disgustada con la noticia, que le hubiera prohibido hacerlo. Y claro que había estado sorprendida y asustada, pero después de escuchar a su hija había sido comprensiva y la había apoyado. Ése era el comportamiento típico de su sensata madre. En lugar de ponerse histérica, Ikuko Tsukino le había dicho que sabía que era lo bastante razonable como para tomar la decisión correcta de acuerdo a las circunstancias.

¡Razonable! Serena se estremeció. Su comportamiento de los últimos días había sido todo menos razonable. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el parloteo de las mujeres la envolviera.

Quizá su comportamiento se debía a demasiados años de vida dedicada al trabajo y a ser sensata, a no haber dejado un hueco a la frivolidad. Desde el día que su padre las abandonó, había decidido ayudar a su madre con las responsabilidades familiares.

¿Dónde estaba su sentido común cuando algo en ella seguía deseando que aquella boda no fuera un mero acto público? Se ruborizó al recordar que había tenido un sueño erótico con Darien, que se negaba a dejarla partir.

¿Cómo podía ser tan patética como para desear algo permanente? La boda no era más que una farsa. Y en cuanto la situación política se resolviera, Darien se apresuraría a deshacerse de ella.

Un dolor le atravesó el pecho. El médico debía de estar en lo cierto. Sufría las consecuencias de una traumática experiencia y sus sentimientos hacia Darien, su salvador, eran exagerados. Lo que sentía por él no era más que un capricho pasajero debido a la gratitud.

Tendría que tomar parte en aquella obra de teatro y confiar en que sus emociones volvieran a encauzarse antes de que cometiera alguna locura, como decirle a Darien lo que sentía por él.

Algo interrumpió la secuencia de sus pensamientos. Un súbito silencio. La animada charla había cesado súbitamente. Abrió los ojos de golpe al notar que el aire se llenaba de electricidad. Lentamente, se volvió hacia la puerta para constatar lo que sus sentidos ya le habían indicado: Darien había llegado.

Efectivamente, las mujeres hicieron una reverencia, y él cruzó la sala, que de pronto pareció encogerse. El corazón de Serena se aceleró, la respiración se le hizo fatigosa.

«Sólo porque es alto y guapo», quiso creer. «Y porque te ha salvado la vida». ¿Pero explicaba ese razonamiento la forma en que se derretía por dentro y el fuego que le quemaba las entrañas? Tuvo que hacer acopio de su fuerza interior para mantenerse de pie, esperándolo sin apartar la mirada de sus increíbles ojos azules, que la contemplaban como si no hubiera nadie sobre la faz de la tierra.

Serena desvió la mirada y sonrió a las mujeres que la rodeaban.

Tenía que evitar creer que Darien sentía algo por ella o no conseguiría interpretar su papel. No podía olvidar que para él sólo era la solución a un problema. A pesar de la delicadeza con la que la noche anterior le sujetó las manos y las miradas aterciopeladas que le dirigía y que la hacían estremecer, no significaba nada para él.

Su reacción hacia él era la propia de cualquier mujer ante un hombre extremadamente atractivo que, además, poseía la integridad y el sentido del honor que ella siempre había buscado en un hombre.

Se cuadró de hombros y alzó la barbilla. La única manera de salir de aquella situación con la dignidad intacta era actuar como si él le fuera indiferente.

Darien dijo algo en árabe, y las mujeres salieron, lanzando miradas de soslayo hacia ellos. Luego, él se volvió, y la sonrisa que dedicó a Serena hizo que el corazón de ésta diera un salto de alegría a pesar del escudo con el que creía haberse protegido.

—Estás preciosa —dijo él, aproximándose.

Serena se acaloró al ver la expresión con la que la observaba. Tenía que recordar que el brillo posesivo que creía apreciar en su mirada y la sensual promesa que adivinaba en la curva de sus labios eran un mero producto de su imaginación. Sólo así podría mantenerse firme.

Pero todo lo que se decía daba lo mismo en cuanto él la tocaba, como comprobó en cuanto Darien le tomó la mano y se la besó. Un estremecimiento la recorrió y su pulso se aceleró al sentir su aliento en la piel y sus abrasadores ojos clavados en ella. Serena creyó enloquecer. Por un lado ansiaba volver a sentir sus labios en la mano; por otro, rezó para que no sucediera.

—Gracias. Tú también estás muy guapo —logró decir con voz ronca—. Pareces un príncipe de Las mil y una noches.

—¡Qué romántica eres, Serena! —dijo él, riendo, al tiempo que enlazaba su brazo con el de ella y la conducía fuera de la sala. Y con cada paso, Serena recordaba la noche en que él había estado pegado a ella para protegerla, su cuerpo fuerte y firme, el olor embriagador de su piel…—. A todo hombre le gusta que le dediquen halagos, así que veo que voy a ser muy afortunado al casarme contigo.

Serena perdió el paso y tuvo que asirse a su brazo con fuerza. Él se detuvo y, abandonando su tono humorístico, la observo con expresión sería.

—Serena, te prometo que todo irá bien. No te arrepentirás —ella lo miró fijamente y asintió, aunque en su fuero interno, y por razones distintas a las que él imaginaba, ya se había arrepentido. Él continuó con una calidez que hizo que le temblaran las rodillas—: Vas a comportarte con dignidad y elegancia, yo te apoyaré y el pueblo te adorará.

Mientras hablaba, se inclinó hacia ella, y Serena tuvo la tentación de cruzar la distancia que los separaba y apretar sus labios contra los de él.

La mirada de Darien brilló con un fuego interno y sus manos la asieron con firmeza, aunque Serena no supo si quería acercarla a él o mantenerla a distancia.

—No olvidaré lo que estás haciendo por mi país.

Por su país. Serena recordó las circunstancias como si la atravesara un rayo de sentido común. ¿Qué había estado esperando? No eran más que los intérpretes de una ceremonia con la que sosegar al país. Ésa era la realidad, y haría bien en no olvidarla.

A pesar de la tensión que la dominaba, consiguió interpretar a la perfección el papel de novia feliz. O eso dedujo del hecho de que nadie le gritara que era una farsante.

Cuando llegaron a la gran sala de la coronación, ocupó el asiento al lado del trono. Los asistentes llenaban el espacio al completo e incluso se desbordaban hacia las salas laterales. En cuanto los vieron, y como si se tratara de una ola humana, todos hicieron una reverencia. Serena sintió que la observaban veladamente y que un sordo rumor corría entre ellos.

—Tranquila, Serena —dijo Darien en voz baja, sonriéndola—. Haz lo que yo haga.

Y, súbitamente, el chambelán se puso delante del trono y anunció a los primeros invitados que presentarían sus respetos a la pareja.

Pasaron hombres y mujeres vestidos con exquisitas y lujosas túnicas tradicionales, otros con elegantes vestimentas occidentales, y también gente de origen más humilde. Todos recibían la misma cortesía y atención.

Serena sólo tuvo que sonreír y saludar con una inclinación de cabeza, así que pudo observar la relación que el jeque mantenía con su gente, y lo que vio la tranquilizó al comprobar que por ambas partes había un genuino respeto. Nadie la miró con animadversión.

Hasta recibió halagos que Darien parecía traducir divertido al ver sus esfuerzos por no ruborizarse.

Pasado un tiempo, Darien dio por concluida la sesión y ordenó a los sirvientes que dirigieran a los visitantes a la sala donde habían preparado un banquete.

—Vamos —dijo, poniéndose en pie y tendiendo la mano a Serena—. Necesitas un descanso.

Ella asintió mientras se esforzaba por disimular la reacción de su cuerpo en cuanto la tocaba, y Darien la condujo a una pequeña sala adyacente con espectaculares drapeados de oro y ámbar. En una mesa baja había frutas y otras delicias. Sólo al respirar profundamente Serena se dio cuenta de lo tensa que estaba. La audiencia había llevado horas. Desentumeció sus hombros haciendo un movimiento circular y se sentó en un sofá con mullidos cojines.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirá llegando gente?

Darien ocupó un sofá frente a ella y se sirvió un café.

—Hoy es sólo el principio. Seguirán viniendo toda la semana.

—¿Toda la semana? —exclamó ella, preguntándose cómo aguantaría si tras sólo unas horas ya se sentía exhausta.

Darien clavó en ella una de aquellas ardientes miradas que la dejaban sin respiración, y dijo en tono solemne y críptico:

—Hasta el día de nuestra boda.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

—¿Solo falta una semana para la boda? —el sol sacó destellos al cabello de Serena al sacudir ésta la cabeza violentamente—. ¡Es imposible!

Darien la vio palidecer. Era lo mismo que había dicho cuando le habló por primera vez de casarse, y Serena no sabía que su negativa había fortalecido su determinación de convencerla. Además, ya no había marcha atrás.

—Es la tradición, Serena —dijo. Y tenía que admitir que la aprobaba. Desde que había decidido tomar a Serena por esposa estaba ansioso por ejercer sus derechos sobre ella.

La obligación de cumplir con el protocolo público se había vuelto en su favor al impedirle actuar precipitadamente cuando sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse a los cambios que se estaban produciendo en su vida.

—Pues en mi país no lo es —dijo ella, apretando los labios en un gesto testarudo.

¿Cómo podía el carácter decidido de una mujer resultar tan seductor? Darien hubiera querido tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido.

—Comprendo que todo esto sea nuevo para ti y que nunca hubieras soñado que tu boda fuera así —Darien sintió un golpe de rabia al imaginársela en Australia, casándose con otro—, pero debemos cumplir con la tradición. Esta boda debe despejar cualquier duda que haya sembrado en mi pueblo.

—¿Y mi opinión no cuenta? —Serena lo miró con ojos centelleantes, y Darien tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, discutir con ella se estaba convirtiendo en su pasatiempos favorito. Estaba deseando que pasara aquella semana para que las peleas acabaran en reconciliaciones.

Era un alivio que hubiera recobrado su natural animación. Durante toda la mañana había estado espectacularmente hermosa y había actuado con elegancia y serenidad, pero Darien había tenido la inquietante sensación de que operaba como una autómata.

—Claro que podrás opinar. Habrá que tomar numerosas decisiones.

—¿Y si quisiera un noviazgo más largo?

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso no es negociable. Si hubiera un retraso podrían pensar que hay algún problema, y empezaría a correr el rumor de que la boda no es más que una pantalla de humo.

—Que es lo que es —dijo Serena, entrelazando las manos en actitud crispada.

Darien le dio una taza de café.

—Toma algo. Te sentirás mejor.

Serena aceptó la taza sin mirarlo.

—No creo que eso me haga sentir más cómoda con la situación.

—Has accedido a casarte conmigo —dijo él, bajando la voz—. ¿Pretendes echarte atrás? —frunció el ceño, sorprendido de cuánto ansiaba que Serena le contradijera.

—No —dijo ella tras una pausa—, pero ¿no es posible retrasar la boda un poco?

Darien se reclinó en los almohadones, observándola lentamente sin querer reflexionar sobre el inmenso alivio que acababa de sentir.

—Cuanto antes nos casemos, antes se calmará la situación, que es lo que todos queremos —Serena le lanzó una mirada que lo atravesó y que, como en otras ocasiones, le permitió atisbar un rincón del paraíso—. Ya discutiremos los detalles con mi personal. Entretanto, debes elaborar tu lista de invitados. Obviamente, tu familia se alojará en el palacio.

Darien creyó que Serena disfrutaría con esos planes, pero por su gesto contrariado dedujo que se había equivocado.

—No va a ser necesario —dijo ella tras una prolongada pausa.

—¿No quieres que vengan?

—Claro que sí —Serena le lanzó una mirada furtiva—, pero no podrán.

Darien intuyó que no se trataba más que de una excusa.

—Enviaré mi avión a por ellos.

—¡No van a poder venir! —Serena dejó bruscamente la taza sobre la mesa—. ¡Mi hermana Mina está esperando un hijo! Su estado es delicado y debe guardar cama.

Darien dedujo que las dos hermanas tenían una estrecha relación y que Serena lamentaría particularmente su ausencia. Era comprensible.

—La haremos venir en cuanto pueda —dijo, para tranquilizarla—. ¿Y tus padres?

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Me temo que tampoco. Sólo tengo a mi madre, y tendrá que cuidar de Mina.

Darien se reprochó su falta de consideración.

—Lo siento, Serena. No sabía que tu padre hubiera muerto. ¿Estabais muy unidos? —él no había olvidan el impacto de perder a sus padres en un accidente aéreo cuando era pequeño.

Serena se encogió de hombros, y de pronto se transformó en una niña.

—Eso creía yo, hasta que un día se fue de casa sin decir una palabra —dijo con amargura. Era obvio que la herida no había cicatrizado.

Darien sólo podía imaginar el espantoso sentimiento de abandono que algo así podía causar, y más a una edad tan temprana.

Sintió un impulso protector desbordante. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego y no pensar que Serena abandonaba a su familia y a sus amigos, además de sus responsabilidades?

La observó y vio que mantenía una actitud digna, casi rígida. Inevitablemente, se preguntó si la desaparición de su padre estaría en el origen de su radical independencia. En muchos sentidos, Serena era todo un enigma. Un enigma que estaba decidido a resolver.

—Yo perdí a mis padres a los once años —dijo, en un intento de tender un puente entre ambos. Y lo consiguió. Serena se giró bruscamente con expresión compasiva—. Murieron en un accidente de helicóptero.

—¡Oh, Darien! ¡Perderlos a los dos tuvo que ser espantoso!

—Mi abuelo fue mi tutor. Fui muy afortunado. Era un gran hombre.

—Seguro que lo era —dijo ella y, tímidamente, añadió—: Hizo un gran trabajo. Estoy segura de que estaría orgulloso de ti —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

A Darien le sorprendió comprobar cuánto le reconfortaban aquellas palabras y lo importante que la opinión de Serena era para él.

—Muchas gracias, Serena. Yo también pienso que tu madre debe de ser muy especial para haber tenido una hija como tú —vio con satisfacción que el color volvía a las mejillas de Serena. Ni siquiera al salvarla de su cautiverio la había visto tan desolada como cuando había hablado de su padre—. Estoy deseando conocerla —añadió. Y tras una pausa, continuó—: Entretanto, me gustaría hablar con ella antes de la boda —para presentarle sus respetos y asegurarle que cuidaría de su hija.

—Estoy segura de que eso le gustará —dijo Serena, un tanto intranquila.

—Así lo haré. Después de todo, pronto vamos a ser familia.

Seis días más tarde, el mundo de Serena se transformó completamente.

Se había desposado con el príncipe soberano de Q'aroum y recibido los vítores de aprobación de su gente. El mundo entero, incluida su familia, había seguido la noticia por la televisión.

Para Serena, todo había sido irreal. Hasta aquel instante.

Finalmente, cuando el reloj dio la medianoche, se encontró a solas con Darien.

A la hora de La Cenicienta. La hora en la que su vida volvería a la normalidad. O eso había creído hasta que vio cómo la miraba el hombre con el que acababa de casarse, y supo que su vida ya nunca sería normal.

Darien la observaba fijamente. Muy fijamente. Y la respiración de Serena se alteró al instante.

Durante todo el día había interpretado el papel de novia perfecta sumida en un estado de estupor, pero sensación de irrealidad que la había acompañado a lo largo de la suntuosa celebración se borró en cuanto Darien caminó hacia ella.

Aquello no tenía nada de fantasía: se había atado a él.

Sintió un escalofrío y los músculos de su abdomen se contrajeron con un sentimiento que no supo si era de miedo o de expectación.

Clavó sus ojos en los de él y lo que vio en ellos la dejó sin aliento.

Aunque estaba cubierta por el traje de novia tradicional, se sintió más vulnerable que cuando lo había visto por primera vez, en traje de baño. Entonces, él era su salvador, gentil y decidido en su papel protector.

Pero en aquel instante la desnudaba con una mirada ardiente y posesiva, que le atravesó el pecho y alcanzó el centro de su ser.

Dio un paso atrás, y él se detuvo, entornando los ojos.

—Debes de estar cansada. Ha sido un día largo para los dos —dijo con una voz acariciadora cuyo poder de seducción hizo que Serena sintiera pánico—. ¿Me ayudas? —alzó los brazos y sacó uno de los extremos del turbante blanco que cubría su cabeza —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que hizo pensar a Serena en un predador. ¿Estaría imaginando cosas?

—Claro —dijo ella. Prefería estar activa que permanecer a la espera.

Caminó hacia él sin prestar atención al insinuante crujir de la seda y el satén de su traje, intentando olvidar el pesado collar de oro que lucía en el cuello. El lujo y las joyas eran parte del cuento de hadas que la boda real pretendía escenificar. No la cambiaban en nada. Ella era una mujer inteligente y capaz, procedente de otro mundo. Y haría bien en no olvidarlo.

Serena tomó el extremo del turbante, esquivando la mirada de Darien. Hábilmente, él fue desenrollando la banda al tiempo que ella la enrollaba. Pero aunque intentó concentrarse en la tarea, el aliento de Darien rozándole la mejilla y el calor de su cuerpo despertaron sus sentidos.

Su mera proximidad era una caricia que descendía por su garganta y se le enredaba en la cintura. Como Darien tenía los brazos levantados, y ella se inclinaba levemente hacia él, se sentía desprotegida, expuesta, pero se obligó a no reaccionar, ni aun cuando sus senos se llenaron hasta empujar el corpiño del vestido.

Estaban a punto de acabar. Tomó el final de la banda e hizo el último doblez. Luego, dio un paso atrás.

—Gracias, Serena.

Ella apretó los puños al verlo con el cabello suelto, que enmarcaba a la perfección su rostro de rasgos marcados. Su boca. Serena contempló como hipnotizada sus sensuales labios, fracasando en el intento de retirar la mirada.

—¡Ya estamos casados! —exclamó él con una amplia sonrisa.

—Oficialmente… —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Oficial y moralmente. Completamente. No te escondas de la verdad.

Ella lo miró con ojos desorbitadamente abiertos.

—La verdad es que nos hemos casado por razones políticas y por la seguridad del país.

—Pareces Artemis y mis ministros —Darien frunció el ceño—: Cásate para ganar tiempo mientras encontramos a los rebeldes que pretenden destrozar nuestra democracia.

—Y eso es lo que has hecho.

—Sí, ¿pero es eso todo? —dijo él, acercándose sinuosamente—. Eres mías, Serena. Te has entregado a mí y no sólo en papel.

Serena, que los miraba con los ojos desencajados, exhaló el aire bruscamente. El corazón le latía en los oídos mientras trataba de convencerse de que había oído mal.

—Me perteneces —dijo Darien, ya a su lado, al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla y luego deslizaba los dedos por su garganta hasta agarrar posesivamente el collar que llevaba al cuello. El roce hizo que a Serena se le pusiera carne de gallina y que un ardiente deseo la recorriera por dentro.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó, jadeante.

—Igual que yo te pertenezco a ti —Darien se inclinó hacia ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Soy todo tuyo. ¿No te sientes poderosa?

Serena miró perpleja al hombre que había entrado en su vida como un vendaval y que había trastocado su vida. Debería estar furiosa, y lo estaba. Ésa debía de ser la razón de que todo su cuerpo estuviera en tensión y la sangre le fluyera por las venas aceleradamente.

¿O eran reacciones propias de la expectación, de la anticipación de lo por venir?

Estaba tan confusa, que no llegaba a asimilar la noción de que Darien la deseara. Hasta aquel momento, había estado segura de ser la única devorada por el deseo. Pero el fuego que había en su mirada era la prueba tangible de que veía en ella algo más que una circunstancial aliada política.

—Eres una mujer demasiado fuerte como para mentirte a ti misma, Serena —Darien recorrió con sus dedos el escote del vestido, quemándola con su tacto. Con la otra mano, tomó la de ella y se la llevó a la barbilla para hacerle sentir la cálida y levemente áspera piel de su mejilla.

Serena sintió que la atravesaba un dardo que llegaba directo a su vientre y desde allí se expandía como una deliciosa onda de calor por su entrepierna y sus pezones.

—No mientas —repitió él en un susurro—. No es tu estilo —giró la cara y le besó lentamente la palma de la mano con los ojos entornados. Y en ese momento, estremeciéndose, Serena fue consciente de que no luchaba contra él, sino contra sí misma—. No tengas miedo, _habibti_ —Darien musitó contra su mano—. Puedes tomar lo que quieras. Tú decides.

Soltó la mano de Serena y puso los brazos en cruz sin dejar de mirarla.

—Pero has de ser valiente —susurró.

Se trataba de un reto, y Serena supo que debía rechazarlo. Pero en aquel instante, todos sus sentidos clamaban por aquel irresistible hombre. Intentó pensar en todas las razones por las que debía protegerse, y se dijo que no podía permitirse abandonar aquel lugar, una vez el matrimonio fuera anulado, con el corazón destrozado. Debía mantenerse distante, conservar su dignidad intacta, y uno de aquellos días, la atracción que sentía por él se pasaría.

Darien le sonrió con expresión provocativa y retadora.

Un beso. Quizá podía permitirse un beso. Resultaba tan tentador arrojar por la ventana el sentido común aunque fuera por un instante…

La banda del turbante se deslizó de sus dedos suelo, y con ella cayó la última de sus murallas de protección. Finalmente, Serena cedió ante lo inevitable.

Muy despacio, alzó los brazos y los pasó por el cuello de Darien, hundiendo los dedos en su sedoso cabello Dejando escapar el aire sonoramente, se puso de puntillas y apoyó su cuerpo contra el de él. Aunque estaba muy nerviosa, se atrevió a más. Había perdido el control sobre sí misma. Los labios de Darien le resultaron suaves y blandos bajo los suyos. Sabían a fruta madura.

Serena cerró los ojos y, con la lengua, trazó su perfil, mordisqueándole el labio inferior hasta que él entreabrió los labios y ella pudo deslizar la lengua en el interior de su boca a la vez que se apretaba contra él. Sujetó su nuca con fuerza para atraerlo hacia sí y hacer el beso más profundo. Pero a pesar de que Darien respondió y se acomodó a sus movimientos, no llegó a entregarse. A menos en la medida que Serena ansiaba.

—Bésame de verdad —dijo con firmeza al sentir una frustración creciente. Se apartó lo bastante como, para mirarlo a los ojos—. Por favor, Darien.

Entonces vio los labios de Darien curvarse en una sensual sonrisa de triunfo al tiempo que sus ojos se iluminaban con un brillo posesivo y sus brazos la tomaban para estrecharla contra sí.

El beso que devolvió entonces a Serena fue completamente distinto, lleno de erótica energía y sensualidad. El corazón de ella se aceleró, una espiral de tensión creció en su vientre al tiempo que él se inclinaba sobre ella y la echaba sobre sus brazos con una urgencia paralela a la velocidad que adquiera su pulso.

Serena se entregó a aquel apasionado abrazo a ciegas, consciente únicamente de la llamarada de deseo que prendía en su interior. Su cuerpo ardía con cada caricia de las manos y de la lengua de Darien. Cada sensación era exquisita y arrebatadora. En aquel momento se sentía atada a él en cuerpo y alma. Se derretía, se aferraba a él, y él parecía estar absorbiendo su esencia con aquel beso, al tiempo que le devolvía más de lo que ella nunca hubiera esperado recibir.

Finalmente, Darien alzó la cabeza y el palpitante deseo que Serena vio reflejado en sus ojos le cortó la respiración. No había ni rastro de la cortés distancia con la que hasta ese momento se habían relacionado, sino una expresión fiera e intensa que la paralizó al tiempo que sentía la sacudida de un primitivo estremecimiento.

—Creía que nunca me lo ibas a pedir, _habibti_ —susurró Darien—. Eres la mujer más testaruda que conozco.

De un movimiento, la tomó en brazos. Serena se apoyó contra su pecho, dejándose envolver por el calor que irradiaba. Podía sentir sus fuertes músculos bajo las manos y oír el latido de su corazón.

—Ya eres mías —musitó él con una voz ronca y un tono triunfal que devolvió a Serena súbitamente a la realidad.

Darien dio la vuelta y cruzó la habitación, conduciéndola hacia un ancho y lujoso diván que ocupaba la pared opuesta.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Darien notó que Serena se tensaba, y se enfadó consigo mismo por haberse expresado de una manera tan cruda después del control que había ejercido sobre sí mismo durante todo el día.

Aunque había conseguido comportarse como un hombre civilizado, desde el instante en que la había visto con el collar de oro y diamantes que simbolizaba el vínculo de posesión que los unía, había sabido que acabaría por perder la batalla.

En aquel preciso momento Serena había pasado a pertenecerle. Ni la ceremonia nupcial ni las celebraciones posteriores habían sido necesarias para sellar su unión. Había bastado verla aproximarse con la mirada esquiva y adornada con el oro de Chiba, y sentir sus dedos temblorosos en su mano, para sentirse pictórico. Serena había puesto su vida en sus manos, y él no le fallaría.

Apenas había conseguido reprimir el deseo sexual que lo devoraba. Sólo las más rígidas normas sociales habían impedido que la tocara o que la arrastrara a una habitación vacía para poseerla con toda la intensidad del creciente deseo que sentía.

Pero todo eso había quedado atrás y ya había llegado ese momento. El beso que acababan de darse había sellado el acuerdo. La excitación hacía que la sangre le corriera por las venas y le tensaba los músculos.

El brillante satén del vestido se pegaba a las curvas de Serena como agua deslizándose por nacaradas perlas. Estaba deseando quitarle la ropa. Pero antes tendría superar un nuevo obstáculo. Era evidente que Serena seguía oponiéndose a su destino.

—¡Darien! —dijo ella con voz sofocada—. Bájame.

Eso era lo que Darien pensaba hacer. El diván era grande, y lo bastante suave como para acogerla. A él le hubiera dado lo mismo una áspera alfombra con tal de poder perderse en ella.

Esforzándose por actuar pausadamente, la dejó sobre el diván con suavidad y se echó a su lado, apoyado sobre el codo. El cabello de Serena parecía oro, y el aroma de su piel le embriagaba los sentidos. Sus senos subían y bajaban agitados, innegable prueba de su estado de excitación.

Darien posó la mano sobre su escote, deleitándose con el tacto de su piel desnuda, tan delicada y tan suave. Estaba seguro que todo su cuerpo era así, como el aterciopelado pétalo de una rosa. Deslizó la mano sobre el corpiño hasta que colocó la palma sobre uno de sus pezones. Serena exhaló el aire al sentir sus dedos retorcérselo delicadamente, y Darien se sintió atravesado por el deseo.

Tenía una mujer receptiva y apasionada, cuyas reacciones le provocaban una pulsante erección.

—¡Darien, no! —dijo ella con un hilo de voz muy distinto a su habitual tono firme y seguro. Darien sonrió, consciente de que aquel último obstáculo no iba a ser salvado tan fácilmente.

—¡Sí, Serena! —le susurró él al oído, lamiéndole el cuello y saboreando su dulce piel. Serena se estremeció al sentir sus labios primero contra su barbilla y luego en las comisuras de su boca. Gimió, pero Darien sintió sus piernas tensarse cuando intentó abrírselas con el muslo.

Inspiró profundamente para mantener la calma. Tenía que tranquilizarse o sería capaz de arrancarle el vestido y poseerla violentamente. De hecho, su cuerpo se pegaba al de ella por propia volición, y su sexo endurecido le rozaba la cadera.

La atrapó con el peso de su muslo y le tomó la barbilla para obligarle a mirarlo.

—No podemos hacer esto —susurró ella—. Tenemos que parar.

—Es demasiado tarde, Serena —dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Pero tú no me deseas más que por razones prácticas. Esta boda es pura apariencia.

Darien hubiera soltado una carcajada de no estar sus facciones demasiado tensas por el esfuerzo que hacía para reprimir sus impulsos. En lugar de eso, se colocó sobre ella y ajustó el cuerpo al suyo para que lo sintiera íntimamente. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Serena entreabrió las piernas para acogerlo, y él sonrió. ¡Claro que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto… sólo que ella no quería admitirlo!

—¿Crees que la manera en la que nuestros cuerpos se acoplan es pura apariencia? —preguntó con voz insinuante.

Serena sacudió la cabeza y apretó los párpados con fuerza. Darien recibió aquel gesto de angustia como una ducha de agua fría. Le acarició suavemente el labio inferior hasta que ella volvió a abrir los ojos.

—¿Por qué te resistes a lo inevitable? Me perteneces. Tu cuerpo lo sabe aunque tu mente intente negarlo.

La mirada de Serena se dulcificó por un instante, y Darien recupero la esperanza. Pero un segundo después, ella apretó la mandíbula en un gesto de determinación que el conocía bien. Era la expresión con la que la había visto luchar en la isla.

—Sólo nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro. Eso es todo —dijo ella.

Darien no daba crédito a que para Serena eso no tuviera ninguna importancia. ¿Estaría tan ciega como para no apreciar la exquisita naturaleza y la inexorabilidad de esa atracción?

—Deja que demuestre cuánto significa esa atracción —susurró él, deslizando su mano hasta el pecho de Serena y retorciéndole el endurecido pezón. La instantánea reacción de Serena, le bastó para confirmar sus palabras.

Serena sabía que se trataba de una batalla perdida y que su cuerpo sabía mucho mejor que su mente lo que quería.

—Por favor, Darien, para —él creyó ver que sus ojos se humedecían y retiró la mano al instante—. Éste no es un matrimonio de verdad, sino una alianza política. Un matrimonio de conveniencia —el gesto de consternación de Serena al pronunciar aquellas palabras fue como una puñalada en el pecho de Darien.

—_Habibti_, tú puedes ser muchas cosas, pero te aseguro que no tienes nada de «conveniencia» —le acarició el cabello y se obligó a ignorar la respuesta inmediata del cuerpo de Serena. Su fuerza de voluntad pendía de un hilo que podía romperse a la más mínima provocación de Serena, por más involuntaria que ésta fuera. Y sus labios hinchados por los besos, que le había dado y su cuerpo tembloroso por el deseo que trataba de reprimir, eran un reclamo a sus sentidos difícil de resistir—. Eres una mujer valiente, fuerte, sincera e increíblemente sexy —su tono se convirtió en un ronroneo—. Y eres mi mujer, ¿qué hombre en sus cabales te dejaría dormir sola la noche de tu boda?

—¡Tú no estás pensando en dormir!

—Claro que no, pequeña mía —Darien rió quedamente al tiempo que comprobaba con satisfacción que leve caricia de sus senos bastaba para alterarle la respiración—. Estamos casados, Serena. Y nuestro matrimonio es de verdad —le apretó el pecho, y ella se retorció de placer.

—¡No! —gritó, apartándole la mano y esforzándose por salir de debajo de él—. Tenemos que hablar.

Darien empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar, pero, por el momento, se me ocurre algo mucho más…

—¿Quieres quitarte de encima? —Serena le empujó por los hombros hasta que Darien rodó hacia un lado y se quedó boca arriba—. Gracias —dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada. Darien la miró y aceptó que la manera en la que estaba reaccionando no se debía a que estuviese nerviosa por la noche de bodas; su rostro reflejaba una desesperación que lo perturbó—. Accedí a casarme contigo para mantener la paz en Q'aroum, no para convertirme en tu amante.

Darien se tensó al sentirse insultado. Había protegido a Serena, le había dado su nombre, se había unido a ella, ¿cómo osaba reducirlo todo a algo tan prosaico?

—En cualquier caso —dijo finalmente, en tono amenazador—, el matrimonio es legítimo —hizo una pausa. La ira le atenazaba la garganta—. De acuerdo, con la ley de Q'aroum, tengo derecho a conseguir lo que quiera de ti.

Serena palideció, y Darien se maldijo al instante por haberse dejado llevar por su orgullo.

—Serena —susurró, contrito—. No me mires así. Sabes que jamás te haría daño.

Ella asintió lentamente, pero evitó su mirada. Tragó saliva violentamente mientras Darien deslizaba la mano por su garganta hacia el collar que la convertía en suya según la tradición Chiba. Luego, la posó sobre su pecho, que se movía al compás de su agitada respiración.

—Nunca te arrebataría nada que no quisieras darme —musitó.

—Pero no puedo…

Darien posó sus labios sobre los de ella con extrema delicadeza y fue dejando suaves besos por sus mejillas y acariciando su oreja con su aliento, antes de retornar a sus labios y besarla prolongadamente. Serena titubeó inicialmente, pero acabó por devolverle el beso. Darien se esforzó por mantener su ardor bajo control, pero pronto los besos se encendieron y se fueron cargando de electrizante erotismo. Serena giró el cuerpo hacia él y Darien le masajeó los senos, luego la cintura, la cadera y los muslos, apretándola contra sí, haciéndole sentir cuánto la deseaba.

Serena hundió los dedos en su cabello, le sujetó por la nuca para inclinarle la cabeza y encajar sus labios aún más en los de él. Darien podía percibir la creciente tensión que la dominaba y la violencia con la que se frotaba contra él. Serena dejó escapar un gemido, y Darien pudo saborear en su boca el dulce sabor del deseo. Todo su cuerpo se tensó ante lo que estaba por pasar, y tuvo que refrenarse para no acelerarlo, para no ahuyentarla.

Pronto…, muy pronto sería suya.

—¡No! —una vez más las manos de Serena se convertían en un muro entre ambos, y lo empujaban—. ¡No podemos! ¡Esto no está bien!

Darien la contempló y vio de nuevo confusión en su mirada. Nunca una mujer había puesto a prueba a un hombre de aquella manera…

—Lo siento, Darien, no pretendía… No debería haberte besado —lo miró furtivamente antes de continuar—. La verdad es que en ningún momento había pensado que tú desearas…

—¿A mi esposa? —¿qué había pensado, que mantendrían vidas separadas? ¿Acaso tenía él el aspecto de un hombre sin sangre?—. Se ve que tenemos ideas muy distintas de lo que es el matrimonio.

Serena se ruborizó.

—Evidentemente, teníamos ideas muy distintas de en qué consistía este… acuerdo.

—Matrimonio —rectificó Darien. ¿Era posible que Serena no tuviera ni idea de lo que significaba estar junto a ella y no poder hacerle el amor?

—En cualquier caso —dijo ella con tristeza—, da lo mismo. Tengo el periodo.

Darien se secó y sonrió con amargura. La ducha le había dado tiempo para pensar y planear.

Serena estaba asustada y necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse. Era tan valiente, que había llegado a olvidar lo traumáticas que habían sido las últimas semanas para ella.

Aunque no lo admitiera, sabía que lo deseaba; así que tendría que hacer acopio de paciencia. Porque a él no le cabía la menor duda de lo que deseaba: quería tener a Serena en sus brazos. Todo su cuerpo la anhelaba, y ansiaba darle el consuelo que ella necesitaba.

Estaban casados y no tenía la menor intención de pasar su vida matrimonial en un limbo. Tendría que encontrar una solución al problema antes de que la lujuria que su esposa despertaba en él lo consumiera.

Por más que la entendiera, le costaba creer que lo hubiera rechazado cuando estaba convencido, como lo había estado desde el instante de su encuentro en la isla de que ella también lo deseaba a él. Apenas podía esconder el deseo que sentía.

Siempre cabía la posibilidad de vencer su resistencia Por la forma en que reaccionaba a su tacto, estaba convencido de que si ignoraba sus débiles protestas, acabaría por hacerla suya. Y los dos disfrutarían un exquisito placer físico. No le costaría nada convencer al cuerpo de Serena de que se doblegara al suyo. Eso estaba claro después de lo que había sucedido aquella tarde.

Aun así, se resistía a forzarla a una intimidad a la que ella se oponía… —al menos racionalmente.

Darien quería a Serena en cuerpo y alma. Quería convertirla en la amante anhelante y solícita con la que fantaseaba.

Así que tendría que utilizar aquella obligada pausa a su favor y con sabiduría. La cortejaría, la tentaría, la seduciría… Hasta que ella fuera a él por su propia voluntad. Y, aunque lo negara con palabras, Darien tenía la seguridad de que eso pasaría más pronto que tarde. Serena no tardaría en ser suya.

Abrió la puerta y contempló la luz de la luna que atravesaba el arco de la ventana e iluminaba el pie de la cama. Su pulso se aceleró en cuanto atisbo el cuerpo de Serena bajo las sábanas.

Fue hasta el otro lado de la cama y se metió.

Ella se giró al instante, sujetando las sábanas contra su pecho.

—¡No puedes dormir aquí! —susurró, agitada.

Darien se tapó hasta la cintura en deferencia a ella, aunque no le había pasado desapercibida la mirada de admiración que había dirigido a su cuerpo desnudo.

¿Cómo no iba a notarla si la sentía como una ardiente caricia sobre la piel?

—Serena, recuerda: estamos casados. ¿Dónde quieres que duerma un hombre casado si no es con su esposa?

—Pero…

—Nuestro matrimonio es de verdad, _habibti_, no lo dudes. Soy tu marido y pienso dormir contigo cada noche.

Oyó que Serena contenía la respiración y, tras una pausa, se giraba hacia el extremo contrario de la cama. Él apretó los labios. Serena era testaruda, pero daría su brazo a torcer. Él había aprendido de su abuelo a ser paciente y a actuar en el momento oportuno. Además, tenía la certeza del triunfo. Y de que la victoria sería dulce y placentera para los dos.

Alargó la mano hasta tocar la seda de su camisón, que se movía al compás de su respiración.

Debía recordar sus circunstancias: el rapto, el ciclón, el súbito enlace con toda la pompa y el esplendor tan alejado de lo que Serena habría experimentado hasta ese momento de su vida. Y todo ello, lejos de su hogar y del apoyo de su familia.

No era de extrañar que se sintiera vulnerable y confusa.

—Shh, _habibti_ —musitó. Y se acercó hasta que acomodó su cuerpo al de ella. Al sentirla tensarse, posó el brazo sobre su cintura y la acercó con suavidad a él—. Todo irá bien. Relájate y duerme.

Su suave cabello le hacía cosquillas en los labios. Podía sentir el ritmo acelerado de su pulso, oír su respiración alterada y percibir el calor de sus femeninas curvas. Si movía unos centímetros el brazo, podría acariciarle los senos. Tenía una erección dolorosa y se estremecía por el esfuerzo de contenerse.

No podía ni moverse ni hablar.

Finalmente, un largo rato después, oyó que su respiración se relajaba, y sintió cómo su cuerpo adquiría el peso del sueño. Y ni aun entonces pudo Darien conciliar el sueño. Siguió la trayectoria que marcaba la luna en el suelo del dormitorio hasta que atisbo el resplandor del alba.

Serena se despertó lentamente mientras su mente seguía atrapada en un delicioso sueño donde Darien la sujetaba con fuerza y juraba que nunca la dejaría partir.

Cerró los ojos para prolongar el bienestar que sentía y para no romper la magia del instante. Se arrebujó bajo la sábana y se dijo que dormiría un poco más. Sólo un poco.

Pero en cuanto alargó la pierna y su pie recorrió un muslo sólido y muy masculino, salió súbitamente de su ensoñación. El corazón se le aceleró y abrió los ojos de golpe. Durante la noche debía de haberse movido. Estaba tumbada en diagonal y pasaba el brazo y la pierna sobre Darien, como si estuviera haciendo lo posible por atraparlo. Sólo los separaba la fina seda de su camisón, y, como barrera, resultaba inútil. Su cuerpo había despertado antes que ella a las posibilidades que le presentaba aquella posición. El camisón se le había enredado a la cintura, dejándole las piernas desnudas. El olor de Darien tentaba sus sentidos, invitándole a imaginar todo tipo de cosas que su mente se esforzaba en borrar.

El corazón le latía contra el pecho y la respiración se le entrecortó. Despertar en la cama con Darien era una experiencia… embriagadora. Excitante. Hubiera querido deslizar la palma de su mano por su torso, despertarlo con un beso y pasar la mañana descubriendo lo que se sentía al ser amada por un hombre como él. Sospechaba que debía de resultar magnífico, adictivo.

Y ése era el verdadero problema.

Ya había fantaseado demasiado con él. Poseía la lealtad y el profundo sentido del deber que tanto había buscado en un hombre. Las características de las que había carecido su padre. Era honesto y merecedor de respeto. Era alguien en quien estaba segura que se podía confiar.

Y nada de todo eso explicaba por sí sólo la manera en la que se le aceleraba el pulso en cuanto lo tenía cerca. No era sólo un ser virtuoso. Era también el hombre más sexy y seductor que había conocido, y en su imaginación, era un temerario pirata capaz de proporcionarle un placer que ni siquiera podía imaginar. Le confundía y le impedía pensar claramente. Destruía todas sus defensas. Y ya no podía seguir negando que lo que sentía era mucho más complejo que un mero encaprichamiento.

Se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué le habría dado tanto miedo descubrir que la deseaba? ¿Por qué no era capaz de aceptar el placer que pudiera proporcionarle mientras estuvieran casados?

Hasta la noche anterior, Darien había mantenido su atracción por ella tan controlada, que la había desconcertado. Pero no era la sorpresa lo que le había hecho rechazarlo, sino la seguridad de que, con su cuerpo, también le entregaría su corazón.

Y ése era un riesgo que no podía correr.

—¿Estás despierta, Serena? —su voz le acarició la oreja, sobresaltándola.

Alzó la cabeza y lo miró, al tiempo que se incorporaba precipitadamente.

—Siento haberte quitado sitio. No…

Darien le tapo la boca con la mano, Y algo se retorció en su interior en cuanto la tocó.

—No te disculpes, Serena —retiró al mano lentamente, arrastrando su labio inferior suavemente con su pulgar. Luego siguió la línea de su cuello sensualmente. Y sus ojos azules centellearon—. Me encanta tenerte a mi lado mientras duermes —añadió. Retiró la mano y, cambiando de tono, continuó—: Pero ya que te has despertado, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha —se giró para poner los pies en el suelo al tiempo que apartaba las sábanas.

Estaba desnudo, y Serena abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al comprobar que tenía una enorme erección. Lo observó dirigirse al cuarto de baño lentamente. La luz proyectaba sombras sobre los músculos de sus piernas, su espalda y sus nalgas. Y de pronto, se avergonzó de estar devorándolo con la mirada.

—¿En marcha para qué? —preguntó con voz quebradiza.

Darien se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y giró la cabeza. Incluso a aquella distancia, su mirada inquietó a Serena.

—Para ir de luna de miel, por supuesto.

**hablando de noviazgos express, creo que estos dos se llevan el premio, que emoción ya se casaron! se pueden creer que Serena no quiere aceptar a Darien? que onda? pues si no lo quiere ella, yo me apunto,jajaja; a ver que levante la mano quien se "sacrifica" también? jajaja, bueno este fue capitulo triple, ya que mañana y pasado no podré subir, así que nos leemos hasta el sábado otra vez, aunque intentaré escaparme para actualizar no prometo nada, Ok?, un beso y se me cuidan mucho.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

—¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? —preguntó Serena con voz temblorosa.

—Claro que sí —dijo Darien con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Tienes miedo?

—No —replicó Serena, pero se sentía torpe y estaba segura de que iba a hacer el ridículo. Además, cuando Darien le sonreía así, perdía el control, lo que le impedía dominar la vela de una tabla de windsurf que ya de por sí parecía tener vida propia.

—¿Quieres que me suba detrás de ti y te ayude? —preguntó él con expresión inocente, pero en tono insinuante.

Serena sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. Ya había experimentado la sensación de tenerlo detrás, abrazándola, y sabía que era mejor evitarlo. Había ocurrido el día anterior, cuando le intentaba enseñar a tirar al arco. Había tenido que recurrir a una extrema frialdad al sentir cómo Darien se amoldaba a su cuerpo y le rodeaba con sus brazos al tiempo que le susurraba las instrucciones para montar la flecha. Le habían temblado las piernas de tal manera que había sido un milagro que lograra alcanzar la diana.

—¡Serena, cuidado! —gritó Darien.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Ya tenía la ola encima y, cuando se echó hacia atrás para no perder el equilibrio, se cayó al agua entre carcajadas. Era la quinta vez que repetía aquella escena. La risa se le cortó en cuanto notó que Darien le sujetaba la cabeza para sacársela del agua.

—Ya puedes soltarme —musitó, abriendo los ojos y descubriendo los de Darien clavados en ella con un ardor que la dejó sin aire. Había entre ellos una corriente poderosa, una muda comunicación imposible de ignorar.

Darien la soltó y sujetó la tabla. Ella hizo pié en la suave arena y respiró profundamente.

No había pasado nada. Sólo la contracción que sentía en su vientre cuando Darien la miraba de aquella manera, como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo que ella.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a la orilla? —preguntó él con un gesto impasible.

Durante la semana previa, Serena había aprendido algunas cosas sobre su marido. Entre otras, que aquella era la expresión que utilizaba cuando pretendía ocultar sus emociones.

—No —sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que tomaba la tabla y, como otras veces, se decía que lo que sintiera Darien no era de su incumbencia—. Todavía no quiero darme por vencida.

Darien volvió a dedicarle una arrebatadora sonrisa.

—¿Por qué será que esperaba esa respuesta?

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa involuntariamente. También él la había conocido a lo largo de aquellos días y sabía que no le gustaba ser derrotada.

—¿Por pura casualidad? —bromeó, poniéndose de pie sobre la tabla.

En lugar de contestar, Darien le ayudó a subir la vela. Una pequeña ola la alcanzó, y Serena logró mantenerse vertical. Por un instante, se quedó paralizada, convencida de que acabaría por perder el equilibrio y se caería. Pero súbitamente, el viento hinchó la vela, y la tabla avanzó.

—Echa el peso hacia atrás —le instruyó Darien.

Pero Serena lo había hecho instintivamente y el viento la arrastró hacia delante. ¡Lo había conseguido! Con suavidad, cambió la posición de las manos para asirse con más firmeza. El viento arreció, y en cuestión de segundos Serena estaba capeando las olas.

Darien tenía razón: la sensación de libertad y poder que se sentía era incomparable. Sólo estaban ella y el mar. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera probado antes? Por la misma razón que todo lo demás: había estado demasiado ocupada trabajando.

Una gran ola la alcanzó y rompió el delicado equilibrio que había alcanzado. Aunque la vio llegar no pudo hacer nada para evitarla y se cayó al agua.

—¿Lo has visto? —gritó al emerger, buscando a Darien con la mirada. Debía de haberla seguido nadando, pues estaba a unos metros de ella.

—Claro —dijo él al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

En aquel punto el agua era poco profunda, y todo su torso quedó a la vista. Serena deslizó la mirada por sus anchos hombros y por el vello que le cubría el pecho y que, tal y como sabía, se estrechaba hasta perderse por debajo de su cintura. Lo había descubierto después de verlo cada noche y cada mañana. Y a medida que pasaban los días, se hacía más difícil resistir la tentación de alargar la mano para acariciarlo y trazar su huella con los dedos.

—Serena, ¿estás bien?

Serena desvió la mirada por temor a que Darien pudiera leer lo que pensaba.

—Por supuesto —dijo con fingido entusiasmo—. ¡Ha sido fantástico! —alargó al mano hacia la tabla al mismo tiempo que él. Comparada con la suya, la de Darien era grande y fuerte, igual que el resto de su cuerpo…

Serena se enfureció consigo misma. Tenía que dejar de tener ese tipo de pensamientos.

—¿Quieres seguir probando?

—No, gracias. Creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente.

—Como quieras —dijo él en un tono impersonal que no permitió adivinar a Serena si se daba cuenta de que no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de ellos dos juntos. Se mordió el labio camino de la playa, rogando no ser tan transparente como temía ser.

El problema era que habían pasado la semana juntos, disfrutando de una aparente luna de miel en una antigua fortaleza reconvertida en retiro de vacaciones, en la aislada costa norte de la isla. Darien le había dicho que se esperaba de ellos que fueran de luna de miel y que debían cumplir con el ritual para no dar lugar a rumores.

Pero pasar más tiempo con Darien sólo había contribuido a afianzar lo que sentía por él. Y, por otro lado, le había descubierto nuevas facetas de su personalidad, un Darien que disfrutaba de las pequeñas cosas, como montar a caballo por las mañanas en la playa o bucear en los arrecifes de coral. Y a lo largo de esos días, también había descubierto que su sonrisa podía ser tan sensual como el beso que le había dado días atrás. Un beso que parecía tan lejano…

Suspiró profundamente mientras salía del agua tirando de la tabla. Era una estupidez desear que aquel beso se repitiera, y estaría loca si eso era lo que anhelaba.

Pero lo cierto era que, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, sentía que su fuerza de voluntad se debilitaba. ¿Cómo iba a mantenerse firme si Darien era un fantástico compañero?

Hasta se había molestado en enseñarle algo de árabe. Lo malo era que se concentraba tanto en sus labios en los evocativos sonidos que emitían, que apenas podía recordar los significados.

Al llegar a la orilla, Darien tomó la tabla y la guardó en un cobertizo. Serena rehusó mirarlo para no volver a extasiarse en la perfección de su musculoso cuerpo, y se distrajo con la contemplación del sol reflejado en el agua.

—¿Echas de menos tu trabajo? —la voz de Darien le llegó desde detrás—. ¿Preferirías estar en este momento en tu bote, inspeccionando el fondo marino?

Serena intuyó que se trataba de una pregunta cargada.

—No era eso en lo que pensaba —dijo. Y no mentía—. Sólo estaba disfrutando de la vista.

Era cierto que aquéllas eran las primeras vacaciones que se tomaba en años. Pero no era menos cierto que Darien había hecho que fueran muy especiales. A pesar de la tensión que la paralizaba cada noche cuando él se metía en la cama, o cuando lo descubría mirándola intensamente, había sido una semana divertida y apasionante, el perfecto antídoto para el estrés que había experimentado los días previos.

Darien había respetado sus deseos y no se había intentado propasar. De hecho, Serena no recordaba haber sido tratada con tanta atención y respeto como lo había sido por Darien.

Giró la cabeza hacia él.

—Gracias Darien, han sido unas vacaciones maravillosas.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa que la hizo estremecer.

Ha sido un placer, Serena. Una luna de miel ha de ser especial —dijo. Serena fue a decir que aquélla no era se propiamente una luna de miel, pero cambió de idea. Darien continuó—: Y me alegra saber que no estás ansiosa por volver al trabajo —la envolvió con una toalla al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada de aprobación—. Cuando volvamos a la capital, te agradeceré que me enseñes el lugar del naufragio. Había planeado acercarme hace tiempo para ver qué tal ibais.

—¿Te interesa? —preguntó ella, sorprendida. A mucha gente le aburría la arqueología marítima a no ser que incluyera fabulosos tesoros. Las ánforas y las viejas anclas no le interesaban a casi nadie.

—Claro que sí. Además de ser parte de nuestra historia, sé que para ti es muy importante. Lo menos que puedo hacer es intentar aprender algo.

Porque soy tu marido. Aunque no dijera esas palabras, Serena pudo sentirlas flotando en el aire. Sólo imaginarlas le puso la carne de gallina.

—¿Cuándo llegará el sustituto de Taiki? —Preguntó Darien al tiempo que se inclinaba para tomar una toalla—. No me gusta la idea de que bucees sola.

—¿No te molesta la idea de que vuelva a trabajar? —preguntó Serena, desconcertada.

Darien se volvió con expresión de sorpresa.

—Eres arqueóloga marina y, por lo que he averiguado, de las mejores. ¿Por qué iba a importarme?

—Pensaba que… —balbuceó ella—. Al ser tu mujer…

—¿Qué me comportaría como un caballero feudal? —Darien sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Tendría gracia que te encerrara en el harén, oculta a la mirada de otros hombres y siempre dispuesta a darme placer —Serena se ruborizó y sus mejillas se encendieron al ver que Darien la miraba con sorna, pero también como si la idea le resultara tentadora. Como también lo era para ella en alguna parte remota de su subconsciente—. Pero no así, mi pequeña. A no ser que eso sea lo que tú quieres… —Darien hizo una pausa. Sólo se trataba de una broma. ¿O…?—. ¿No? —Darien la tomó por el codo y se encaminó con ella hacia los escalones que ascendían hasta la casa—. Es una lástima. Has de saber que mi madre era pedíatra ya antes de conocer a mi padre, y ejerció durante toda su vida.

—No lo sabía —comentó Serena, que había asumido lo contrario.

—¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? —llegaron al pie de las escaleras, y Darien hizo un gesto para que lo precediera—. No te preocupes, Serena, podrás trabajar. Aunque quizá no tantas horas como en el pasado.

Serena sintió un inmenso alivio al saber que podría continuar un proyecto en el que había puesto toda su energía. Impulsivamente, dio media vuelta. Sus ojos estaban la misma altura que los de Darien, que ocupaba un escalón más bajo.

—Gracias, Darien. El trabajo significa mucho para mí —quería darle un abrazo para agradecerle que fuera tan razonable.

—Me alegro de contribuir a tu felicidad, Serena —dijo él con voz acariciadora, mirándola fijamente—. Para mí es primordial que estés contenta.

Serena no pudo apartar sus ojos de los de él. Su aliento la rozaba. Su cuerpo, tan próximo, era un reclamo difícil de rechazar. Pero, por encima de todo eso, sentía una embriagadora felicidad al comprobar que Darien la respetaba y la valoraba lo bastante como para poner sus necesidades en primer lugar. Llevaba haciéndolo desde el principio. Primero, respetando su exigencia de que su relación fuera meramente platónica En aquel momento, asumiendo que querría volver a trabajar. Y en general, esforzándose para qué ser la mujer de un jeque en un mundo ajeno fuera un placer y no en una pesada carga.

Su marido era un hombre verdaderamente extraordinario. ¿No era entonces inevitable que hubiera sucedido lo impensable y hubiera acabado enamorándose de él?

Serena se despertó a la mañana siguiente por primera vez sola en la enorme cama que compartía con Darien. Cada noche se acostaba con el corazón palpitante y lo miraba a través de los ojos entornados, haciéndose la dormida. Cuando él la abrazaba, se debatía entre el anhelo de que le hiciera el amor y el pánico. ¿Cómo iba a entregarse para que luego le hiciera trizas el corazón?

Cuando llegara el momento, Darien elegiría a una mujer muy distinta a ella, sofisticada, hermosa y rica, una mujer que encajara en el papel de princesa consorte.

Y sin embargo, cada mañana, la tentación la asaltaba al encontrarse con las piernas entrelazadas a las de Darien, su olor envolviéndola y su sexo en erección. Y cada mañana, su fortaleza de espíritu se debilitaba un poco más.

Entretanto, él la miraba constantemente, pero siempre con una expresión impenetrable.

—¡Buenos días, Serena!

Serena se volvió hacia la puerta y lo vio entrar vestido con pantalones, botas y una camisa blanca con una abertura vertical que permitía ver su piel bronceada. Llevaba el pelo recogido y sonreía animadamente.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó ella, impulsivamente.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —preguntó él al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama, le tomaba la mano y se la besaba lenta y sensualmente. Cada vez que hacía eso, Serena sentía un hierro candente en sus entrañas y una sacudida interior cuyos efectos cada vez le costaba más ignorar.

—Sólo me preguntaba dónde estarías —dijo, desviando la mirada y retirando la mano.

—Estaba preparando una sorpresa. Tendrás que ponerte una camisa de manga larga y un sombrero —dijo él—. En el desierto hará un calor extremo.

—¿El desierto?

Darien asintió.

—Te voy a llevar de picnic.

Dos horas más tarde, subida a la yegua más mansa de la caballeriza de Darien, Serena contemplaba un pequeño jardín del Edén desde la elevación de las dunas. Algunas palmeras destacaban por encima de los arbustos y de otros árboles menores, se veían destellos del sol incidiendo en el agua, y se oía el piar de pájaros.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Darien.

—¡Es precioso! —Serena, que siempre había vivido cerca de la costa, había disfrutado del viaje y de la información que Darien le había ido proporcionando: las formaciones rocosas, las huellas de los animales, el soplo del viento que determinaba la forma de las dunas, la elegante sombra del halcón en vuelo…

—Vamos —la animó Darien.

—Ve tú delante —pidió ella—. Yo te sigo.

Llevar a Darien delante le daba seguridad y le permitía observar su elegancia y destreza sobre la montura. Con su turbante, su imponente perfil y la camisa pegada al pecho por la brisa, le resultaba imposible dejar de mirarlo.

Serena tragó saliva, recordándose que aquélla no era una fantasía romántica, por más que tener ante sí a semejante modelo de masculinidad y fuerza estimulara todos sus sentidos.

«Pero es tuyo. No tendrías más que alargar la mano y alcanzarlo», le susurró la voz de la tentación.

Batallaba con ella constantemente para dominar las emociones que amenazaban con consumirla. Deseaba a Darien tan intensamente, que estaba segura de que él podía percibirlo en el aroma de su piel y en la tensión que la asaltaba cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

¿Sería consciente además de que también le había robado el corazón? ¿Qué la mujer de lo que no era más que un matrimonio de conveniencia se había enamorado de él?

Suspiró profundamente y descendió tras él la duna.

Desde el punto de vista de Darien, puesto que estaban casados, tenía derecho a su cuerpo. ¿Por qué no disfrutar del placer físico juntos? Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: porque estaría cometiendo un espantoso error si compartía su intimidad con un hombre que, por muy admirable que fuera, nunca llegaría a amarla.

—¿Serena? —Serena lo miró y vio sus ojos azules arder en un deseo que Darien no intentó ocultar. Sería tan fácil dejarse llevar…—. Ven., tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Los caballos aceleraron la marcha para llegar a la charca de agua en la que se reflejaba el cielo. Darien tomó a Serena por la cintura para ayudarla a desmontar y, al instante, una corriente eléctrica la atravesó y hizo sentir menuda y vulnerable. La forma en la que él la miró bastó para hacerle saber que también él la había sentido. El deseo era una espiral ardiente en sus entrañas que se aceleraba en un movimiento constante hasta cortarle la respiración.

El aliento de Darien la acarició. Pudo ver una vena palpitante en la base de su garganta y quiso besarla y saborear su piel.

Darien la soltó bruscamente y se separó de ella, dejándola ansiosa y desilusionada.

—Serena —dijo en un tono forzadamente impersonal, desviando la mirada. Ni siquiera saber que también para él era una situación difícil consoló a Serena—. Ven —Darien la tomó de la mano—. Creo que te gustará.

Serena lo siguió lentamente, fingiendo que no notaba la tensión que se transmitían a través de las manos.

Rodearon unos arbustos, y entonces lo vio. Se trataba de una tienda nómada tradicional, colocada en el centro de unas palmeras. Delante de ella había una pequeña cascadas que caía en una poza de agua cristalina. Al verla, Serena dejó escapar una exclamación de admirada sorpresa. En el lado de la tienda que veían, se abría la lona formando un ángulo y dejaba ver un interior colorido y exuberante, con alfombras y almohadones. Del techo colgaba una lámpara de cristal. Parecía una imagen salida de la imaginación de Scherazade.

Darien le apretó la mano.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Me encanta! —Serena alzó la mirada hacia él y, por un instante, percibió un brillo que no supo interpretar y que él se apresuró a disimular—. Es maravillosa, Darien, gracias.

—Era la tienda que solíamos usar mi abuelo y yo cuando veníamos al desierto. Estaba seguro de que la apreciarías —la voz de Darien sonó en un tono grave que reverberó en el cuerpo de Serena, obligándole a abrir la boca para poder tomar aire—. Refresquémonos —añadió Darien, conduciéndola hacia el agua.

—¿Los caballos…?

—No te preocupes —dijo él al tiempo que se arrodillaba para mojarse la cara—, no escaparán.

El agua estaba deliciosamente fresca en contraste con su acalorada piel, y Serena dejó que rodara por su garganta hacia su pecho, por debajo de la camisa. Cuando se incorporó, vio que Darien la estaba mirando. Se había convertido en un hábito: la miraba sin dejar entrever qué pensaba. Pero en aquella ocasión, había un fuego peculiar en su mirada que la turbó más de lo habitual.

Darien le tendió la mano y la condujo al interior de la tienda.

Dentro, había una relajante luz tenue que contrastaba con el cegador sol del exterior. Había alfombras en el suelo y en las paredes para aislarla del calor. Todo el perímetro estaba cubierto de grandes almohadones. Y en una esquina, como un completo anacronismo, había una nevera portátil.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Darien, Serena se descalzó y, al instante, gozó del tacto de la seda bajo sus pies. Cada una de aquellas alfombras debía de valer una fortuna.

—Ponte cómoda mientras te preparo algo de beber —la invitó él, señalando los almohadones.

Serena cruzó la tienda. Con cada paso sentía que se alejaba del mundo moderno y entraba en otro de ensueño. El aroma a sándalo perfumaba el aire, y hasta las sombras adquirían fantásticos matices al filtrarse la luz por los colores de las ricas telas.

—¡Es increíble! —Musitó admirada, al tiempo que sentaba—. Nunca había visto nada igual.

—Me siento honrado —Darien se inclinó sobre ella para ofrecerle un delicado vaso de filigrana, lleno del un frío zumo.

—Gracias —dijo ella, sintiendo súbitamente la boca seca al descubrir que Darien la miraba con una media sonrisa que le aceleró el pulso. Para disimular, bajó la mirada hacia el vaso y bebió. Era un líquido dulce y refrescante que no supo identificar.

—Es una bebida tradicional —dijo Darien—. Está hecha con granada y melón, un poco de menta y algunas otras cosas.

—Está delicioso. Gracias —Serena sabía que su actitud educada y formal no lograba disimular el cargado silencio que había caído sobre ellos. Un silencio plagado de mensajes subliminales. Ninguno expresado. Todos peligrosos.

—Esta mañana ha sido maravillosa —dijo precipitadamente, al tiempo que Darien se sentaba a su lado con la agilidad y elegancia que lo caracterizaba—. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que en medio del desierto pudiera haber tanta agua —farfulló por seguir hablando.

—Es ideal para nadar —el tono de Darien era neutro; pero su mirada, abrasadora. Serena tuvo inmediatamente una visión de los dos desnudos, bañándose, y sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Bebió el resto del zumo de un trago, y Darien le retiró el vaso para dejarlo sobre una mesa adyacente.

—Gracias —dijo ella en un susurró—. Es una pena que no haya traído traje de baño.

—Como quieras —dijo él, dejando que el silencio se largara. Luego, dejó su vaso y añadió—: Haremos lo que quieras.

Serena estudió su rostro, tratando de ocultar el acuciante deseo que la sofocaba. Podía oler la piel de Darien. Era una fragancia que la embriagaba cada noche y que la obligaba a mantenerse paralizada para no derrumbar la tenue barrera que los separaba y que sólo su fuerza de voluntad mantenía en pie. Lo deseaba tanto…

—¿Serena? —Darien la sacó de su ensimismamiento tomándole la mano y acariciándosela—. Sólo tienes que pedir cualquier cosa que desees —susurró.

—Quiero… —Serena dejó la frase en el aire. El sentido común le dictaba que callara.

Pero Darien había deslizado la mirada hacia sus senos y, al instante, Serena sintió que se le endurecían los pezones. Una sacudida de calor ardiente la atravesó hasta alcanzar el centro de su deseo.

—¿Quieres…? —la animó Darien.

Y la mirada que clavó en Serena acabó por vencer su resistencia.

—Quiero… que me beses —musitó con voz temblorosa.

Darien se llevó su mano a los labios y la besó lentamente. Luego le dio la vuelta, y con la lengua, le acarició el centro del placer de la palma. Serena cerró los ojos, consumida por un intenso anhelo que amenazaba con ahogarla.

—¿Eso es todo lo que deseas? —susurró él contra su piel, besando cada uno de sus dedos.

Serena supo que resistirse ya no era una posibilidad.

—Quiero… —tomó aire débilmente al sentir los labios de Darien en la muñeca, y cerró los ojos al notar la prueba de su propio deseo humedecerle la entrepierna Tomó la mano de Darien y abrió los ojos. Lo tenía tan cerca, que apenas podía respirar. Con dificultad, en un ahogado susurro, consiguió decir—: Quiero que me hagas el amor.

**Hola, Volviiiii! Al fin Sere decidió "estrenar" el esposo tan guapo que tiene, ya se había tardado su poquiiiito, aunque algo me dice que no va a ser todo tan sencillo entre este par de ahora en adelante, bueno ya veremos como les va, un beso.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Los ojos de Serena se oscurecieron, su piel se sonrosó y sus palabras vibraron en la quietud del aire. Entonces, Darien tuvo la certeza de haber salido victorioso.

La intensidad de su sentimiento de triunfo era tal, que tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su aplomo para mantener la compostura. El deseo lo atravesaba como un caballo desbocado. Necesitaba poseerla y dejar su marca en ella de una manera primitiva y básica.

Vio su mirada anhelante, aspiró el olor a deseo femenino que emanaba de su piel y observó humedecerse su piel de pétalo, y supo que ella lo deseaba tanto como él. Sin preliminares. En aquel mismo instante. Los dos necesitaban perderse en el otro con una pasión ciega que crecía entre ellos como una tormenta en el desierto.

Sería una experiencia única, catártica. Tan voraz, que concluiría casi antes de empezar…

Darien suspiró. No. Serena se merecía mucho más que eso.

Con sólo saber que iba a poseerla, estaba listo, con una erección tan firme, que un leve movimiento podría ser catastrófico.

Pero Serena no parecía querer esperar. Cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

—Darien —musitó con voz seductora. Sus labios entreabiertos eran una tentadora fruta prohibida. Su cuerpo se pegaba al de él impetuosamente.

Darien supo que había estado en lo cierto al pensar que cuando Serena se entregara y dejara a un lado sus inhibiciones, se convertiría en una houri, el tipo de mujer más peligroso para cualquier hombre. Todo en ella parecía destinado a proporcionar placeres prohibidos.

Sin pensarlo, la asió por la cintura y, automáticamente, la sintió revolverse y mover sus caderas para acomodarlo. Si hacían un sólo movimiento más, se encontraría sin pantalones y con él dentro de ella, pulsante y saciado.

—Serena —gimió. Hasta pensar en perderse en su cálida cueva era demasiado peligroso y lo llevaba al borde del clímax.

Apretó los dientes y trató de ignorar el mordiente impulso de poseerla sin preámbulos. Apartó las manos y se incorporó con ella en brazos. Sabía que la asía con fuerza, pero actuaba movido por puro instinto y la voz de su conciencia sonaba cada vez más distante.

Serena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras él la llevaba a la esquina más alejada de la tienda, retirando almohadones a puntapiés hasta llegar a una plataforma que servía a modo de cama. Serena clavaba los ojos en él, con una mezcla de excitación, ardor e… ¿inquietud?

Aunque ya nada podría impedir que se unieran en un solo cuerpo, el intuir cierto temor en Serena apaciguó parcialmente las ansias de Darien, obligándole a reprimir el impulso de arrancarle la ropa y poseerla en aquel instante. Con ello, recuperó una fracción de lucidez.

—Me has pedido que te hiciera el amor, _habibti_ —musitó en una voz con la que no se identificó—. Relájate —añadió, recorriéndola con las manos antes de empezar a desabrocharle la camisa.

¡Relájate! Serena miró sus poderosas manos, preguntándose si era consciente de que era una pretensión imposible, casi ridícula. Cada poro de su piel, cada nervio, estaba cargado de deseo contenido. ¿Acaso no tenía ni idea de cuánto había ansiado que pasara aquello, que la abrazara, que la besara y le hiciera el amor?

Las manos de Darien le desabrocharon los botones con destreza, lenta y pausadamente. Serena se mordió el labio inferior, intentando ser paciente y mantenerse pasiva, pero fracasó. Alargó las manos y buscó el primer botón de la camisa de Darien.

—¡No! —dijo él en un tono desaprobador que la desconcertó—. No, _habibti_, no me toques. Todavía no.

La asió por las muñecas y le retiró las manos. Serena lo miró a los ojos y descubrió en ellos un deseo tan ardiente, que sintió que se quemaba. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que no lo tocara? Iba a protestar cuando Darien la tomó con un brazo por la cintura para elevarle el torso y sacarle la camisa por la cabeza. La tiró al suelo, acompañada del sujetador. Luego, dejó de nuevo a Serena sobre la cama.

En esa ocasión, ella se quedó quieta, mirándolo fijamente, dejándose acariciar por su incendiaria mirada. Sus senos se endurecieron bajo su inspección, y una oleada de calor invadió todo su cuerpo.

—Eres aún más hermosa de lo que imaginaba —musitó él, rozándole los senos con una leve caricia que cortó la respiración a Serena. Luego, repitió el movimiento, pero con más fuerza, y retorció sus pezones entre sus dedos hasta hacerla retorcerse de placer.

—¡Darien! —gimió.

—¿Te hago daño, Serena? —preguntó él, posando la palma abierta sobre su piel.

—¡No! Sólo que…

Serena calló al ver la mirada depredadora con la que él la observaba. Darien inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus labios alcanzaron los de ella. Luego, bajó la cabeza hasta alcanzar sus senos y mordisquear y succionar sus pezones. Serena se sacudió como si recibiera una descarga eléctrica, pero aún quería más. Se abrazó a los hombros de Darien y subió las caderas hacia él. Quería sentir todo su peso sobre ella. Mientras Darien continuaba dándole placer, sus manos se aferraron a él y le clavaron las uñas. ¿Sería consciente de la deliciosa tortura a la que la estaba sometiendo?

Claro que sí. Su mirada lo delataba. Sabía perfectamente que ardía en deseo por él, que sus caricias la enloquecían, que la arrastraban al paraíso. Sólo el miedo había impedido que se entregara antes. Y una sola caricia había bastado para borrarlo.

Pasó sus manos hacia delante y consiguió desabrocharle dos botones y acariciarle el pecho. Pero, una vez más, él la detuvo.

—Pronto —dijo con la voz teñida de deseo—, pero todavía no.

Serena fue a protestar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Darien le había quitado los pantalones y yacía bajo él, desnuda y temblorosa.

Él la estudió con expresión salvaje y febril, como si inspeccionara a una nueva adquisición para su harem. Sus ojos ardieron y sus facciones se tensaron en una expresión de desbocado deseo.

En ese instante, Serena se dio cuenta de que cualquier miedo que hubiera sentido hasta entonces acababa de verse transformado en un sentimiento de triunfo. Y ya no tuvo ni temor ni vergüenza por estar desnuda ante él, expuesta a su escrutinio. Se sentía embriagada, libre. El poder había pasado súbitamente a sus manos, y se regodeó en la noción de que Darien sólo pudiera controlarse si se quedaba paralizado. No era sólo ella la seducida. También podía seducir.

—Darien —susurró con voz ronca—. ¿No vas a tocarme?

Lo vio temblar y apretar los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Serena sonrió con satisfacción. Quizá Darien no la amaba, pero su cuerpo la deseaba tanto como ella a él.

Alzó la mano hacia el turbante de Darien, y él le dio el extremo de la banda. Serena esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa y fue tirando de ella lentamente mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en los de Darien.

Cuando desenrolló toda la cinta, la dejó caer al suelo, y el brillante cabello de Darien quedó suelto, como una cortina de azabache que le colgaba hasta los hombros. Entonces, Serena llevó la mano hacia su camisa y le desabrochó un par de botones para poder meter los dedos y sentir su piel. Darien la abrió completamente de un brusco tirón y, con un suspiro, Serena le acarició el torso y se pegó a él. Bajo su oreja podía oír el corazón de Darien latiendo como un tambor. Su olor la envolvía, y la seda de su cabello la acariciaba.

Tantas emociones juntas y, sin embargo, no tenía suficiente. Quería más. Lo quería todo.

Sacó la lengua para probar la sal de su piel. Besó su pecho con los labios y la lengua, jugó con sus pezones al tiempo que deslizaba la mano por el vello que bajaba por su abdomen. Y según lo acariciaba, del pecho de Darien fue surgiendo un rumor ronco, que se convirtió en una vibración cuando le desabrochó los pantalones.

Súbitamente, Darien le sujetó las manos con fuerza por encima de la cabeza, clavándolas en la cama.

—¿Darien? —Serena adoraba la sensación de poder que él le transmitía, pero su reacción le había desconcertado.

—No debes tocarme —su voz era un grave ronquido apenas audible. Sus ojos brillaban con fiereza.

Serena frunció el ceño. ¿Habría roto algún extraño protocolo real? Sacudió la cabeza.

—Serena —habló él de nuevo—. No puedo dejar que me toques por ahora, a no ser que quieras ser forzada en lugar de amada.

Serena sintió una palpitante excitación al saber que Darien tenía que dominarse para no tomarla violentamente.

—Darien, yo… ¿qué estás haciendo? —Serena lo miró atónita al ver que le unía las muñecas con la banda del turbante.

Darien le acarició pensativamente la cicatriz de la muñeca y frunció el ceño.

—¿Todavía te duele?

Serena sacudió la cabeza, preocupada por lo que intuía que Darien iba a hacer. ¿No estaría pensando en…?

Al percibir su confusión, Darien la miró fijamente.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó en actitud tensa.

Por una fracción de segundo, Serena sintió pánico, pero éste se disolvió en cuanto alzó la mirada hacia Darien, el hombre al que amaba, y vio que la observaba expectante mientras tomaba sus manos con gesto protector.

¿Qué si confiaba en él? Serena sintió que sonreía al darse cuenta de que confiaba en él ciegamente.

—Claro que confío en ti, Darien.

Serena percibió que lo recorría un estremecimiento de alivio.

—Serena —musitó, acariciándole los labios con el dedo pulgar. Ella giró la cabeza y le besó la palma de la mano.

—Por favor, Darien, hazme el amor.

Una llamarada prendió en los ojos de Darien. Agachó la cabeza y, rozándole los labios con su aliento, susurró:

—Será un honor, Serena.

Ella notó que tiraba de sus muñecas hacia el poste de la tienda que quedaba detrás de la cama y, por un instante, temió haberse arriesgado demasiado a quedar a su merced. Pero entonces, Darien volvió a mirarla y todo su cuerpo clamó por él. Darien la besó lenta y prolongadamente, con tanta delicadeza, que Serena estuvo tentada de creer que también él sentía algo por ella más allá de la atracción física. Pero sabía que eso era imposible…

A medida que exploraba con la lengua la cueva de su boca, Darien desplazó su cuerpo hacia un lado mientras mantenía un muslo sobre ella. Sus manos pasaron entonces a palpar su cuerpo: sus senos, su cintura, sus caderas.

Serena sentía que se quemaba bajo su tacto. Se revolvió, pero el lazo que le ataba las manos le impedía tenderlas hacia él para obligarle a acercarse más.

Cuando la mano de Darien alcanzó el cruce de sus piernas, sintió una sacudida eléctrica que la atravesó de la cabeza a los pies.

Darien continuó besándola, acompañando los movimientos de sus dedos sobre la parte más sensible de su cuerpo con los de su lengua. Serena sentía su cuerpo vibrar. Darien metió la rodilla entre sus piernas para obligarle a abrirlas. Serena gimió y tiró de las ataduras, buscando liberarse desesperadamente.

—¡Darien! —gimió con un grito de urgencia. Darien alzó la cabeza para contemplarle alcanzar el clímax mientras seguía dedicándole diestras caricias.

Un calor intenso y abrasador la recorrió, dejando su cuerpo pulsante con las sacudidas que sucedieron a aquel exquisito instante. Y durante todo el tiempo, Darien mantuvo la mirada en ella, viéndola abrir la boca para tomar el aire a bocanadas, con el rostro enrojecido por la sangre que le bombeaba desde el interior y los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos.

Serena podía haberse sentido avergonzada, expuesta. Pero lo cierto fue que la mirada ardiente de Darien y la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios la mantuvieron cautiva y borraron todo pensamiento lógico de su mente.

—¡Eres preciosa, pequeña tigresa! —musitó él. Y Serena sintió su aliento acariciarle los labios—. Tan receptiva y vibrante…

Agachó la cabeza y le mordisqueó el labio inferior. La respuesta de Serena fue instantánea: una súbita sacudida que le entrecortó la respiración y le tensó el cuerpo.

—Suéltame, Darien —Serena intentó atraparle la boca con los labios, pero él se retiró lo justo como para no quedar a su alcance—. Por favor —jadeó ella—, te necesito.

—Y me tendrás, Serena. Todo a su debido tiempo —dijo Darien. Sin embargo, en lugar de soltar el nudo que la ataba, se agachó para mordisquearle un pezón.

Serena se quedó sin aliento al verlo allí, con una de sus bronceadas manos retorciéndole un pezón mientras sus labios le succionaban el otro y su cabello acariciándole el vientre como si fuera una cascada de seda, al tiempo que le hacía sentir el peso de su cuerpo y la atraía hacia abajo.

—Suéltame —insistió ella con los labios secos.

Los azules ojos de Darien brillaron como dos piedras preciosas al mirarla mientras tomaba un pezón entre sus dientes y tiraba de él suavemente.

—¡Darien! —Serena se sentía una vez más en llamas. Tiró de la cinta frenéticamente, pero el nudo pareció apretarse aún más.

—Shhh, _habibti_ —musitó Darien con una voz acariciadora que exacerbó los sentidos de Serena—. No luches. En seguida te suelto —añadió, besándola delicadamente en la parte exterior del seno.

Pero la noción de Darien de «pronto» difería mucho de la de Serena. En lugar de soltarla para que pudiera devolverle el placer que él le estaba proporcionando, parecía gozar con la total libertad de contemplarla, tocarla y provocarla. No tenía reparo en usar el peso y la fuerza de su cuerpo para mantenerla inmóvil e inspeccionar cada centímetro de su cuerpo como si estuviera ocupado en un erótico viaje de exploración.

Serena jamás había sentido una sensualidad tan exquisita ni había sabido que fuera tan receptiva. Darien la arrastraba hacia un tembloroso éxtasis una y otra vez, y parecía obtener de ello un placer extremo. Y mientras la sometía a aquella deliciosa tortura, sus ojos centelleaban con una luz posesiva. La estaba marcando con cada una de sus caricias, sellándola con su nombre, sometiendo su cuerpo como ya antes había capturado su corazón.

Poco a poco las sacudidas fueron remitiendo, y Serena se sintió invadida por una exquisita sensación de etéreo bienestar. Cerró los ojos y se desperezó lenta y sensualmente, aprovechando que Darien se había desplazado hacia un lado y podía mover las piernas. La acolchada cama invitaba a dejarse hundir en ella y entregarse a la ensoñación que favorecía la cálida penumbra que la rodeaba, al calor reconfortante y acariciador que invadía su cuerpo. Sonrió perezosamente, adoptando una postura más cómoda. Sólo recobró la consciencia al notar las manos de Darien sobre las caderas. Al abrir los ojos vio que se había deslizado hacia abajo y, al instante, notó su sexo erecto contra su vientre. Su primer pensamiento fue que era excesivamente grande, pero instintivamente, sus caderas se elevaron para acogerlo, y él la penetró de un solo movimiento, profundamente. Serena sintió que una llama volvía a prender en su, interior, más intensa y recóndita que las anteriores.

Darien clavó la mirada en ella con expresión solemne. Sus ojos parecían velados, como si mirara hacia su interior. Serena pudo ver cómo los músculos de sus hombros y su cuello se tensaban para mantener el control. Y entonces, lentamente, Darien se adentró aún más en ella. Serena respiró profundamente, consciente de que sus músculos se expandían hasta el límite para acomodarlo. Había deseado aquello con tanta ansiedad, había anhelado tanto tener a Darien dentro de ella… Y sin embargo, llegado el momento, temía no poder contenerlo.

En ese momento, Darien se movió levemente y tiró de las piernas de Serena para elevarlas. Con ello logró que se le relajaran los músculos y pudo deslizarse dentro una fracción más sin hacerle daño.

Entonces, inclinó la cabeza y le besó el cuello al tiempo que susurraba palabras sofocadas que Serena no lograba entender. La caricia de su aliento la hizo retorcerse de placer, y su reacción encendió a Darien.

—Por favor —susurró Serena—. Por favor.

Darien no pareció oírla, pero empezó a mecerse suavemente para incrementar la fricción de sus cuerpos. Serena abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al sentir de nuevo el fuego del deseo. Darien fue acelerando sus movimientos y su respiración se agitó. Serena respondió automáticamente, cerrando su conciencia a todo excepto al amor que sentía por aquel hombre al que quería entregarse plenamente.

Y entonces Darien la besó con urgencia y voracidad, pero también con la delicadeza de la más embriagadora fantasía romántica. Darien ya le había rozado el alma al acariciarle el cuerpo, pero con aquel beso saciaba todos sus sueños y esperanzas. Era la caricia de una amante, de un alma gemela. Serena enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Darien y lo asió por la nuca para devolverle aquel abrasador beso. Las manos de Darien se movieron sobre ella, posesivas y ansiosas, antes de fijarse sobre sus caderas para sujetarlas con fuerza al tiempo que aceleraba el tempo de su vaivén. Y entonces, Serena clavó sus uñas en su espalda perlada de sudor mientras Darien la empujaba con él hasta el pictórico éxtasis que los aguardaba.

Y, súbitamente, con una rapidez que la tomó por sorpresa, sintió que estallaba al mismo tiempo que él, en una convulsión conjunta que adquirió la fuerza de un ciclón.

Sólo fue consciente de la fuerza con la que se asía a Darien cuando éste se desplomó exhausto y sudoroso sobre ella al tiempo que susurraba su nombre. Y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Darien la había soltado para que pudiera tocarlo.

Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza para reprimir las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos. No sabía por qué lloraba. Era ridículo, absurdo. E irremediable.

**Eeehhhh... pues hoy no releí el capitulo solo lo subí jejeje, así que hay me cuentan que tal estuvo XD (tan perezuda yo, verdad), un beso**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

—Shh, _habibti_, no llores. Darien rodó hacia un lado y, tomándola por la cintura, la colocó sobre él. Ella se quedó inerte, relajada, con su cabello extendido sobre el pecho de Darien y las piernas entrelazadas con las de él. Sus lágrimas se derramaron sobre la piel de Darien mientras él le acariciaba la cabeza.

Luego, Darien deslizó la mano por su espalda hacia sus caderas y comprobó, desconcertado, que le bastaba sentir de nuevo el tacto de su piel para volver a sentirse excitado.

Ni aun después del largo y apasionado viaje de exploración del cuerpo de Serena del que acababa de volver, se sentía saciado.

—Todo está bien —musitó contra su cabello—. No tienes por qué llorar.

—Lo sé —dijo ella—, no tiene sentido.

Darien oyó que contenía otro sollozo y la estrechó contra sí, dedicándole palabras de consuelo a pesar de que se sentía un hipócrita. Aunque por un lado quería confortarla, por otro no podía dejar de sentirse orgulloso de que aquellas lágrimas fueran el resultado del éxtasis de placer al que él la había conducido. Había llegado a perder la cuenta del número de clímax que había alcanzado y sabía que debía haberla dejado descansar, pero sus impulsos más egoístas lo habían dominado, obligándole a marcarla tanto física como psíquicamente para que ya nunca dudara de que era suya de que le pertenecía.

Sí. Debía haberla liberado de sus ataduras antes, pero estaba seguro de que si se volvieran a repetir las circunstancias, actuaría de la misma manera. Serena había convertido en realidad cada una de las fantasías que lo habían mantenido en vela las noches previas, y hubiera hecho falta un hombre con una fuerza de voluntad muy superior a la suya para vencer la tentación.

La única razón de haberla atado era que estaba seguro de que si ella lo tocaba, no habría podido contenerse. Hubiera estallado con la misma violencia que los fuegos artificiales el día de su boda.

Pero también tenía que admitir que tenerla a su merced le había resultado extremadamente estimulante. Y con cada gemido de placer que le arrancaba, más adicto se había vuelto a ella y a su mirada encendida por el placer.

Había alimentado su propio ego bajo la falsa premisa de estar preparándola para acogerlo. Y era verdad que había querido evitar hacerle daño, dadas las delicadas proporciones de Serena en contraste con sus dimensiones. Pero había ido demasiado lejos. Y sólo lo admitió cuando la oyó llorar y supo que ella había entregado más de lo que él le había dado.

—Duerme, Serena, duerme.

Sintió que bostezaba contra su pecho y se dio cuenta, irritado, de que ansiaba sentir sus labios en su cuerpo. Serena se acurrucó contra él, relajándose. Su cabello le hizo cosquillas en la piel y su cuerpo laxo se convirtió en una nueva provocación. Darien apretó los dientes al darse cuenta de que estaba padeciendo un castigo que él mismo se había infligido. Se había tomado tanto trabajo en seducirla, que Serena estaba exhausta y saciada, mientras que él todavía quería más.

Pero ni siquiera un hombre tan egoísta como él se dejaría llevar por la tentación de volver a poseerla. Serena necesitaba descansar, y él aceptaría cada minuto de aquella tortura a modo de penitencia.

Serena se despertó lentamente. Tenía los párpados y el cuerpo pesado, como si hubiera nadado durante horas. Le costó tanto abrir los ojos, que decidió quedarse con ellos cerrados y disfrutar de la sensación de estar relajada.

Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que lo que tenía debajo no era un colchón, sino Darien. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en una sólida pared de músculo, y contra su vientre podía sentir la prueba evidente de lo excitado que estaba.

El pulso se le aceleró al recordar lo que había sucedido entre ellos. La paciente atención que él le había dedicado y su propia respuesta, incontenible y apasionada. Se había comportado salvajemente, de manera primitiva, sin disimular el deseo que la devoraba. Se sonrojó violentamente al darse cuenta de que nunca había actuado así y al preguntarse qué pensaría él de su comportamiento.

Se movió lentamente. Quizá podría levantarse antes de que Darien despertara y fingir que no había pasado nada. Con cautela, se deslizó una fracción hacia abajo, pero eso sólo le hizo más consciente de la excitación de Darien, y se detuvo.

—Serena, estás despierta —la voz de Darien le llegó como un murmullo a través del pecho.

—Sí —dijo ella, contemplando el bíceps que se alzó ante sus ojos al acariciarle Darien el hombro. Fue una caricia leve y neutra, pero Serena notó con horror que bastaba para excitarla.

—¿Te ha sentado bien dormir?

—Sí, gracias —dijo ella sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

Darien deslizó la mano por su espalda, justo hasta el inicio de sus nalgas, y volvió a subirla a sus hombros. Serena contuvo el aliento, expectante. Y cuando Darien repitió la caricia, no pudo contener el impulso involuntario de apretarse contra él.

Y Darien lo notó. Una vez más, muy lentamente, repitió el movimiento con las dos manos, pero en esa ocasión, lo continuó hasta asirle las nalgas y atraerla hacia sí hasta que quedaron íntimamente unidos.

—De todas formas, debes de estar cansada —dijo él—. Debía haber parado antes.

Serena sonrió al ver que prefería no mencionar lo que había sucedido y lo tomó como una confirmación de que estaba escandalizado.

—Voy a traer algo de beber —añadió él, retirando las manos del cuerpo de Serena.

—¡No, todavía no! —Serena sabía que si se movía, tendría que mirarlo a los ojos, y sólo evitar su mirada le estaba permitiendo soportar la vergüenza que sentía.

—Serena —en esa ocasión Darien sonó tenso—. Tengo que levantarme —tomó la barbilla de Serena y la obligó a mirarlo.

Ella no sabía qué iba a encontrar en su mirada, pero lo cierto era que no estaba preparada para la expresión torturada que descubrió en su rostro.

—Darien, ¿qué sucede?

Darien esbozó una sonrisa.

—Nada que no pueda curar un poco de distancia.

Su pulsante erección contra el vientre de Serena sirvió de explicación. Y ella, que había estado tan preocupada por su escandaloso comportamiento, recibió como un alivio descubrir que él también padecía por ella.

—La distancia no es la única solución —susurró. Y vio que Darien la miraba con sorpresa.

Sin embargo, acto seguido, sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni hablar —dijo—. No quiero hacerte daño. Ya debes de estar irritada —añadió, pero su mirada decía otra cosa.

Serena pensó que ella misma debía de haberlo mirado de aquella manera unas horas antes, mientras él le hacía el amor vorazmente. Deslizó la mano entre ambos y le tomó el pulsante sexo. En cuanto lo tocó, notó cómo Darien contenía el aliento y cerraba los ojos.

—No es necesario —dijo Darien con voz ronca.

—Yo creo que sí —susurró ella al tiempo que le besaba el pecho y se incorporaba levemente.

Quería devolverle al menos una fracción del placer que él le había proporcionado. El rostro contraído de Darien le infundió valor y osadía, y, en unos segundos, estaba colocada sobre él.

Darien abrió los ojos de golpe, mirándola con una mezcla de excitación y atormentada expectación que la impulsó a seguir. Lentamente, fue bajando, sintiendo cómo el sexo de Darien iba adentrándose en su interior hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron unidos. Y en ese instante, hubo una conexión entre ellos que no fue meramente física. Serena podía sentirla en cada poro de su piel, y su corazón se llenó de gozo. Miró a Darien, y al ver en sus ojos el reflejo de la misma emoción, se sintió tan desbordada por aquella sensación de complementariedad, que abrió la boca para decir la verdad, para decirle que lo amaba.

Pero en ese instante, Darien alzó las caderas, y las palabras se ahogaron en una nueva espiral de sensaciones: las manos de Darien sobre sus caderas, su boca en sus pezones, su cuerpo moviéndose con el de ella…

Lo que había comenzado como un intento de satisfacer a Darien se había transformado en un ejercicio de placer recíproco. Cada sensación superaba a la anterior. La mirada de fuego con la que Darien clavaba sus ojos en los de ella le inflamó el corazón. Su gemido de placer encontró un eco en los jadeos de Darien. Cuando todo su cuerpo temblaba al borde del éxtasis, el de Darien respondió con sacudidas de creciente intensidad. Y súbitamente, el brusco espasmo del clímax de Serena llegó al mismo tiempo que los últimos vaivenes de Darien al dejarse ir y perder el control. Serena susurró su nombre, pero el sonido se perdió en medio de las roncas palabras en árabe que Darien dejó escapar entre jadeos. Entonces, la atrajo hacia sí, hasta que Serena apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Las paredes de su cueva seguían contrayéndose en torno al pulsante sexo de Darien, y saber que él seguía deseándola le proporcionó una primitiva satisfacción. Se sentía poderosa, aturdida por la violencia de…

—No hemos usado protección —musitó, horrorizada de no haberlo pensado hasta ese instante. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan inconsciente?

—No debes temer nada, _habibti_ —dijo él con voz ronca—, no corres riesgo de enfermar —añadió, al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda.

—Pero no uso ningún método anticonceptivo —dijo ella, sorprendida de lo relajada que se sentía. Aunque estaba muy al principio del ciclo, cabía la posibilidad de que se quedara embarazada. Y esa idea le causaba una emoción difícil de describir.

—Estamos casados, Serena. Es natural que tengamos hijos —dijo él con orgullo. Y sus palabras flotaron en el aire al tiempo que acariciaba lentamente la cadera de Serena. Tras una breve pausa en la que ella se sintió diminuta comparada con su gran cuerpo, él añadió—: ¿Quién sabe? Quizá en este mismo instante se está produciendo el milagro de la creación. Puede que haya plantado la semilla de la que crecerá el futuro heredero del trono de Q'aroum.

Serena sintió que el corazón se le desplomaba. Por un instante, y aunque nunca lo hubiera pensado antes, la idea de ser madre de un hijo de Darien había parecido natural, casi inevitable. Y las primeras palabras de él habían afianzado esa idea. Pero de pronto se había dado cuenta de que no eran sino fantasías. Mientras que ella había imaginado un hijo nacido del amor, a Darien sólo le preocupaba tener un sucesor al trono. Eso era todo. No se trataba de tener un hijo ellos dos lo que teñía su voz de emoción, sino la posibilidad de que fuera su heredero.

Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas. No estaba dispuesta a llorar delante de él. Ya lo haría a solas.

Hizo ademán de separarse de Darien, pero él la asió con fuerza.

—Necesito dormir —mintió ella. Lo que necesitaba era pensar y poner orden en sus caóticos sentimientos.

—Duerme —dijo él, ronroneando como un gran gato.

—Voy a…

—No, quédate dónde estás. Me gusta tenerte así de cerca.

A pesar de todo, Serena sintió una oleada de felicidad. Pero sabía que debía protegerse.

—Peso demasiado —dijo a modo de excusa.

La risa de Darien se trasmitió a través de su torso.

—¿Pesas demasiado? Pesas lo justo. Vamos, Serena, cierra los ojos y duérmete dónde estás.

—Pero…

—O voy a llegar a la conclusión de que no estás tan cansada como creía —le advirtió él, acariciándole el lado del seno.

El cosquilleo que Serena sintió en todo el cuerpo leí bastó para confirmar el dominio que Darien ejercía sobre ella. Respiró profundamente para no reaccionar.

Darien posó la mano con los dedos extendidos sobre su espalda. Serena oyó cómo su corazón iba ralentizándose y se preguntó cuánto tardaría en quedarse dormido.

En su mente volvía a oír sus palabras, la satisfacción con la que se había referido a haber plantado la semilla del heredero al trono.

Era una estupidez que se sintiera desilusionada, se amonestó. Se había casado sabiendo la verdad. Nadie le había ocultado que se trataba de una unión de conveniencia. Y Darien le había dejado claro que el sexo era una de las ventajas de aquella situación. Siguiendo su lógica, también era natural que, como resultado, ella se quedara embarazada.

Por más que quisiera, no podía recriminarle nada. Darien se había casado por el bien de su país y no había hecho ninguna promesa que no estuviera dispuesto a cumplir. La culpa era sólo de ella, por aceptar una situación que debía haber rechazado. Por no evitar el peligro. Diciéndose que lo hacía por Q'aroum y por su gente, y por Darien, al que debía la vida, había aceptado lo inaceptable. Pero la verdad era mucho más simple. Se había casado con Darien por amor. Se había entregado al hombre al que adoraba. El hombre fuerte, honesto y valiente que le había robado el sentido común.

Apenas hacía unos segundos, en el frenesí de la pasión amorosa, había estado a punto de declararle sus sentimientos. Sólo imaginar que hubiera llegado a hacerlo le hizo tensarse. Había sido lo bastante estúpida como para creer que él sentía lo mismo por ella, que lo que habían compartido sólo podía suceder por amor, y no por mera lujuria.

Y esa misma estupidez le había hecho ser descuidada y olvidar que podía concebir un hijo, cuyos padres estarían unidos por las circunstancias y no por amor.

Darien esperó a que Serena se quedara dormida antes de dejarla reposar sobre el costado y taparla con una fina colcha. Le retiró el cabello de la cara y, al observar que tenía varias marcas en el cuello y los hombros, se enfadó consigo mismo por no haber tenido en cuenta la exquisita delicadeza de su piel.

Luego, deslizó la mirada hacia sus labios, hinchados de tantos besos. En el futuro tendría que tener más cuidado y controlar la pasión desbocada que Serena despertaba en él.

Un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar que ya era irrevocablemente suya. Y que tendría muchas más ocasiones de repetir sesiones como la que acaban de disfrutar. Toda una vida para saciar el deseo que Serena despertaba en él.

Apretó el puño para dominar el impulso de acariciarle y hacerle el amor de nuevo. Estudió su rostro y sus labios, la prueba más palpable de su naturaleza salvaje y apasionada. Y era suya. Aquella mujer delicada, viva y adorable que tenía más fuerza y determinación que muchos hombres, capaz de superar cualquier adversidad, con una habilidad innata para actuar con majestuosidad y humildad a un tiempo, era suya.

Darien sintió que le corazón se le henchía de orgullo. Serena sería la perfecta reina de Q'aroum, y su mujer.

Se deslizó sigilosamente fuera de la cama y buscó por el suelo alfombrado la ropa. Serena necesitaba descansar y, aunque él tuviera las mejores intenciones, no le dejaría hacerlo si permanecía a su lado.

Además, desde el instante que había surgido la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada, no había podido pensar en otra cosa. No le costaba imaginar su vientre dilatado por el bebé. En cuanto la conoció, había desarrollado un fuerte instinto posesivo hacia ella, y sabía que tener un hijo suyo la ataría a él con más firmeza que cualquier otro compromiso legal o promesa moral que hubiera hecho. Y eso era precisamente lo que él quería. Tener la certeza de que Serena estaría siempre a su lado.

La idea le había resultado tan atractiva, que ni siquiera se había parado a considerar que tal vez ella no estuviera todavía preparada para ser madre, que debía haber sido más considerado y averiguar sus sentimientos respecto a la maternidad.

Darien se puso los pantalones y se retiró el cabello de la cara. En el futuro, tendría que ser más cauteloso.

Fue hasta la entrada de la tienda y se quedó de pie en la fresca noche, contemplando el paisaje que tan bien conocía y que tanto amaba. Estar allí con Serena hacía que todo le resultara aún más perfecto. Por un instante, pensó que le gustaría que su abuelo viviera y la hubiera conocido, y se sintiera orgulloso del tesoro que su nieto había conquistado.

Se desperezó, satisfecho. Su mirada siguió el vuelo de un halcón ascendiendo por encima de la arena del desierto. Por debajo de él, una duna caía en una pendiente escarpada sobre el oasis. En la inmaculada falda de arena se apreciaban huellas de caballos. Darien se puso alerta al instante. Él y Serena habían cabalgado desde el norte, no desde el este, y a su llegada, no habían visto huella alguna. Aquella misma mañana se había realizado un control de seguridad desde el helicóptero que, a continuación, había aterrizado a poca distancia de donde se había instalado la tienda.

El vello se le erizó y se retiró precipitadamente hacia la sombra, alejándose de la abertura de la tienda. Estaba seguro de que las fuerzas de seguridad asignadas a su protección estarían cumpliendo con su deber. Sabiendo que Jedite seguía suelto, no se había arriesgado a llevar a Serena al desierto sin escolta. Los soldados habían llegado al oasis en jeeps que habían situado estratégicamente para no perturbar la intimidad del jeque. Darien se preguntó por la suerte que habrían corrido esos guardias, dado que ninguno de ellos habría dejado pasar a ningún intruso sin ofrecer resistencia.

Quienquiera que fuera, había llegado a caballo y debía de haber traspasado el cordón de seguridad Apretó los dientes, convencido de que sabía de quién se trataba.

En cualquier otra ocasión se habría alegrado de tener la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Jedite, pero no en aquel instante. No con Serena a su lado. Si llegaba a pasarle algo…

**Hola, perdón por no actualizar antes pero el internet aquí en mi casa estaba medio tontito, y no me dejo, bueeeeno, Sere y Darien, fijo que parecen telefono descompuesto el dice una cosa y ella entiende otra, y hoy si se le llegó a Darien el momento de enfrentar a Jedite el único problemita... es que con él está Sere, solo esperemos que la cosa no se ponga muy peliaguda, un beso y nos seguimos leyendo**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

—Serena —le susurró al oído con urgencia—. Debes levantarte en silencio. Estamos en peligro. Serena abrió los ojos bruscamente al tiempo que Darien la tomaba por los hombros y le tapaba la boca con la mano.

—No hagas ruido —musitó—, corremos peligro y tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga, ¿me entiendes?

Serena vio la tensa línea de sus labios y la determinación de hierro en su expresión, y supo al instante que su peor pesadilla se había convertido en realidad. Al pensar en los crueles hombres que la habían raptado y que habían puesto una bomba en una calle principal de la ciudad, se le puso la carne de gallina.

Asintió con expresión de miedo. Por un instante, él le sostuvo la mirada con una emoción que le aceleró el pulso, pero un segundo más tarde, su rostro se tornó una máscara de hielo.

—Toma —Darien le puso algo en la mano antes de apartarse de ella—. Cúbrete.

Serena se levantó, temblorosa, se puso lo que identificó como la camisa de Darien y, al instante, se sintió más segura, como si un simple trozo de tela pudiera protegerla del dolor que aquellos hombres pudieran causarle.

Estaba abrochándose cuando oyó un rumor sordo en el exterior. Alzó la cabeza y su mirada se cruzó con la de Darien. Él estaba susurrando algo en lo que parecía un walkie-talkie. En cuanto acabó, se agachó y lo escondió debajo de una de las alfombras. Luego, fue hacia Serena y la tomó por los hombros.

—Acudirán en nuestra ayuda, pequeña. Pase lo que pase, no lo olvides. Entre tanto, tenemos que ganar tiempo.

—Darien —susurró ella, desesperada súbitamente ante la posibilidad de no sobrevivir a lo que les esperaba y no llegar a expresar todo lo que sentía por él—: Yo…

Un grito en árabe la interrumpió al mismo tiempo que un grupo de hombres armados entraba en la tienda. Darien se colocó delante de Serena, y ella reconoció con horror a sus asaltantes.

El hombre delgado con la sonrisa cínica; el gigante con el sable negro. Cómo podía haberlo olvidado. Él había roto la pierna a Taiki como si no fuera más que un palillo. Lo miró a los ojos y sintió un escalofrío al tiempo que le invadía la náusea. Apretó una mano temblorosa contra la espalda de Darien como si pudiera absorber así parte de su fuerza.

—¿Qué quieres, Jedite? —Darien interrumpió la perorata que el líder del grupo dedicaba a sus secuaces—. ¿Has venido a rendir pleitesía a tu jeque?

El hombre al que se había dirigido lo miró con gesto airado, luego sonrió con desprecio y dio un paso hacia Darien. Sus seguidores se agolparon a su espalda. Serena se dio cuenta entonces de que sólo eran cuatro, aunque bastaban para poder con Darien y con ella.

Jedite volvió a hablar en tono beligerante. Serena no necesitó entender sus palabras para comprender el mensaje: su situación era desesperada.

Aquél debía de ser el hombre al que Darien se había referido como su familiar, el cerebro detrás de su secuestro y de los actos de violencia con los que pretendía desestabilizar Q'aroum para alcanzar el poder. Serena observó su expresión triunfal y tembló. Tenía ante sí a alguien que no se detendría ante nada para conseguir su objetivo.

—Ah, sí —dijo Darien fríamente, interrumpiendo una vez más a su primo—. Una transferencia de poder. Y cuánto más convincente sería si yo estuviera vivo y me mostrara conforme con el plan…

Jedite le dedicó una sonrisa de serpiente. Era evidente que le gustaba el sonido de su propia voz, y reanudó su charla. Aquella sonrisa heló el corazón de Serena, resultando más letal que las armas que blandían sus secuaces.

Aterrada, se preguntó cuánto faltaría para que llegara la ayuda que Darien había prometido. Cada segundo pasaba como una eternidad. Parecía que el grupo hubiera entrado hacía horas, pero el sentido común le decía que no podían haber transcurrido más de un par de minutos.

Darien había dicho que debían ganar tiempo. Por eso animaba a hablar a su primo.

Pero, desafortunadamente, Jedite no era estúpido. Apenas Serena había entendido la táctica de Darien, Jedite ordenó a sus hombres que se pusieran en acción. Uno de ellos salió de la tienda y los otros dos avanzaron, uno hacia Darien y el otro, el grande y torpe que le había causado los hematomas que tanto le habían durado, hacia ella, con los ojos encendidos y expresión sádica. Involuntariamente, Serena se pegó a Darien. Él cambió el peso del cuerpo, girándose hacia el hombre que se acercaba a ella al tiempo que decía algo en un tono suave pero helador, que detuvo al gigante en seco. Entonces, Serena vio que el otro hombre los miraba con expresión especulativa y un brillo depredador en la mirada que la aterrorizó.

Darien repitió para que ella comprendiera.

—Os seguiremos, pero nadie debe tocar a mi esposa.

Por un instante, la escena se congeló, y Serena vio que los tres hombres se quedaban paralizados ante la actitud majestuosa y altiva de Darien. Entonces, Jedite dijo algo bronco y vulgar para hacer reaccionar a sus hombres, y el grandón alargó la mano hacia ella.

Con un ágil movimiento, Darien dio un paso hacia él y lo siguiente que Serena vio fue al hombre, arrodillado, llevándose las manos a las costillas.

Su camarada dijo algo en un susurro antes de alzar el brazo y apuntar a Darien con una pistola. Serena dio un grito para advertirle.

—¡Calla, zorra! —gritó Jedite, furioso—. Un grito más y mataré a tu marido ante tus ojos.

A Serena no le cupo la menor duda de que cumpliría su amenaza. El otro hombre se puso en pie y, tambaleándose, se aproximó a Darien, blandiendo un sable. Serena contuvo el aliento, convencida de que ni ella ni Darien saldrían vivos de aquella tienda. Pero, una vez más, Darien se movió justo a tiempo de evitar el arma, consiguiendo tirar al hombre a la vez que caía sobre él y lo paralizaba con el peso de su cuerpo. Entonces, súbitamente, la situación se invirtió, y fue el secuaz de Jedite el que lo retuvo contra el suelo.

Serena miró a su alrededor en busca de algo con lo que golpear al adversario de Darien. En ese momento se oyó un golpe secó y, volviéndose, vio que los dos hombres rodaban por el suelo. Al desplazarse, dejaron un reguero de sangre en la alfombra. Serena oyó un espantoso chasquido que le recordó el que hizo la pierna de Taiki al romperse. Nunca se había sentido tan inútil como en aquel instante observando la pelea. Intentaba adivinar el siguiente movimiento de los hombres para lanzarse contra el atacante de Darien cuando se oyó un grito ahogado y tuvo la certeza de que había sucedido lo peor. Miró fijamente el bulto inerte de los dos cuerpos, aterrorizada. Los segundos se hicieron interminables antes de que hubiera alguna señal de vida. Con la boca seca, desesperada, vio por fin que se producía un movimiento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, diciéndose que Darien había muerto, intentado imaginar un futuro sin él.

Oyó que Jedite decía algo precipitadamente, pero estaba tan aturdida, que no fue consciente de que sonaba más irritado que satisfecho.

—Serena —el susurro de Darien le hizo abrir los ojos bruscamente. Estaba de rodillas. De una herida del costado le manaba la sangre. Se puso en pie, tambaleante, mientras su atacante yacía en el suelo.

—¡Darien! —gritó ella con sollozo ahogado. Dio un paso hacia él con los brazos abiertos mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía al otro secuaz de Jedite alzar la mano y apuntar con una pistola a Darien—. ¡No! —gritó, dando un salto hacia delante y desequilibrando a Darien.

Se oyó una explosión ensordecedora, y el mundo se sumió en una profunda oscuridad.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Serena recorrió con la mirada la familiar habitación del hospital, sorprendida de que fuera la misma que había ocupado en su anterior internamiento. Entonces, había estado ansiosa por retomar su vida habitual y volver al trabajo.

Sonrió con melancolía al recordar cuántos cambios habían tenido lugar en apenas unos días. Si en la primera ocasión había abandonado el hospital como una arqueóloga marina, en aquélla lo dejaría como la esposa del jeque Darien Kamil Ibn Makran al Chiba, príncipe soberano de Q'aroum.

La emoción le atenazó la garganta. No sabía qué le depararía el destino y ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarlo. Se sentía protegida por una burbuja, como si su mente hubiera dejado de preocuparse por aquello que no podía controlar.

Recordaba detalles de los últimos días como fogonazos. Como el momento en que había abierto los ojos por primera vez y el equipo médico le había asegurado que Su Alteza sobreviviría. Luego, había cerrado los ojos y había vuelto a perder la conciencia.

La siguiente vez que había despertado, le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía unos vendajes tan apretados, que apenas podía respirar, pero al saber que Darien estaba fuera de peligro y que su propia herida en el hombro cicatrizaría con el cuidado adecuado, volvió a quedarse dormida, convencida de que se había producido un milagro.

Todos los médicos habían insistido en que era muy afortunada. Artemis, también. Cada vez que la visitaba, hablaba de su valor y de su buena fortuna. Incluso su madre, que como enfermera entendía perfectamente la jerga médica, le había dicho en una llamada que tenía una suerte excepcional al estar viva después de haberse interpuesto en el camino de una bala.

Pero si todos insistían en que debía sentirse feliz, ¿por qué no sentía nada?

Deslizó la mirada por los numerosos ramos de flores que había en el alféizar de la venta y, como siempre, se detuvo ante unas divinas orquídeas que la enfermera había dejado, mencionando respetuosamente que eran «un regalo de Su Alteza».

Darien.

Serena apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado. Lo había visto dos veces. La primera, cuando los médicos le anunciaron que viviría, y él mismo se había acercado tambaleante para estrecharle la mano. Serena no había podido olvidar la intensidad contenida en su mirada ni el calor que sus dedos le habían trasmitido mientras perdía la consciencia.

La segunda, había tenido lugar la noche previa. Serena no recordaba haberle visto nunca tan preocupado. Fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios en un rictus. Por un instante, al verlo entrar, su corazón se había acelerado. Pero al darse cuenta de que la miraba con rostro impasible y que en lugar de acercarse la observaba desde cierta distancia, con las manos asidas a la espalda, su alegría se había nublado.

Aunque le había hablado de una futura visita de su madre y de otros planes para cuando recibiera el alta, Darien no la había mirado a los ojos. Y Serena había sentido que algo en su interior se rompía al mismo tiempo que veía con toda claridad lo estúpida que había sido al albergar vanas esperanzas de un amor compartido.

Mientras le oía describir en tono impersonal cómo los conspiradores habían sido atrapados por las fuerzas armadas y que serían llevados a juicio, Serena se dio cuenta de que ya no era necesario que siguiera interpretando su papel. Darien ya no la necesitaba.

—Serena —la voz de Darien la sobresaltó, rasgando la neblina en la que estaba sumida.

Serena alzó la vista y lo vio, tan arrebatadoramente guapo como siempre. La vestimenta tradicional que lucía, enfatizaba su aura de poder y misterio. Por unos segundos dejó que su mente invocara la imagen de su cabello negro suelto y sus ojos azules encendidos por el deseo, pero bloqueó esos pensamientos al instante, diciéndose que aquellas apasionadas horas que para ella lo significan todo, para él no eran nada.

—Hola Darien, ¿has venido para llevarme al palacio? —preguntó en tono fingidamente animado.

Él la miró detenidamente antes de contestar:

—Soy tu marido, ¿quién sino iba a acompañarte a casa?

Claro. Era su deber. Y Darien siempre cumplía con su deber, aunque ello significara casarse por conveniencia.

Serena iba a decir que el palacio no era su casa, pero cambió de opinión. No tenía sentido adoptar una actitud infantil cuando faltaba poco para que aquella farsa concluyera.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó él al tiempo que se colocaba detrás de su silla de ruedas.

—¿Las flores? —preguntó ella, aunque sólo le importaban las orquídeas.

—He ordenado que las manden al palacio —dijo él.

Serena se sintió asaltada por el temor a quedarse a solas con él y abandonar la protección del hospital. Luego, alzó la barbilla y consiguió sonreír a la enfermera que les abrió la puerta y al resto del personal que acudió a despedirla.

Al llegar junto a la limusina, Serena hizo ademán de ponerse en pie, pero Darien se inclinó y la tomó en brazos.

—¡Darien, estás herido! —protestó ella.

Él le lanzó una mirada cálida y maliciosa que atravesó a Serena. Respiró profundamente y aspiró el evocativo aroma de su piel.

—Estoy bien, Serena —dijo él—. Al menos lo bastante como para tomar en brazos a mi mujer.

Su mujer. Darien lo repetía como si necesitara recordarlo. Serena apretó los dientes y miró en dirección opuesta. Darien tomó aire y la depositó en el asiento del coche. Ella se deslizó hacia un extremo, y él se sentó a su lado. Su presencia era tan dominante, que Serena apenas podía respirar.

El viaje al palacio no tenía por qué haber durado más de un cuarto de hora, pero las calles estaban atestadas de gente que querían vitorear a los príncipes, y el chófer condujo lentamente.

—¿Podrías sonreír? —Preguntó Darien en voz baja mientras saludaba con la mano—. Algunas de estas personas llevan esperando horas para poder verte.

—¿A mí? —Serena lo miró con sorpresa.

—Por supuesto —Darien la miró con una expresión que le quemó la piel—. Eres una heroína nacional, Serena. La salvadora del príncipe real. Todos los habitantes de Q'aroum han oído la historia de cómo la bella esposa del jeque se lanzó ante un asesino armado para salvar la vida de su esposo.

Darien habló con un sentimiento que Serena no fue capaz de interpretar.

—¡Qué tontería! —se limitó a decir.

—Pero es la verdad —dijo él en un susurro—. Me has salvado la vida, aun a riesgo de perder la tuya —Darien la miró fijamente, y Serena se sintió sobrecogida—. Ese acto de temeraria valentía ha bastado para convencer a todo el mundo de que tengo que ser extremadamente listo para haberte elegido como esposa.

Serena contuvo el aliento y lo soltó lentamente, como un globo deshinchándose. Por un segundo había creído que Darien añadiría que también él estaba contento de haberse casado con ella. La desilusión de que no lo hiciera la atravesó como un puñal.

Volvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla y saludó a la gente, pero no consiguió sonreír.

Darien la miró de reojo y se preguntó una vez más si había hecho lo correcto al sacarla aquel mismo día del hospital. El médico le había advertido de que seguía en estado de estrés postraumático, aunque la herida evolucionara favorablemente y había sugerido que esperaran un par de días a darle el alta. Pero Darien había insistido. Quería que volviera a casa.

Recordar a Serena yaciendo inerte y cubierta de sangre en sus brazos le producía náuseas. El corazón se le helaba cada vez que pensaba lo cerca que había estado de perderla por culpa de su insensatez. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido y arriesgarse a llevarla al oasis cuando Jedite seguía en libertad?

Por más que sus asesores le hubieran asegurado que estaban a salvo, él debía haberla mantenido bajo guardia armada, protegida a todas horas. Y no haciéndolo, le había fallado cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

Desde su llegada a Q'aroum, Serena había sufrido todo tipo de situaciones traumáticas de las que él, en una medida u otra, era responsable. Por eso, la culpabilidad que sentía se había convertido en una pesada losa que apenas le dejaba respirar.

Y aunque nunca se había sentido tan perdido como cuando creyó que Serena no sobreviviría, había llegado el momento de olvidar sus propios deseos, y devolverle la libertad que claramente anhelaba.

Cuando el coche se detuvo ante la puerta del palacio, salieron a recibirles numerosos criados, uno de ellos con silla de ruedas, pero Darien se adelantó y tomó a Serena en brazos.

Adoraba sentirla tan cerca, aunque ella le mirara con expresión ausente y tuviera el cuerpo en tensión.

Al entrar en el vestíbulo, Artemis los esperaba con un inconfundible estuche de cuero.

—Señora —saludó con una inclinación de cabeza—. Bienvenida a casa.

—Gracias Artemis —la voz de Serena sonó aguda y artificial, pero tranquila. Demasiado tranquila dadas las circunstancias, pensó Darien.

—Mi esposa está cansada, Artemis —dijo Darien bruscamente—. Nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde —añadió, indicando con la mirada el estuche—, cuando haya descansado.

—No estoy cansada —protestó Serena—. ¿Qué hay en esa caja?

—Nada que no pueda esperar —dijo Darien, avanzando por el corredor.

—¿Artemis? —Preguntó Serena—. ¿De qué se trata?

—De una tradición, Alteza —explicó Artemis, siguiéndolos—. Cuando el jeque contrae matrimonio, se presenta ante sus súbditos y su esposa luce…

—El Ojo de Pavo Real —concluyó Serena por él. Miró a Darien—. ¿Lo has recuperado?

Darien la observó, ansiando ver en su rostro alguna emoción ante la perspectiva de poseer una joya tan preciada, pero Serena lo miraba con una distante frialdad.

—Lo recuperamos ayer —dijo.

—Entonces, será mejor que me lo ponga —dijo ella sin ningún entusiasmo—. Cumplir con la tradición es tu principal obligación.

Darien frunció el ceño, convencido de que, a pesar de su expresión ingenua, Serena había hablado con sarcasmo.

—De acuerdo —dijo, mientras pensaba que daría cualquier cosa por tener a la verdadera Serena, luchadora y apasionada, en sus brazos—. Acabemos con esto —giró hacia el salón del trono—. Vamos, Artemis.

Serena contempló atónita el espléndido collar de delicada filigrana de oro con todo tipo de gemas y piedras preciosas que, creando un conjunto de sobrecogedora belleza, lanzaban destellos multicolores.

Que Darien hubiera dado aquella joya por ella parecía imposible. Pero Serena recordó que en realidad no era por ella, sino por evitar que su país perdiera prestigio internacional.

Alzó la mirada desde la centelleante alhaja hasta el rostro sombrío e inescrutable de Darien.

—Puedes marcharte, Artemis —dijo él en ese momento—. Que el chambelán anuncie nuestra llegada. Pero estaremos poco tiempo. Mi esposa necesita descansar.

—La gente lo comprenderá, Alteza —Artemis hizo una reverencia y salió.

—¿Estás segura de que puedes hacerlo, Serena? —preguntó Darien.

Ella asintió. Cuanto antes acabaran, mejor. Quizá Darien tenía razón y estaba más cansada de lo que creía. La cómoda nebulosa por la que se había sentido protegida había sido sustituida por una sensación tensa y dolorosa en su interior. Y a medida que pasaban los minutos, le resultaba más difícil tratar a Darien con frialdad.

—Estoy bien —dijo al tiempo que observaba a Darien sacar la joya de su estuche.

Darien se colocó a su espalda y se lo puso. Serena sintió su peso como un yugo alrededor del cuello y suspiró profundamente. De repente, había dejado de ser Serena Tsukino.

Alzó la cabeza y se miró en un espejo que había al otro lado del salón. Allí estaba también Darien, alto y atractivo. Delante de él había una mujer que, aun siendo ella misma, le costó reconocer. Tenía que ser el efecto de aquella espectacular alhaja. O algo más.

Sentía como si el collar le trasmitiera el peso de varios siglos de historia y tradición, transformándola en una verdadera princesa. Pestañeó para secar las lágrimas que afloraban a sus ojos. Debía perder toda esperanza de que Darien la amara como sus antepasados habían amado a las portadoras de aquel collar.

—No llores, _habibti_ —Serena podía oír a Darien pero tenía la visión tan borrosa, que apenas pudo verlo en el reflejo. Le dolió la garganta al intentar reprimir un sollozo de dolor—. Serena —él le acarició la mejilla antes de tomarle las manos—. Mi dulce Serena, has sufrido demasiado. Pospondremos la ceremonia hasta que te encuentres mejor.

Ella pestañeó varias veces para dejar de llorar.

—No. Acabemos con el espectáculo. Demos a la gente el cuento de hadas que espera —dijo sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por ocultar su amargura.

Se produjo un silencio.

—No lo entiendes —dijo Darien finalmente—. El Ojo de Pavo Real no se entrega para satisfacer la curiosidad de la gente.

Serena bajó la mirada hacia los dedos de Darien, que asían los de ella con fuerza. Luego, lo miró de frente y descubrió en ellos una cálida expresión que la reconfortó al instante.

—Incluso en los tiempos en los que el jeque tenía un harén —continuó Darien—, sólo la favorita podía llevarlo: la dueña de su corazón —la voz de Darien se fue convirtiendo en un susurro aterciopelado—. Desde entonces, las cosas han cambiado mucho y los hombres de mi familia sólo toman una esposa. Los al Chiba son famosos por muchas cosas, incluida la constancia de sus afectos.

Serena vio una llamarada en los ojos de Darien que la dejó sin aliento.

—El jeque entrega el Ojo a su esposa como símbolo del lugar que ocupa en su corazón —Darien inclinó la cabeza y le besó una mano y luego la otra—. Corazón de mi corazón, carne de mi carne —musitó, llevándose una de sus manos al pecho para que sintiera su palpitante corazón—. Te doy el Ojo porque no podría dárselo a nadie más. Eres mía Serena, y lo eres al margen de las circunstancias que nos han unido.

De no haber sentido el aliento de Darien en la muñeca y la presión de su mano, Serena habría creído que estaba soñando.

Abrió la boca, pero no pudo articular palabra.

—Te amo —susurró él—, por eso el Ojo te pertenece. Eres mi mujer, mi esposa, mi amor. Lo eres todo para mí.

Darien la amaba. Serena intentó asimilarlo, pero su mente se resistía. Retiró la mano.

—No es cierto —musitó—. Te casaste conmigo para salvar Q'aroum, para no perder…

Dejó la frase en el aire al ver que Darien esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Eso es lo que me sugirieron mis asesores, pequeña mía. ¿Pero de verdad crees que me casaría con una mujer a la que no quisiera unirme de por vida? ¿No me crees capaz de vencer a Jedite y a sus secuaces?

Serena contempló su gesto arrogante y estuvo a punto de creerlo. Ansiaba tanto creerlo…

—Pero la situación era dramática. Jedite estaba organizando actos terroristas… Y mantienes una actitud tan fría y distante… —balbuceó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Él imitó su gesto como si intentara ahuyentar la incredulidad de Serena.

—Me alegro de haber resultado tan convincente, mi amor. Pero debes creerme: no necesito ocultarme tras mi esposa, por muy valiente y hermosa que sea, para gobernar mi reino.

Y súbitamente, Serena supo que decía la verdad. Su expresión de superioridad, su porte digno, su mandíbula apretada en un gesto de orgullo… Darien al Chiba era un hombre capaz de gobernar Q'aroum sin ayuda de nadie, porque su gente lo seguiría donde él ordenara. Pero él había elegido el camino de la democracia.

Y la había elegido a ella.

Una lenta y deliciosa sensación de felicidad la invadió al tiempo que la emoción la atenazaba.

—Y si he estado distante, pequeña mía, ha sido porque me sentía culpable. Que la mujer que amas dé la vida por ti es una experiencia devastadora —Darien la miró fijamente con una vulnerabilidad que Serena nunca había visto en sus ojos—. Serena, has sufrido tanto por mi causa —continuó Darien con la voz teñida de emoción—, que temía que me culparas y que, con todo el derecho del mundo, quisieras darme la espalda.

Serena lo miró con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos.

—¡Serena! —Darien le apretó la mano con fuerza y su rostro se nubló con una expresión de incontenible dolor—. Di que me comprendes, que entiendes cómo me siento.

Serena nunca hubiera imaginado que Darien pudiera sonar tan desesperado.

—Darien, yo…

—Tienes que hacerlo, Serena. He luchado contra mí mismo, pero me resisto a perderte.

Ella soltó su mano y acarició la mejilla de Darien con dedos temblorosos. Él tensó la mandíbula, y las aletas de su nariz se dilataron al tiempo que la miraba, expectante.

—Me alegro —susurró ella con voz quebradiza—, porque yo no quiero dejarte, Darien.

Él le sostuvo la mirada durante unos gloriosos segundos en los que Serena se sintió capaz de todo, incluso de volar. Aquél debía de ser el momento más maravilloso de la historia de la humanidad.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó Darien, titubeante.

—Te amo —decirlo en alto resultaba tan liberador como oírselo decir a Darien.

Se inclinó, pero Darien se le adelantó y la besó apasionadamente a la vez que la estrechaba entre sus brazos con delicadeza.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras duró el abrazo. Finalmente, Darien alzó la cabeza, y Serena abrió los ojos. La expresión de adoración que leyó en la mirada de Darien aceleró su corazón, y supo que durante todos los años que compartirían en el futuro, aquella mirada siempre le derretiría el corazón.

—Tu hombro —dijo él.

—No me duele —dijo Serena—. ¿A ti las costillas?

—Nada —Darien sonrió—. En este momento podría enfrentarme al mundo.

—Entonces, podrás ayudarme a acudir ante la multitud que nos espera.

—No te preocupes, _habibti_. Te adoran. Ya te dije que nuestros compatriotas son unos románticos.

Serena esperaba que así fuera. Tenía que aprender muchas cosas de su nuevo hogar. Quería que Darien se sintiera orgullosa de ella.

—De hecho —Darien sonrió—. Todos saben que me tienes hechizado. Todos, menos la mujer a la que amo. Incluso Artemis —concluyó Darien, llevándose su mano a los labios y besándole cada dedo.

—¿Artemis? —preguntó Serena, aturdida, como siempre que Darien la tocaba.

—El viejo Artemis —explicó Darien—, ha sacado el Ojo sin que yo se lo ordenara. No hubiera hecho algo así a no ser que estuviera completamente seguro de que yo te amaba.

—¿Tiene tanta importancia? —bromeó Serena.

Darien sacudió la cabeza antes de volver a besarla.

Lo único que tiene importancia es que eres mía por propia voluntad —dijo al alzar la cabeza.

Y cuando aparecieron en el balcón, después de un largo rato, la paciente multitud comprobó que se cumplía la tradición. El Ojo del Pavo Real había sido entregado a la mujer que había conquistado el corazón del príncipe.

Fin

**Por Fin! tardaron su poquito, pero al fin están juntos y felices :), lo que para Serena era indiferencia y responsabilidad para Darien era un sentimiento de culpa por no poder proteger a la mujer que amaba, que lindo, bueno mañana ya saben tenemos historia nueva, así que nos leemos pronto, un beso**


End file.
